Destined From the Start
by nerdielady
Summary: The Story of Grayson Kafeel, oldest son of Spock and Nyota as he grows from a small child to an Academy cadet.
1. Chapter 1: First Memories

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter One - First Memories**

**Early in the year, 2269**

His first memories were of warmth and security. Being held close against his father's body, warm, dry, secure. Nestled in the cloth sling, his head resting over his mother's heart, feeling the familiar rhythm. Not complicated memories at all, but very comforting.

He had a very vague remembrance of something interesting that had hung before his eyes, that he had wanted very badly, waving his hands about until he could make those small figures spin and dance before his eyes. It was not until much later, when his sister was born, that he realized that it had been a mobile, hung over him, to stimulate his eyes, and his coordination. But he did remember wanting to touch those figures, desiring them.

He remembered the sound of his mother's voice, humming softly to him as he drifted off to sleep. The deeper rumble of his father's voice, as he held him against his shoulder and spoke softly to him, the words meaning almost nothing at that stage, but the sound of love having great meaning, even to that tiny boy.

He remembered Pavel, from very early. Smiling at him, holding him, laying on the floor with him, speaking in Russian. And so it was that he had four languages at an age when most children had barely begun on one, for his father often spoke to him in Vulcan, and his mother in kiswahili, and everyone around him in Standard.

There were faces that he seemed to have been born knowing, they were so familiar to him - Uncle Jim, and Scotty, and Bones, Uncle Kurik and Aunt Chris. Comforting, to know those faces, and trust them, almost from birth.

The touch of his father's fingers against his face, soothing, sending calm, and sometimes gentle instruction. The different feel of his mother's hands, not conveying thoughts so clearly, but full of love and tenderness.

Memories of laying on the floor, with his parents there, gently manipulating his body, teaching him to exercise. Later memories of crawling, of tentative steps, attempting balance. Vague memories, not clear, but there, just the same. When he questioned his father, much later, about such early memories, he was assured that it was very common in Vulcan children to remember events that occurred even before their second birthday. And his mother agreed, saying that she had a few memories of her very early life as well, not clear, but definitely memories.

And so he treasured these memories, of love, and warmth, and security, and held them close, and did not forget. And when he was lonely, or sad, or distressed, he brought them forth, and contemplated them, and was able to return himself to a more pleasing state of mind.


	2. Chapter 2:Day Care

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Two - Day Care**

**Early in the year, 2269**

After the memories of warmth and love and his parents voices, his next memories were of the place where they left him most days. There were people there who made him dry, and fed him when he was empty, although he did not like the thing they fed him with. It was cold, unlike his mother's breast, but the contents tasted of her, and so he sucked, and filled the empty, and was satisfied, if not content. He did like being held, and rocked, and spoken softly to. But none of them could match his mother's voice when they sang lullabies to him.

At length he grew enough that he could sit up and look about, and the cloth sling that held him close to his parents' bodies was replaced with a new carrier, that fastened about their body, and held him in an upright position. When he was tired, and wished to sleep, he was inserted into it so that his face rested against the warmth of his father's chest, or the softness of his mother's, and he could still hear their hearts, beating beneath his body, lulling him to sleep. But when he was awake, he was inserted into it so that he faced out, looking down the corridors in the same direction they did, able to see where they were going, and who they were talking to. He came to look forward to these times, and waved his arms about joyfully when he recognized Pavel, or Jim, or Kurik or Chris. Even Scotty and Sulu were able to make him smile and laugh at them.

It was not long after the change of carrier that he found himself in a different place in the daytime. There were different people here to care for him, and other children, able to crawl about, or walk, or even run. He sat in his crib, and watched them, and longed to be down on the floor, joining in their activities. After he was used to this new place, and had learned to tell Miss Betty from Miss Lou, they began to occasionally set him on the floor, near a large pile of soft stuffed animals, that he could touch, and hold, rocking back and forth and crooning to himself. And the other children began to come, and sit beside him and talk to him. And so he met Pete, and Joey, and Suzy, and Scotty, Jr., who was only there for a few short months before disappearing again. Suzy tried to explain to him that her brother was in kindergarten now, but he only understood that his friend was gone, along with several other children. There were still several children there to play with, but Suzy and Joey were special to him, the ones he looked forward to seeing every day.

At noon, they sat him in a special chair, that raised him up high, and put a tray in front of him, and laid small pieces of food on it, that he pinched between his fingers, and stuffed into his mouth. Sweet fruit, and cheese, and little rounds things that tasted something like his teething biscuits. And after he was full, they washed his hands and face, and put him back in the crib for a nap. But by the time Mama or Baba came for him, he was awake again, and sitting on the floor, watching all that went on around him. He was well cared for, and the two women loved him, but not in the same way that his parents did.

But he knew, down inside, that his parents would always come, and fetch him at the end of the day, carrying him down to the big room where all the food was, and people that he recognized. And after that, they always returned to the place his parents called 'quarters', where it was always warmer, and everything smelled right, and he had his own small bed, and toys, and the bright cloth that his mother spread on the floor for him to sit or lay on, while Baba came and showed him how to use his arms and legs to strengthen his body. And every night, there was music, or a story, and cuddling on their laps as he descended towards slumber. One of them would carry him into his own room, and tuck him into his own bed, and kiss his cheek softly, tiptoeing away to leave him to sleep.

And if, in the morning, as most mornings, they took him back to that place they called 'day care', he knew that at the end of the day, he would once more be in his own place, where he was loved and cherished. And so he was satisfied, and grew, and learned, and formed good memories of that time.


	3. Chapter 3:Friends

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Three - Friends**

**Middle of the year, 2269**

After he was old enough to toddle about the day care center, he found he looked forward more to going there. He had friends there to play with, ones he saw every day. Some, like Suzy, were older than he was, and taught him new things. And some, like Joey, were about his same age. The only one who was there all the time that he did not like was Pete. Pete was mean. Pete threw things at the other children, and took things away from them. He stayed away from Pete if he could.

He found that he could communicate well with Joey by touching his arm, and so the two boys grew closer together, learning each other's feelings well before they had enough vocabulary to speak in complete sentences. They liked doing the same things. They both liked the feel of the warm, dry sand in the sand box. They liked it so much that they often poured it over each other, causing Miss Betty or Miss Lou to come running to brush them off and caution them not to throw sand. But they had not been throwing it, not at all. They had been happily drizzling it from their hands onto each other's heads, an entirely different action. Could they not see this?

Grayson learned, as new children came to the day care center, that not all children were alike. The first thing he learned was that some were girls and some were boys. At first he was not sure what the difference was, but then he determined that it was the length of the hair that labeled some girls. It was some time before he was made aware of his mistake. Joey thought it was hilarious, laughing over it for days.

Stevie and Sam came, transferred in from another ship. They both sucked on their thumbs, intriguing Grayson. Why did they do that? He tried it himself, but he could not see the appeal at all.

Then one day, Pete was not there. He was not there for many days. No one seemed to know why. And then he was back again, but he was different. Miss Betty said he and his parents had had 'retraining'. Grayson didn't know what that meant, but he was glad that Pete didn't throw things anymore, or grab toys away from the others. Maybe Pete could be a friend after all.

It was when the next boy came to day care that Grayson was really astounded. He knew by now that people came in many colors. Mama and Baba were completely different colors, and he did not match either one of them. But this little boy was very different. He was BLUE! And his hair was white. Miss Betty told Grayson the new boy's name was Shron. Grayson stood and stared at him, wondering. When he took his hand, to lead him over to where the fuzzies were piled up, his hand was cold. Grayson gasped, and hurried to tell Miss Betty that Shron needed a blanket right away. Miss Betty laughed and said Andorians were just colder than humans, like Vulcans were warmer. Grayson screwed up his face, thinking hard about that.

And the next little boy that appeared in their lives was even more different than Shron. He was short, and stout, and very furry, almost like the fuzzies. And his nose was big and round and stuck out. Grayson was too polite to say that Grrel was ugly, but secretly he thought this was the strangest sight he had ever seen. But Grrel LOVED the sandbox and when Pete called him names, he poured sand all over him, making Pete cry. Maybe Grrel was okay after all. Anyone who wasn't afraid of Pete was more than acceptable.

Grayson found that he had many friends to play with, and each one brought him something different to think about. Friends were very nice, but not as nice as family.


	4. Chapter 4:Family

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Four - Family**

**Middle of the year, 2269**

By the time he could walk about, and speak in short sentences, he knew the difference between family and friends. Mama and Baba were family. Uncle Kurik and Aunt Chris were family. Pavel and Sulu and Uncle Jim were friends. Joey and Jilly and Suzy and Shron and Grrel were friends. So it was a big surprise to him to discover that there was more family. Family that he had never met before. Family that looked like Baba and Uncle Kurik, rather than like Mama and Pavel and Uncle Jim and Sulu. He had seen faces on the thing on Baba's desk, and heard voices, but he had not realized that these were real people, real family, not until he saw them in the transporter room.

Baba was holding him, watching the other side of the room. Mama was standing beside him, and she was watching that empty space as well. Why where they watching it? And then it started to shimmer and funny little sparkly swirly things were there, that slowly turned into PEOPLE! Grayson's eyes opened wide. How had that happened? He had never seen people appear from nowhere like that before. He patted Baba's chest, but Baba was looking at those new people, the ones with ears like Baba's, and skin the same color as Baba's.

The people stepped down off the deck and walked over to stand before them, raising their hands in a gesture that Mama and Baba repeated. And they were speaking in Baba's language.

"sa-fu t'nash-veh, Spock?"

"nash-veh S'chn T'gai Grayson, sa'mekh."

That was his name! And he knew that other word, too. Sa'mekh. That meant father. Was this Baba's father? He looked again. That was the face from the thing on Baba's desk! "sa'mekh'al!"

And Mama smiled at him. "Yes, Grayson, this is your grandfather."

Grayson held out his fingers, as his father had taught him, and Sarek gently laid his against them, opening his shields to allow the child in. Grayson smiled with joy, filling his grandfather with a totally unexpected _feeling_. When his grandfather removed his fingers and straightened up, Grayson patted his father on the chest again, happy.

Mama and Baba led the group of people off down the corridors, and showed them to a door that opened into another set of quarters, where these people would stay while they were on the ship. But two of them followed along, back to their own quarters. Grayson kept turning his head and watching. Who was the other man? He looked older than Sa'mekh'al, but familiar in some way.

The men sat down on the couch, and Baba sat in the big armchair, with Grayson on his lap, but Grayson insisted on getting down to walk about. Mama went to make tea, and she gave him one of the yummy biscuits to chew on. Grayson listened to what the men were saying. That was definitely Baba's language. But he did not know all those words. He wished they would use the words he knew, so he could understand them.

When Baba said something that made sa'mekh'al raise his eyebrow, just like Baba did, Grayson laughed. He waved his biscuit in the air, pointing to the raised eyebrow. He toddled across the open floor until he could touch sa'mekh'al's knees. "Up, sa'mekh'al, up!"

Sarek looked at Grayson, standing there patting his knee, looking so much like Spock had at that age, except for the color of his skin. And then he reached down and picked him up, and sat him on his knee with one hand around his body, supporting him. Grayson burbled with joy and leaned back against his grandfather, who was as warm as Baba was, and chewed on his biscuit until he fell asleep.

In the days that the Vulcan party was traveling on the Enterprise, Grayson saw his grandfather and the other older man every day, and became very familiar with them. The other man attracted Grayson and puzzled him at the same time. Eventually, he managed to get that man to pick him up. He looked closely into that face, at the warm brown eyes looking back at him. He looked back over his shoulder at his father, and then up at the man holding him again. Slowly he reached out and touched the man's face. "Baba?"

The men all looked at Grayson, hardly believing that the small boy had understood who was holding him. For now, they would say nothing, but eventually, the boy would hear the whole story, when he was old enough to understand.

When the party of Vulcans transferred to another ship, Grayson was unhappy. But after that, whenever the comlink chimed, he ran to see what faces showed up.

Sa'mekh'al = grandfather

sa-fu t'nash-veh = is this your son

Sa'mekh = father


	5. Chapter 5:Sparks

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Five - Sparks**

**Fall, 2269**

One thing that Grayson learned in day care was that babies suddenly appeared one day, and lay in one of the cribs, and slowly grew, until they could sit up and then crawl about, and finally walk and run. It was interesting to watch babies grow. All the children always came running when a new baby showed up. Sometimes someone would know who the new baby was, and sometimes no one would, but they all wanted to see, anyway.

The very first baby that Grayson ever saw in day care was Jilly. He had never seen anyone with spots on their face before, little tiny spots of color. He was curious about those, but thought they were very pretty. Her hair was pretty too, bright red, and very very curly. And when she opened her eyes and looked at him, he was startled to see that they were bright green. Everything about her was different from anyone else in day care.

Jilly's mother sat in one of the small chairs, and held Jilly so that all the curious children could see her. She introduced them, telling them her name. Grayson held out his fingers, wanting to touch that soft pink cheek, and Jilly's smaller fingers found his, and clasped them tightly. A tiny little spark jumped between the two children, filling Grayson with wonder. What had that been? It was nice, whatever it was. He couldn't remember that ever happening before. Jilly was looking at him, and she was smiling, and he could _feel_ how happy she was. He smiled back at her, and kept smiling until Jilly's mother stood up and carried her over to the crib that Miss Betty was showing her.

When Baba came to pick him up, Grayson pulled him over and showed him Jilly, sleeping in her crib. Baba asked if this was his new friend, and Grayson smiled, agreeing. The next day it was Mama's turn to be introduced, and Jilly was awake then, smiling and laughing. Mama tickled her tummy and then tickled Grayson's and he was happy that Mama liked Jilly.

It didn't take Grayson long to realize that the only person who gave him those tiny little shocks when he touched their fingers was Jilly. He didn't understand it, but he liked it. It was something special, just between the two of them. It didn't hurt at all, it just felt nice.

Every new thing that Jilly learned, Grayson showed to Mama and Baba when they came to pick him up. When Jilly could sit up, Grayson was ecstatic. Miss Betty would sit her down on the floor, next to the fuzzies, and Grayson would hold up one soft toy after another until Jilly waved her arms and squealed at him and then he would give her the fuzzy and watch her hug it and rock back and forth, making little crooning noises. When Jilly learned to push herself up on her hands and knees and rock back and forth, Mama had to come and see, and make comments. Mama began to wonder about Grayson and Jilly, and talked to Baba, but Grayson couldn't understand what they were concerned about. Jilly was wonderful, and he was so happy with her.

When Jilly learned to crawl, Grayson was absolutely delighted. He even got down on the floor and crawled around with her. Shron and Joey called for him to come and play in the sandbox, but he didn't want to leave Jilly, so he tried to get her into the sandbox as well. But she didn't understand, and tried to eat the sand. Miss Betty came running and took her away. So Grayson climbed in the sandbox and helped to build something. He would play with Jilly again later.

But when Jilly started walking, and learned to say his name, Grayson was practically delirious with joy. He called her pretty Jilly, and she giggled and patted his cheek. His cheek felt wonderful all day long. When she lost her balance and plunked down on her bottom, puckering up her face to cry, he was there, patting her, and putting his arm around her shoulders to make her feel better. It certainly made him feel better. And he got lots of smiles. Jilly was just wonderful! But Baba made a very strange face when Grayson informed him that Jilly was his. Grayson had no idea why.


	6. Chapter 6:Camping

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Six - Camping**

**Summer, 2270**

It was while he was still very young, but well after he had learned to walk, that his parents took him camping for the first time. This was hardly the last time that they participated in this favorite relaxation, either. He quickly learned that his parents derived great enjoyment from being out, away from all the trappings of civilization, under tall trees, walking through unspoiled country where the plant and animal life was abundant. Of course, that first time, he had not the words or understanding to phrase it in those terms. Nevertheless, he realized what a great thing this was that they shared with him, and loved it from the start.

The very air smelled different. The colors were more intense. The eyes could range so far, without encountering any obstacle at all. The sounds were different, too, without the echoes that often occurred on the ship. Everywhere he turned there was something new to see, to smell, to hear. His growing mind expanded in wonder.

The first time they put him down in the grass to explore, he was almost overwhelmed with all the differences. He ran back and forth between his parents and all the wonders, exclaiming over everything, wanting words to describe what he was experiencing, wanting explanations for everything. His parents patiently taught him all about the great outdoors, awakening a joy and love that never went away.

He touched grass, and flowers, and tree bark, leaves of many shapes, and a feather that floated down from the sky. He squatted and watched parades of tiny insects, and looked up to see the things flying above him. Baba held him and pointed to tiny faces in holes in the tree trunks. Mama showed him small things in shells, in the mud at the shore of the pond where he waded and splashed. When they went walking through the woods, he saw larger animals, running loose, and was amazed. He learned the difference between grass and weeds and moss and flowers. He even saw fungi. And funny shiny things swimming in the water. Everywhere there were exciting things to see and ask questions about.

That first camping trip set the pattern for family vacations for years to come. Either they went camping, or they went to visit relatives, if they were close enough to Earth or New Vulcan. Relatives meant cousins to play with, which was something always to be desired, but camping was something so special, so wonderful, so soothing and relaxing. It was many years before he ever heard the term 'soul-soothing', but when he did, he knew that camping was something that met that description.

He attempted to explain what they had done to his friends when they returned to the ship, and met much disbelief. But Miss Betty got out the books and showed the other children pictures, and they sat, amazed, when they realized that he was not telling stories at all.

And in later years, he was able to watch as his younger siblings were exposed to this wonder for the first time, and relive his own first experience. It was something he never tired of. All throughout his life, whenever he was tired, or depressed, or sorrowing, he yearned for a short trip into a cool green woods, sitting in the quiet peacefulness, meditating there to heal himself.


	7. Chapter 7:Sister

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Seven - Sister**

**June, 2271**

At some point, he became aware that some of his friends had brothers and sisters, but he had none. When his friend Joey excitedly confided that he was getting a baby brother, Grayson sat down and thought about the situation. He would most definitely like to have a brother or sister, but which should he ask for? And then he thought of Jilly, who was the youngest girl in day care. When Suzy went away to kindergarten, she would not have anyone to play with. He should definitely ask for a sister then. Having made up his mind, he rose from the floor, and went to find a friend to play with.

Finding a time to make his request proved to be more of a problem, however. It was not until Baba had all the men over to their quarters to play a game, because Mama had gone to a party for Sasha, that he saw an opportunity. While the men were talking and eating, and drinking the funny brown stuff in the bottles, he tugged at Baba's shirt, asking for permission to ask questions. Unfortunately, his request to know where babies come from did not elicit the response he had been hoping for. Instead, Baba turned green and all the other men laughed uproariously.

When Baba asked for clarification, he explained that Joey's mommy and daddy were getting him a baby brother, and he wanted Baba to take Mama and go with them to get him a baby sister. For some unexplainable reason, this statement only seemed to make things worse. Baba's reply that they could not accompany Joey's parents, and that babies were not purchased, only confused him more, as did Pavel's attempt to explain the process.

Baba finally did promise to discuss the matter with Mama, and then he took him and tucked him into his bed. Grayson drifted off to sleep with the vision of a baby sister to play with Jilly floating in his mind.

It did not take very long for him to discover that Baba had not, in fact, discussed his question with Mama. But the explanation that Mama gave him made much more sense. And Mama promised to think about it. He was almost certain that meant that she agreed with him.

Several weeks later, when Baba woke him up in the middle of the night and sent him off to Pediatrics with McCoy, he failed to make the connection. It was not until many years later that he realized what had happened then. And although McCoy had given him more detailed information than either Mama or Baba had, the length of time it took to create a baby, and the length of time it took to grow into a child that could play, was simply beyond his comprehension at that time. But when Baba came and fetched him back home, he could hardly wait to find out whether there was to be a baby sister or not. He was very happy with the answer he got. But he could not count high enough yet to count the days until she would be born.

For a time after that, Mama was not well. He and Baba had to take care of her. And then her body started to change. She said it was his sister, growing inside her. One day Baba took his hand, and laid it on that bulge, and he felt his sister's presence, there inside his mother, shining out, happily. He was amazed. He was even more amazed when his mother's abdomen began to bulge out in strange ways, from the movements of his sister inside her. He could put his hand there, and she would push back against him. It was nothing he had ever anticipated.

And then came the night when Baba awakened him and took him to Pediatrics again, because it was finally time for his sister to arrive. Before breakfast time, he came and carried him into another part of sick bay, where Mama lay on a biobed, with a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms. He sat on Baba's knees, and leaned forward on the edge of the biobed, craning to look at what Mama had. And then Baba reached up, and brought his sister down close, where he could look in her face and smile at her. He reached out with one finger and touched her cheek softly and felt her, in the back of his mind. It felt good to welcome her that way. He sent her love, and she sparkled and glowed and loved him back, and he laughed aloud and welcomed her. "Hello, Amanda. I"m Grayson, your big brother."

It was many years before he realized that that statement had totally shocked his parents. And more, before they finally discovered how he had known that name, and why he had applied it to her, saying that she had told him that was her name.

There followed days and weeks and months as he watched his sister grow, until she was at the point where they could carry on conversations together, and work on projects together. But not once, during any of that time, was there a day when he did not love her.


	8. Chapter 8:School

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Eight - School**

**September, 2273**

Eventually the time came when he moved from day care to kindergarten. The mission of kindergarten had always been to transition children from the full-time play of early childhood to the more regimented day of a schoolchild. However, to those children born on a spaceship, there does not seem to be that much difference. And when your parents are both intelligent far above the norm, and have been offering you enrichment from the day you were born, the traditional subjects of kindergarten, especially in the hands of a teacher untrained in educating the very intelligent, can be frustrating and boring.

So it was with great relief that Grayson was introduced to the computer aided learning environment of the StarFleet educational system. He made much use of it that first year, and all the succeeding years, until he had graduated from secondary school, and was accepted into the Academy. But that was years ahead yet.

He found, when that long first year had passed, that his next teacher was excellent, and kept him stimulated and interested in everything that happened during the day. Of course, there was always Coach, and his physical fitness classes to use up all that extra energy that children always have. And there were art projects, and other things that must be done with the hands and the eyes and the creative imagination. But it was in the pursuit of scientific knowledge that Grayson lost himself for much of the day.

And the new teacher soon discovered something else - Grayson was an excellent peer tutor. His clear explanations, and gentle urging, soon got even the most puzzled student onto the right track. And he enjoyed this, very much. He was the one who explained numbers to Jilly so that she finally understood them. In one month, she had caught up to her age peers and passed them, zooming on through all the primary math, and then some. Miss Sally nodded her head, pleased. Not only did he learn well, but he instinctively seemed to know how to share that information with others. After that, when none of the teachers could get through to a student in some particular area, she would often ask Grayson to give that student a hand for a day or two. And the problem was always solved. He had a way of discovering what the blockage was that was preventing progress, and finding a way around it. The teachers did not realize that when Grayson touched the other children's hands, he was feeling their emotions, and able to see the source of their frustration, and then to quickly figure out how to disable it. They only knew that he did not cause the children to cry in frustration, or to become angry at their inability to learn some particular thing. But she kept this use of her favorite student to a minimum, for that was not his purpose in being in school.

Each year his knowledge grew, both from what he learned in school, and from the special lessons that his parents prepared for him, and for his siblings. There was always something new to learn, much of it tailored for his interests, and his rate of learning. And so many of the things he learned were not usually taught until a student was much older, but as Grayson did not know that, it did not affect him in the least. And so he studied, and learned, and grew in wisdom, but still remained a child, with a child's interests, and friends to play with, and was not 'lop-sided' or an out-sider, in any way. And his father was quite pleased.


	9. Chapter 9:Brothers

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Nine - Brothers**

**July, 2275**

It was when Amanda was three that he began to wonder when the next baby would arrive in the family. He was old enough to count, and to keep track of all the new cousins. They seemed to come between three and four years apart, in every family in the clan, and since Amanda was past three, it must be time for a new baby. He discussed this with Amanda, and they both were in favor of a brother this time. And so they went, and told their mother, to her great astonishment. And when she began to giggle, and Baba smiled as well, his tiny smile that they both loved, they thought perhaps their request would be granted.

Shortly after that, Baba began to act very strange, and Mama sent them off to stay with friends for a few days. It was not until much later, when Baba finally sat him down and discussed Vulcan biology with him, that he understood what had happened then. At the time, they thought that perhaps their parents were upset with them, because of their request. And when they returned home, they looked at him, and thought that perhaps he had been ill after all. But it was not long after that that Mama became ill, and they were told that there would indeed be a new brother, in fact, two of them! Baba and McCoy explained that these babies had green blood like Baba, and this was making Mama ill. They would have to help her, until the babies were born, and she was well again.

When Baba called them to come, and lay their hands on Mama's tummy, and feel their new brothers, it was with great joy that they sensed the lifesparks there. He remembered doing this before Amanda was born, and could tell that there was a difference here. Each baby was slightly different from the other. And later, when their brothers began to move about, and they could both see and feel the movements, they were even more eager for their brothers to be born.

The night their brothers were born was exciting. Aunt Chris and Uncle Kurik came fast when Baba called them, carrying Lauren with them. Aunt Chris put her to bed in the new bedroom, and then went to stay with Mama in sick bay, while Uncle Kurik stayed with them, making them go to bed at the normal time, even though Baba had not called to say that their brothers had been born. The next morning, before breakfast, Baba took them into sick bay to see the two new babies. Grayson thought they looked a lot like Amanda had, when she was first born. Perhaps their skin was slightly more greenish than his and hers, on second thought. They had lots of black hair, and their ears were almost identical to his and Amanda's. They got to touch each one, just lightly, and hug Mama, and then Baba took them off to breakfast. They could hardly wait until they could bring them home. New babies were wonderful.

He soon discovered that two babies made a lot of noise, and woke each other up. He and Amanda did their best to help out, but it was his idea to play his ka'athyra to calm them down that was the first thing that really worked. Baba praised him for it, and he glowed with happiness.

His brothers grew, just as Amanda had, but there were differences. Because there were two of them, they paid as much attention to each other as they did to others. There was not the one-on-one bonding that had occurred when Amanda was tiny. He had to work a little harder to establish that closeness with his brothers. But he did not give up. They were his brothers, and he loved them.


	10. Chapter 10:Growing and Learning

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Ten - Growing and Learning**

**2276**

He found, as he got a little older, that school could be extremely interesting, but was sometimes also still boring. There were times when he got so far ahead of his classmates that the teachers tried to slow him down some, giving him assignment to do that he found repetitive. They seemed to have trouble realizing that he seldom needed to review anything that he had studied throughly once. And so he sighed, and practiced patience, and waited until they allowed him to proceed.

He always enjoyed the time spent with Coach. He loved to swim, and soon excelled at it. When Coach began to teach them to dive, Grayson was so excited that he could hardly stand still and watch to see what it was that Coach was doing. He wanted up on that high board! But Coach made them start from the side of the pool, and after several weeks allowed them on the small board. They did not get to go on the high board for several months, months that Grayson spent fretting and fuming - in secret of course. It would not do to show how much he truly wanted to get up on that high board. Mama would have been concerned.

There were also the tumbling sessions, which slowly evolved in full-scale gymnastics, with a balance beam, and vaults, and hanging rings, and a long rope which hung from the ceiling, to climb on and slide down. He loved those days, and was always eager to try every new exercise that Coach showed them. He found the slightly extra strength that he had, because he was his father's son, enabled him to excel at such things, but he did not gloat over something that was simply a part of his heritage, but concentrated on learning how to do each thing as accurately as possible.

There were other days when Coach had them run around the track. He found he could run further than any of the other children, and be less winded when he was finished. Coach told him he was a natural runner, built tall and lean, as all outstanding runners were. And then Coach tilted his head and guessed that his father must be an excellent runner as well. Grayson could not remember ever seeing his father run. Perhaps the next time they went camping, he would ask Baba to run with him.

There were days when the teachers had them doing craft projects, or experimenting with different kinds of art, or with music. Grayson loved those days as well. Making something with ones hands was very satisfying, and he discovered that some children who had trouble with the other lessons excelled in these subjects. Mama told him that people had different talents, and they were all to be respected. When Joey proved to be able to sculpt perfect replicas of all the children in the class, he was in awe. He could not do that. He could make something that was recognizable as a person, but not any particular person. And Shu!ss and his brother H'Shuss! proved to be excellent painters, creating murals on the walls of the classrooms that everyone who saw them commented on, thinking that an adult had painted them.

The days when people came and played instruments for them, and showed them how to use the simple instruments that were kept in the schoolrooms, were perhaps his favorites, other than the days when he was allowed to access the computer-aided learning modules all day. There came a time when the teacher told them that if they had any musical instruments of their own, they should bring them the next day, and he carefully carried his ka'athyra in its case to school that day. It was the first time that he had played it for anyone other than family. His teachers were amazed, and Jilly sat at his feet and smiled at him the whole time he played.

He continued to learn, and grow in wisdom, and enjoy his life, and his parents were pleased.


	11. 11:What do I Want to be When I Grow Up?

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Eleven - What Do I Want to be When I Grow Up?**

**2277**

When he was only eight years old, he was already thinking about what he might want to do when he grew up into an adult. His parents' friends had many different occupations, even though they all lived and worked on a starship, and they often discussed their work in his hearing. And so he became familiar with the problems and benefits of many different fields. The questions he asked often surprised those adults, who failed to take into account the fact that both of his parents were extremely intelligent. They simply did not expect a child so young to be so knowledgable. And so their answers, in the beginning, were simplified, and couched in simple language, as they would for any other child. But as they began to realize that he understood more than they had given him credit for, their answers became close to what they would have given another adult, from outside their own field. And so he learned much, and considered it carefully.

Although he did love to take things apart, and put them back together again, he regarded this more as a puzzle-solving activity done for enjoyment than as something that might lead to a daily occupation. And so he eliminated engineering from his consideration, even though he was aware that he could have been quite successful at it. As would his father have been.

Again, he found that computers did not hold the interest for him that they did for his father. He could use them well, and often fixed minor problems, but spending the majority of his time with them held no appeal to him. He tried to explain this to his father, knowing that both father and grandfather had worked extensively with computers in their lives and held high specialist ratings, but was assured that there was no disappointment in his decision. He was relieved.

He had his mother's facility with languages, and could have been a most sought-after translator and communications officer, but the very idea of sitting around and translating other people's conversations all day long every day gave him the wigglies. He would find some other use for that ability, in some other field, he was sure of it. Nor did his mother complain that he would not follow in her footsteps.

He did love to ride in the navigator's seat of a shuttle, when his father or his uncle Kurik took him out with them, but he did not wish to spend his days in piloting one. Although he did wish to learn that skill, it was not what he wanted to do with his life. The mathematics of celestial navigation were extremely interesting, but again, not his life choice.

He considered everything very, very seriously, but it was not until the school held a career day, with many officers coming to discuss their jobs with the children, that he began to get a glimmer of what it was that truly fascinated him. And when he thought about it, and thought about the lessons that his father had been giving him recently, he saw a definite pattern emerging. And so it was, when "Career Tryout" day was announced, he knew exactly which officer he would approach with his request to follow around for a day and observe all the normal activities of that profession.

It was in the mess hall that he got his chance to ask, and permission was quickly granted, with a lop-sided smile and a flashing look at his parents, to be sure that this was satisfactory to them as well. He was so excited the morning that they escorted him to sick bay instead of school that he could hardly stand still. And nothing that happened that day dissuaded him. He did not get sick at the sight or smell of blood, or singed skin and hair, to McCoy's great relief. And when McCoy allowed him to use the dermal regenerator, with the agreement of the young man with the scraped knuckles, he demonstrated a deft touch, and a remarkable feel for how hard to press, and how slowly to move the instrument. McCoy was impressed. He later spoke to Spock and Nyota, when Grayson was not present, telling them that there was definitely skill there, that should be supported. When they informed him that they had already ascertained the direction of their son's interest, and were provided enrichment in that area, he was not entirely surprised.

His father continued to provide lessons, especially created for him, that gave him a broad background in the functioning of the body, and not just a human body, but those of many different species and animals as well. And with everything he learned, and every new experience that he gained, it became clearer and clearer that medicine was the field that he would pursue. It gave him great contentment to discover the way that he would progress, and to find that all the adults who were important to him supported this decision. And so he continued to learn, taking every opportunity that was presented, beginning with the basic first aid course, and continuing in this fashion in all the years that he spent growing up. It did not take those about him very long at all to know that he was the one to go to when a minor accident occurred. He would always know whether some part of the body should be immobilized, or where to apply pressure, or what else should be done until professional medical help could arrive. McCoy praised him when the occasion warranted, and his parents expressed their approval as well, and he blossomed under this acknowledgement that he was growing in knowledge in his chosen field.


	12. Chapter 12:Catastrophe

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Twelve - Catastrophe**

**2278**

Friday was just like any other day at school, except that in the afternoon he got to help Jilly with her algebra. She sat beside him and grinned at him as she gently touched her fingers to the back of his hand, sending little shocks up and down his arm. He didn't know why her touch was the only one that did that, but he liked it, and it always made her giggle, which he liked as well.

Friday night was Family Movie Night and he was not at all sure he wanted to see some movie about a princess who was getting married. After all, he was a ten-year-old boy and that was girly stuff. But Mama assured him he would like it, and even Baba said that the movie 'had its moments'. He looked at Baba in astonishment when he said that, and decided there must be more to the movie than the title implied. On the way back to their quarters afterwards, he and Amanda had fun quoting lines to each other and pretending to be the dread pirate Roberts, much to the amusement of their younger brothers, who had enjoyed the movie immensely.

It was not until he was settled down in his bed that he felt the vague uneasiness, for which he could not find a single cause. He dismissed it, and used one of the relaxation techniques Baba had taught him, and went right to sleep.

Saturday morning came and he hurried off with Baba to the small gym where the suus mahna lessons were given. While Baba and Kurik and Tanik were instructing their students, he practiced his kata in one corner, being careful not to get in the way. When the lessons were over, he sat on the bench against the wall under the window, and watched the sparring. He could hardly wait until he was old enough, and tall enough, and skilled enough, to join in.

He was busy with one thing or another all afternoon, and it was not until after supper, when he was curled up on his bed with his PADD, studying his current lessons, that he felt that uneasiness again, stronger this time. There was still no reason for it, nor for the faint sadness that he felt, and he could not understand where they were coming from. He laid the PADD down, and sat up straighter, folding his legs around, and descended into a light meditation. When he came back out, he was calmer, and picked up his PADD again and continued with his lesson.

Sunday morning bright and early, the Enterprise docked with StarBase 4, and Mama and Baba took them over to walk around and look at everything, do some quick shopping, and eat at one of the restaurants there. They were all excited, because this was something they didn't get to do very often. Even Sobek and Semik were well-behaved. They didn't return to the Enterprise until almost bedtime, and he was already settled in, with the apartment going quiet around him, when he felt it again, the sadness much stronger. He was going to have to talk to Baba if this continued. He must be picking up someone's thoughts. Once again he went through a short relaxation exercise, and managed to settle down into sleep.

It was the middle of Monday morning, when all the children in the primary grades were brought together for an art project, before he realized that Jilly was not in school that day. He went to Miss Sarah and asked her if Jilly was ill, and she looked at him, a strange expression on her face. "Oh, Grayson, didn't you know? Jilly's parents were transferred to another ship. They got off at StarBase 4 yesterday, and are surely on board their new ship by now."

Grayson froze in place. Suddenly the sadness began to make sense. The faint sense of her presence that had always been there was faded to a fraction of what it had been, replaced by an emptiness he had never felt before. Jilly was not on the Enterprise? Her parents were transferred? He could not breathe, could not speak, could not move. Miss Sarah, frightened, was summoning help, but he never noticed, not until a very warm hand cupped the side of his face, and he felt Baba, there inside, comforting him. And then he began to cry, huge sobs that wracked his whole body. Baba lifted him up and carried him away as though he were a small child, and he clung to him, full of pain.

In sick bay, McCoy hurried them into one of the private rooms. Mama came in right behind them, and wrapped herself around him, too. And then McCoy stuck the side of his neck with something, and everything began to get very fuzzy. He found himself lying on one of the biobeds, with Mama on one side, holding his hand, and Baba on the other side, holding his other hand. He could hear the adults talking, but it all seemed far away.

"Can you tell exactly what happened, Spock?"

"Doctor, as far as I can tell, the teacher informed him of the transfer of the two Lieutenants Colcannon, and that their family had remained behind at StarBase 4 to board their new ship. At that point he apparently froze motionless until I arrived there. He then became hysterical. I have not had a chance to do more than attempt to calm him."

Nyota looked up. "Jilly! The Colcannons are Jilly's parents. Oh, no, Spock! Did she know they were leaving?"

Spock looked both concerned and confused, while still trying to maintain passivity. "I have no idea whether the Colcannons consulted their daughter before requesting the transfer, or how soon they told her they were leaving the Enterprise."

"Well, he hadn't said anything about it, or acted like he knew anything about it, all weekend. I'm sure he would have been upset if he had known." Nyota was very concerned now. "She was his best friend. Closer even than Joey."

Now Spock did indeed frown slightly. He moved his other hand so that it laid gently against his son's face, and his eyes unfocused as he probed gently, trying to discover the source of his son's hysteria. When he withdrew his hand, and raised his face, McCoy gasped.

"What did you find? I don't like that look on your face."

"There is a partial bond between them, of long standing. I was unaware of this. Because of his youth, and the frailty of the bond, because it was not set by an elder, the distance between them now has strained that bond. He can barely feel her, and is filled with a terrible emptiness."

Nyota began to cry, silently. McCoy paced about the room, fretting. Spock once again raised his hand and laid it on his son's face, and concentrated hard. After several moments, he sat back with a sigh. Nyota looked at him, and he nodded slightly. "I have been able to strengthen the bond enough that he will continue to be able to sense her. I did not know what else to do. Severing the bond completely would most likely have caused him to become catatonic. I am not a healer, nor is there one on board."

McCoy stalked back over to them. "Time enough to demand one. We certainly have enough Vulcans on board now. Between M'Benga and I, we can heal most of the physical wounds, but neither of us can do anything about mental or emotional problems, nor can any of the counselors on board. We need a Vulcan healer."

Spock could not disagree with him. One would certainly be useful now. When McCoy had thoroughly checked Grayson out, he allowed them to take him home. "Keep him quiet, and bring him back if he gets hysterical again. Try to get him back in school as soon as possible. He needs the distraction and something to keep his mind occupied."

That was certainly true. Both parents were in full agreement. Over the next few days, one of them was always with him, changing off every few hours. And then he expressed the wish to return to his normal activities, although he still moved slowly, and was paler of face than normal, and much quieter. And inside, where no one but Baba could see, there was the small, quiet sadness that never quite went away.


	13. Chapter 13:Recovery

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Thirteen - Recovery**

**April-June 2278**

As the days passed into weeks, and the weeks into months, Grayson slowly began to recover from the great shock of Jilly's absence. Amanda was much concerned about him, and spent more time than usual with him, even asking him to help her with her lessons, when he knew that she did not need the help. Joey was also concerned, and asked him more often to come and spend time with him, and play with the new 3D chessboard he had, with pieces that looked like StarFleet officers and Romulans and Klingons and other alien races, and actually moved themselves from square to square, using small hand-held devices to control them.

Shu!us and H'Shuss! invited him to help them paint a new mural in the kindergarten classroom, which he enjoyed immensely, even though he was not the painter that they were. He got to practice his Eridanian that day, much to the amusement of his two friends, who found his mistakes hilarious. And when they translated his mistakes into Standard, he found himself sitting on the floor, laughing so hard that tears rolled down his cheeks. When Mama walked into the room about then, he had his friends repeat what he had said, and Mama laughed too.

Baba and Uncle Kurik taught him a new kata and watched with critical eyes while he practiced it. They both said that he needed someone his size to practice with. And then Baba remembered that there was an Andorian boy only a year younger than he was. Andorians were almost as strong as Vulcans. The next week Shron was there, learning the first kata, and grinning happily at him.

Both Baba and Uncle Kurik touched him frequently, passing calm to him when he seemed to withdraw from those around him. And Mama hugged him every day, filling him with her love in the only way she knew how.

Eventually, he seemed to be almost himself, but still his parents worried, and knew that something more permanent must be done about that frail bond. And so they made the decision that they had been discussing for several months now, and went to the captain, and told him that they would be taking a sabbatical, at the end of this mission, while the Enterprise was being refitted. They would spend a year on New Vulcan, the entire family. When they told the children, they were all excited. Even Grayson forgot everything else. Cousins! Aunts and uncles and sa'mekh and Great-Grandmother T'Pau! They would live in a house in the clan compound, and Baba would teach at the Science Academy, and perhaps Mama would too, after the new baby was old enough to leave with someone else for a few hours every day.

After that, time seemed to pass more quickly. There were decisions to make, over what would be packed and what would be put into storage, until Baba finally told Mama to pack everything. It was simply easier. But someone would need to meet them at the shuttle port with a hover-truck! There were goodbyes to be said, to long-time friends, and newer ones as well. Whenever a ship went into a long refit, there were always those who were transferred off to other ships. A whole crew could not be idle for so long. This refit was scheduled to take six months, and there were those on the crew who had that much leave coming, or who would be needed on the ship before the refit was finished, and there were some who would be given short-term assignments and then moved back to the Enterprise when it was ready to go again.

When the time came, there was no way that all their crates would fit into the shuttle. But Baba had known that already, and had some of them marked for shipment. These went into another shuttle, and were sent to the nearest StarBase. It would be several weeks before they made it to New Vulcan. What went into the shuttle were the duffles, one of the two cradles - well wrapped, and those boxes that would fit. When they were all in, there were things stuffed under all the seats, and crates in the aisles, as well. Baba put them all in designated seats, and made sure they were well buckled in, and then he carried Mama into the shuttle, and put her in the seat directly behind the pilot's seat, fastening a special webbing over her very large tummy. Then he seated himself in the navigator's seat, and Uncle Kurik took the pilot's seat. He would fly then down, and then come back, and get Aunt Chris, and Lauren and Kelvar, and come back. They would have another pilot with them, to fly the shuttle back to the Enterprise. Uncle Kurik and Aunt Chris and their family would be staying for two months, before going to Earth to visit Aunt Chris's mother.

The flight to New Vulcan was very short, for the Enterprise was closer than it had ever been to New Vulcan. When they touched down, all the children wanted to spring up immediately, but Baba looked sternly at them, and they settled down. Baba went, and opened the door, and let the steps down, and then stepped back, and someone else stepped up into the shuttle. Uncle Sybok! There was general pandemonium then, and Baba's eyes danced while Sybok tried not to grin. "Are you ready to descend, nu-ri-sa-kai?"

"If you are ready for the assault on your body which is sure to follow, os-sa-kai."

Sybok nodded, his lips quirked up. And then he turned and unbuckled Grayson, and led him off the shuttle to the waiting hover-truck, telling him to watch and be sure the brakes stayed on, very seriously. Grayson glued his eyes to the instrument console, intent on following the instructions he had been given.

Slowly the cabin of the truck filled with the family members, each one being securely strapped down before the next was brought forth, Mama being the last one. And then the cargo was moved out of the shuttle and into the truck bed, the three men working fast to get it all loaded so that they could get Mama out of the heat. When all their belongings were on the truck, Kurik bid farewell to the other two men, saying that he would be back the next day with his own family. And then he re-entered the shuttle and it lifted off into the sky. Baba and Uncle Sybok climbed into the truck cab from opposite sides, and it lifted two meters into the air, and started for the clan compound. Mama leaned against Baba and went to sleep, and the children listened as their father and his brother carried on a conversation entirely in their native tongue.

When they arrived at the clan compound, Sybok backed the hover truck up until the back of the bed was almost in the gate. He and Baba got out and opened the gate in the fence, fastening it in place to facilitate the unloading. Then they let the children out of the truck cab, and told them they could play in the yard. Sybok went and opened up the front door of the house, as well, and Baba sent them all in to use the facilities before going out to play. They looked in awe at the house that would be theirs for the next year, remembering that Baba had said that kinsman Varun's team of builders had built it. They explored the house while Baba carried Mama in and laid her on the bed in the biggest bedroom. He closed the door, and told them not to make too much noise inside the house, and then went to help Sybok carry luggage. They went down the hall, and found four other bedrooms, one of which must be the nursery. And there was a kitchen, and a living room, and a laundry room as well. There was even a desk with a comlink on it in one corner of the living room. Amanda found the pitcher of fruit juice in the stasis unit and carefully poured out a glass for each of them and made them sit at the table to drink it. When Uncle Sybok saw them, he said there were peanut butter cookies as well. In no time at all, each of them had one in each hand.

After they had finished their snack, they went out into the yard to investigate. There were some sort of thick-leaved plants growing on each side of the front door, and something small and flat covering most of the ground. And then they looked up and saw, down at the other end of the stone-fenced compound, the playground equipment, built of sturdy timbers. They looked at one another, and then back to the group of children playing there, and ran to find their father. He came out and looked where they pointed, and made them promise to behave, and watched as they ran in that direction. When he saw them surrounded by cousins, and heard the joyful cries when they were recognized, he smiled to himself, and turned once more to unload the baggage.

"Did you bring everything you owned, Spock?"

"I am sorry to say that that is exactly what we did. Nyota could not make up her mind what to bring and what to store, and she was fretting over it, so I told her to bring everything. The rest will be shipped shortly."

"There is more?" Sybok leaned against the side of the hover-truck and chuckled. "Of course there is more. You have four children already and another almost here. And I am sure the bookcase in the living room will prove too small."

"If there is only one bookcase, you are entirely correct. Nyota's language texts alone will fill one bookcase." He quirked his lips at his brother's amusement. "And have you not accumulated more belongings since you are land-bound?"

"True, very true." He waved to the side. "I have the house next to you. It will be convenient for visiting, if you ever wish to escape the chaos of your own home." But there was a smile on his face, and his voice was warm.

"Chaos is often a very apt descriptor. Children will do that, no matter how well you think you have them trained."

When the hover-truck was unloaded, Sybok set off to return it to the shuttle-port, and Spock went inside to check on Nyota, after re-closing the gate and the front door of the house. She was still sleeping, and he did not wish to disturb her, so he covered her with a blanket from the closet shelf, and went out the back door, to observe his children. At first he had a hard time picking them out of the melee, but soon he was able to identify them, happily joining in with their cousins, as though they played with them every day. Grayson was doing something with several of his male cousins, and that must by Sytak that was with them. He appeared to be teaching them a game of some sort, involving a small ball that was kicked. He relaxed to see his son so happily involved with his cousins. They had been correct, then, and this would definitely be good for their son. And there were healers, here, as well, who would work with him, and help him to decide what to do about the bond. It was the start of something new and different for their family, and he felt that it was good.

/

os-sa-kai = older brother

nu-ri-sa-kai = younger brother


	14. Chapter 14:Being Vulcan

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Fourteen - Being Vulcan**

**July 2278-Dec 2278**

It was different, not being unusual. All of his cousins had ears and eyebrows like his. And some of them were almost exactly the same color as he was. He didn't stand out at all. He found this very comforting.

The day that Mama and Baba spent secluded in the bedroom with the healers and Aunt Durra and T'Boh, while his new baby sister was born, passed almost like every other day since they had arrived on New Vulcan, playing with his cousins and eating mid-meal in the clan house. Just about time for end-meal, Baba came and took them back to their own house, and took them all to the bathing room to wash up, before leading them in to introduce them to their new sister. Amanda was absolutely delighted that the newest member of the family was another girl, and the twins were happy that she got a Vulcan name, like they had. Personally, he thought T'Mara was even prettier as a newborn than Amanda had been, but he wasn't going to say anything like that and make Amanda unhappy.

For several days, the women of the clan brought hot food to their house, and also put things in the stasis unit, that Mama or Baba could finish cooking later on. They got a chance to eat real Vulcan food for every meal, except for what Aunt Durra brought. That was most definitely African and they were delighted. Mama said she was really looking forward to having a real kitchen and being able to cook again. Baba informed them that they would all have chores, to help Mama out, like peeling vegetables. He could not remember ever having peeled a vegetable in his life, even while visiting in Africa. Some of the vegetables and fruits in the dishes that were brought to them were new to them, but Baba could identify most of them.

When T'Mara was three weeks old, and Mama was moving around more like herself again, they carried the baby down to stay with T'Pena in the solar of the clan house, in the cradle that T'Boh's babies had slept in, while Mama and Baba took them to the school, to be evaluated. First Amanda had to sit in the waiting room while he was evaluated, and then he had to sit there while she was evaluated. The waiting room was filled with all sorts of interesting things, and he had no trouble whatsoever in passing the time until he was called back into the director's office.

He and Amanda were both accepted into the school, where he was placed in the sixth level, and Amanda in the third. They would start classes in late August. They were shown were their classrooms were, and met their teachers. And then they all returned home, and Mama took a nap after feeding T'Mara. Baba would begin work at the Science Academy the same time they started to school, and he would be teaching three different classes about computers. While Mama was napping, he took them to see the Academy, and showed him where his office was. He had not moved anything into it yet, and it looked very plain. They went by Aunt Durra's office, but she was not there, and they passed T'Dena's office as well. She looked up and saw them and beckoned them in, and they looked around, seeing what she had in her office. Books, lots of books, some old printed ones, some new printed ones, and some PADDs with important looking labels on them. She had several mounted displays of minerals, too, that both of the children found fascinating. The twins would be sorry they had missed this. On second thought, perhaps they had better not tell them.

Every week, either one of the adults would take him to Healer House, or one or two of the healers would come to speak with him while they walked about inside the stone wall, or sat at the kitchen table. Sometimes they even went into his room, and asked him to tell them about the things he had there, that he had brought from the Enterprise. They let him tell them whatever he wanted to, and asked questions as well. And every session ended with a meld, while the healer gently helped him to heal the sorrow he still felt over being separated from Jilly. They told him that he should meditate every evening before he went to sleep, and so he found himself on one of the flat pillows, sitting beside his father in front of the firepot, concentrating on learning the deeper levels of meditation. Baba led him gently, initiating a meld each time he was ready to descend further, leading him along, showing him how it was done. It did help. And after he had become quite adept at this, the healers showed him how to strengthen the frail bond between him and Jilly. They had questioned him thoroughly before they did this, to determine whether he wanted to keep this bond, knowing that it would most likely be many years before he ever saw her again, and not knowing what she might do in the meantime. But he persisted in his desire to retain the bond, and strengthen it, and so they showed him how to do this. And after several months had passed, one evening as he meditated, concentrating on the bond, he felt himself slide out along the glistening silver thread, and there she was, Jilly. He sighed in contentment, at being able to feel that it was really her. He could feel no more than that she was there, but it was enough. He stayed there, content, for longer than he usually meditated, and when he rose back to the surface, Baba looked at him questioningly. "I can feel her now, Baba, and she is well."

His father reached out, and touched his hand gently, and he could feel the warmth that had surrounded him since birth. He smiled happily, and Baba's lips quirked up as well.

He found that he felt much better after that. Like a great load had lifted from his shoulders. And when classes started, and all his cousins, except those as young as the twins and younger, started back to school, he and Amanda went with them. These classes were not much like the ones they had had on the Enterprise, and there were no craft projects. There were physical conditioning classes, and they found that here, they had no advantage. It was both strange and wonderful. Wonderful to be just like everyone else, but strange to be so, as well. There were eighteen children from the clan in school that year, not counting Sytak and T'Olla, who were in their final year of graduate studies at the Science Academy. It was the first year for T'Jia and T'Ula, and someone always held their hand as they walked to school in a group. T'Pena only had seven little ones to care for now, including the twins, and would have time to devote to T'Mara when Mama started to teach the second quarter. There was only one other new baby expected this year in the clan, and she could easily care for both of them.

He made friends easily, and found the full-Vulcan boys accepted him with no problems, for they were already used to the half-Vulcans from his clan, and from some of the others on New Vulcan. His kinsmen were not the only ones who had taken wives from other races when there were not enough Vulcan women to go around after the devastation. He learned the games they played, and sat and ate mid-meal with them, and sometimes they would come to the clan compound to play on the equipment there, or he would go with some of his cousins to play in another compound. His parents watched as he was absorbed into the life around him, and relaxed, seeing how he fit in so well. His father, in particular, was well pleased to see him make friends with those who were not related to him, something that had not happened to him when he was a boy.

The classes kept him well stimulated, and he learned things that he would not have learned on the Enterprise. He was glad that Baba had given him lessons on the history and culture of Vulcan, for he would have been far behind without that. He was not always the top one in the class here, and did not need very much extra stimulation, for Vulcan classes were much more difficult and involved than the StarFleet ones had been. But he did very well, and enjoyed being with so many other bright children his own age, and was very happy at it, and his parents were well satisfied.

When he had been in school for several months, there was an accident on the school grounds, and he was the first one there, and immobilized the broken leg of the boy that had fallen. When the healers arrived, he had his hand pressing on the injured artery, preventing the boy from bleeding badly. They were impressed with his knowledge, and the next time he met with his regular healer, he was questioned more about that. He told them of his desire to study medicine, and what he had studied up to that point. The following week, he was taken into Healer House, and given his first lesson in Vulcan healing, the reading of a person's body. And every week thereafter, for as long as they were on New Vulcan, each week brought another lesson, until he was able to lay his hands on a person, and tell what part of their body was ailing, and why. He was also able to soothe patients, and to gently relieve them of some of their pain. His parents were told that he had a natural aptitude for healing, and would make a great healer when he was an adult. This did not come as any surprise to them at all.

When the end of the year came, and the clan house filled with people, Grayson was excited. Although there had been many parties on the Enterprise, he had never seen anything like this. The whole clan met in the gathering room on the second story of the clan house, the men carrying the tables and chairs up from the dining room. Everyone helped to carry up the food, one dish after another that smelled wonderful. The children were responsible for putting on the tablecloths and napkins, and setting out the plates and tableware. The older children poured out tea and fruit juice and made sure that the high chairs were set in the correct places. Each family in the clan had an assigned space at the table. When all the food was on the tables, everyone took their places. Grayson found himself on Baba's left side, next to one of his cousins. Sobek was on Baba's other side. Amanda was next, with Semik on her other side, and then Mama. The high chair with T'Mara in it, carefully strapped in as she still tilted often, sitting up being a fairly new skill for her, was on Mama's other side, next to kinsman Sesuk, who seemed delighted to be next to a little one.

When all were seated, T'Pau rose, and gave the year-end blessing on the clan, and then they ate. And ate. And ate. When they were all stuffed, the remaining food was covered and set on one of the tables back against the wall, for whenever anyone got hungry. The dirty plates and tableware and empty dishes were carried downstairs, and put to soak in the sink. Back upstairs everyone went, and set up for the music. Some people were in chairs, and others on flat pillows on the floor. Grayson happily got his ka'athyra out of its case and joined his father and grandfather where they were tuning up. When his Uncle Sybok came and sat on his other side with his own ka'athyra, he grinned happily. Someone had brought up a few of the padded chairs, and Mama was in one of them, with T'Mara in her lap, clapping her hands at all the noise generated by the tuning up. When the actual music began, T'Mara got very quiet, her little mouth gaping open in astonishment. And when Mama began to sing, along with Aunt Durra and the other singers, she craned her head around and put her little fingers on Mama's lips, wondering.

The music went on for over two hours, until fingers and lips began to complain. And then the instruments were carefully packed away and set against the walls where they would not be damaged. And now it was story-telling time. Sesuk led the way, telling some of the old, old tales. All the children sat spellbound until he was finished, sighing in wonder at the tales of battles between long-vanished clans, and some of the history of their own clan. There followed other tales, from other members of the clan, and Sybok told of the time the pirates had tried to capture the ship he was on. Then Baba was pressured to tell a tale as well, and told of the scaly green things that he and Captain Kirk had battled. Grayson remembered that story, from hearing it in Africa. And then Mama told the tale of the time they had escorted three delegations of aliens to their first Federation conference, and all the problems that had been solved then, and about the egg that one of them had laid while on the Enterprise. She even sang the song that the egg-layer had sung after the egg was laid, with Baba joining in. Grayson thought it was all wonderful. He was enjoying his year of being Vulcan.


	15. Chapter 15:Finding a Healer

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Fifteen - Finding a Healer**

**Jan 2279**

Doctor McCoy called Baba soon after the new year started and wanted to know whether he had found a healer that would come back with them to the Enterprise. It would be out of dry-dock soon, and ready to be re-staffed. Baba had said that he had not been aware that there was any rush about it. McCoy sputtered back at him, and then laughed. "No rush, Spock, but if you haven't started asking yet, perhaps now is a good time. If you can find someone, they will probably have business to take care of before they leave. And StarFleet will need a little time to process the paperwork."

"You are correct. It is time for me to begin questioning. Have you drawn up a job description?"

"Yes I have, and it's coming to you right now."

Grayson saw the message light blinking and hurried over to turn on the small printer attached to the comlink, that they seldom used. A sheet of plastic paper began to scroll out of the printer, with the StarFleet emblem at the top. He peered at it, trying to read it as it moved out from under the print head.

"Is that Grayson I see there at the end of the desk?"

"Yes, Dr McCoy, I am here."

"How have you been doing?"

"I am doing fine. I go to school every day, and work with the healers on end-day. They have been teaching me to read bodies."

McCoy looked a little confused. "Vulcan bodies have words on them? Like tattoos, do you mean?"

"No, no. I place my hands on someone, and read their body to see where they are injured or ill."

"Hey, that sounds like a great skill. That would definitely be useful if the scanners in the biobeds weren't working, or on a planet where we didn't have much equipment. Do you think you can teach me to do that when you get back?"

Grayson looked doubtful. "I will attempt to do so, but I do not believe that your PSI rating is high enough."

"Well, blast." The doctor shook his head. "Always some reason that I can't do what I want to. Don't forget to start looking now, Spock."

"I will not forget, doctor." He closed the connection and took the one-page job description that Grayson held out to him.

"I don't think he worded it very well, Baba. This doesn't seem like it would attract many Vulcan healers."

Spock quickly read the document. "You are correct, Grayson. I do not believe we can use this document until we have already convinced someone to take the position. We will just file it away until that time."

When he had put the document away safely, he turned back to his son. "Do you have any feel for whether any of the healers you know might be interested in such a position?"

Grayson thought hard before answering. "There is a young healer that I know, Artak, who might. He is bonded to another healer, T'Shan, who I am sure would be interested. They ask me many questions about the Enterprise."

Spock looked very thoughtful. "This does sound promising. Perhaps we will bring Dr McCoy two Vulcans instead of one." His eyes twinkled at his son. "Will you introduce me to them?"

"Of course, Baba. They would be nice to have on the Enterprise."

Next end-day, when Baba accompanied him to Healer House, they asked to speak with Artak and T'Shan before Grayson's regular session, if they were available. The healer at the desk motioned them into a small room, and in a few moments, the two young healers appeared. Spock could tell that they were curious about being summoned, but much too polite to show it. When they were seated across from him and Grayson, he began to explain what was wanted. "The Enterprise now has a large group of Vulcans on its staff. When Grayson experienced the shock that he has been treated for here, it became very obvious that a Vulcan healer was needed on the medical staff. No healer has ever applied to StarFleet. Therefore, I have been asked to attempt to recruit one, or more. The need is very great, and StarFleet is prepared to waive attendance at the Academy for the right person or persons. You would be asked to sign on for one complete mission, which normally lasts for five years, at the end of which you could decide whether to stay with StarFleet or return to New Vulcan. Please consider this. You may ask me any questions that you like about StarFleet or the Enterprise, now or at any time in the future."

The two young healers sat there quite still for a moment, and then both began to talk a once. They both stopped, their cheeks flushed green. Artak then spoke, after laying his fingers gently against those of T'Shan. "I believe that we are very interested in this proposal, osu Spock. But there are things that we would need to know. What sort of living arrangements are offered?"

"You would have a small apartment, with one large room used for entertaining, studying, or when you choose to eat in your own quarters. There is a nice-sized bedroom and bathing room. There is also another, special room attached to the quarters of bonded Vulcans. If there are children in the family, the quarters are expanded with the addition of a playroom, another bathing room, and two more bedrooms, or whatever number of bedrooms becomes necessary. A laundry room is also added at that time. All quarters are furnished with standard furniture, but often a selection is available and you may choose the color of upholstery material or the engraved design in the front of a chest. A comlink is provided, which is connected to the ship's computers, and may be used to communicate with family or others on the ship."

"You did not mention a kitchen."

"There is unfortunately no kitchen. But there is a synthesizer for your use for those times when you do not wish to eat in one of the mess halls."

"What type of food is available in the mess halls?"

"There is always a wide variety available, many fresh fruits and vegetables, and there is always one vegetarian main dish available at each meal. There are many Vulcan dishes on the menu, although each one is only served occasionally, but they can be programmed into the synthesizer in your quarters if you wish."

"And what is the wage offered? And any other benefits."

"The wage would be dependent on the grade assigned. I would assume that Lieutenant would be the lowest grade that would be assigned to you. I can furnish you with the current wage and benefits description for that grade. I will have it sent to me by the captain. I can tell you that you would get several short leaves, to visit planets where the ship is stopped for supplies, so that you could go sight-seeing or shopping. There is often also the opportunity to go onto various StarBases for a few hours for a meal or shopping. For each year that you complete in service, you would receive two full weeks of paid leave."

"And would we be required to wear uniforms?"

"Yes, you would be required to wear the uniform of the medical department. You would receive a uniform allotment every year. If the uniform changes, you would receive a new allotment."

Two heads were nodding. "I believe we would be interested in accepting this offer. Please furnish us with the wage and benefits statement and a job description. We will speak with you again after we have read these documents, and spoken to each other about this."

"I am pleased that you are considering this position. The need is there, and I am sure that I speak for every Vulcan on board when I say that we would be much more confident if a Vulcan healer were present."

They stood and turned to the door, and then turned back and motioned Grayson to come with them. "We will see that someone returns him to the clan compound when his session is complete."

Spock thanked them, and returned to his home, hopeful that this mission was successfully concluded. He made a quick call to Jim, and got the information he needed, and put the two pages together in a small folder to take to the two healers on First-day on his way to the Academy.

Three weeks later, when he took Grayson in to Healer House, they were met by the two young healers, who showed him the packet of forms which StarFleet had sent them when they had returned the letter that Jim had included with the wage and benefit information. They had them all filled out already, and were anxious to send them in. Spock gave them a small bow, and said he would be glad to have them join the crew of the Enterprise and extended the welcome of the captain and the chief medical officer, as well. Grayson was delighted, his face lighting up as he offered his own welcome. It was a mission well accomplished.

/

Author's Note: I have another obligation and will be unable to post new chapters again until Monday, August 23. Regular new chapters will begin again then.


	16. Chapter 16:Cousins

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Sixteen - Cousins**

**Feb 2279-June2279**

Three of Grayson's cousins, Smark, Stohk, and Srick, were in his class in school, however only two, T'Rena and Salak, were in Amanda's class. Three of their cousins, T'Ula, T'Ina, and Synok were within a year of the twin's age and played with them every day. The rest of their cousins were spread out, from Sytak, who was seventeen years older than Grayson, to T'Cala, who was three months younger than T'Mara. The biggest gap was the eleven years between T'Olla and Saavik. After that there was no gap that was as long as eighteen months between children. There were thirty of them, spread out over twenty-seven years. Of course, Lauren and Kelvar were on the Enterprise, where Grayson and Amanda and the twins had spent most of their lives. So ordinarily, there would only have been twenty-three children here on New Vulcan, instead of the twenty-eight that were here. Still, that was an impressive number of children that the clan had created, all but three of them born after the devastation.

Before that, back on Vulcan, there might have been some talk about the number of children in each family. The unspoken rule had been to limit your family to two children, to keep the population stable. Of course, there had always been those who had had larger families, mostly out in the farming districts. But now, larger families were almost the rule. Those who stuck to the old logic often found themselves chastised for not helping to repopulate the species.

Parik had very carefully taken T'Pau's lineage book apart and put the pages back into the binding very cleverly, so that new pages could be added where necessary, and had even created some special pages, that folded in half, for families that grew larger than would fit comfortably on one page. This was very helpful for those who had had more than one bondmate. These pages were strengthened in the area where the page folded, so that they would not disintegrate along the fold. It was very helpful to have someone skilled in such things in the clan.

One afternoon, after they had all come home from school, T'Pau brought out the lineage book and showed each of them where their name was. Carefully, each of them read the flowing script, so different from the printed script that was used in their textbooks. They followed the lines that showed their parent's names, and their grandparent's names, and sometimes more. They were fascinated to see exactly what the relationships were between each of them. When Senek was looking at his page, with Smark and T'Ama looking over his shoulders, and T'Ula in his lap, helping him to hold the book, Grayson could see what was on the page and thought to himself that this information was not entirely correct, but he did not say anything. He knew there was a mystery there that his parents had cautioned him about, and he knew that he must not say anything where others could hear. If Selek had not told his own children his story yet, then it was not Grayson's turn to speak up.

When it was their turn, Grayson and Amanda spread the book out over both of their laps, so that the twins could stand behind them and look over their shoulders. As the twins could not read Vulcan script yet, Grayson read everything aloud, his finger carefully following the curving lines of script. The twins were awed. And then they asked why he and Amanda had two names, and they only had one. As did T'Mara. Grayson told them that Amanda had always had two names, from the day she was born, and he had asked for his second name. "Go and ask Mama and Baba what your second names should be. They will pick one that fits your personality."

The twins looked at each other. Maybe they would wait a while. They didn't think they wanted names like "Misbehave" or "Impolite". They must try harder to be good before they asked for names which suited their personality. Although they did think that they were better behaved than they used to be.

Every school day, all the clan's children walked to the educational complex together. The smaller children always found an older child who was willing to hold their hand and talk to them as they walked. Sometimes Grayson or Amanda was chosen for this 'duty', and they always enjoyed it, talking with their younger cousins about what they were doing in school, or what they would do when they got home. At mid-meal, most of them would sit together to eat, although there were always some other children with them. And when school let out, once again, they usually formed a group to walk back to the compound together. Sometimes there would be other children, who lived in the same direction they did, that would walk along with them.

When they got home, and put up their PADDs and changed their clothes, they did their chores before going outside to run around and play for a while before end-meal. After end-meal, they studied before bedtime. One of the things that Grayson always looked forward to was that running-around time. The sehlats were always out then, eager to interact with the children. Selek's children had a sehlat, and Sarek's as well. And Sytak had one, and Denar also. Saavic and T'Rena even had one. And Somok's children would get one out of the next litter. If they had been staying on New Vulcan, they would have gotten one as well, but since they were only staying a year, they had to make do but playing with the ones belonging to the other families in the clan. The oldest two sehlats were almost six years old, and the others were younger. Grayson really hoped that the new pup would be old enough to come to the compound before they left, because he really, really wanted to see a very young pup. But in the meantime, he romped with the others, enjoying every minute of it. Sometimes he even got to help feed them. But no one had to clean up after them, because there was a certain area in the compound that was marked out for the sehlats to dig in, and they were very conscientious about only using that part of the grounds. They worked their way slowly around the walls of the compound, and by the time they got back to the beginning, everything had been absorbed, and they were willing to use that ground again.

On the two end-week days, Grayson and Amanda, and to a lesser extent, the twins, helped Mama and Baba do the family chores - the laundry, changing the beds, cleaning the bathrooms and the kitchen and sweeping the sand out of the house. There seemed to always be sand in the house. Somebody swept every day, and there was still sand on the floor. And after that was finished, they all went down to the clan house, and upstairs to the gather room, and there were the suus mahna lessons, and the meditation lessons and the music lessons. And Sesuk would tell more tales from the history of Vulcan. Every family took one hot dish and one cold dish, and they were put out on the tables, and people filled their plates and sat around and listened to Sesuk speak, or someone playing an old song, or even better, someone singing it. And after the sun had set, the parents picked up their sleepy children and their empty dishes and the families headed home. It was Grayson's very favorite time of the week, except for his lessons at Healer House. He loved to join with his cousins as they moved through the katas, with his father and grandfather and uncles watching them and correcting their mistakes. And sitting on the floor pillows in a group, all moving through the layers of meditation, so quiet that all you could hear was the sound of breathing, he felt so close to all of them. He was truly going to miss these sessions when they went back to the Enterprise. And he was going to miss playing with his cousins, romping in the compound with the sehlats, climbing over the playground equipment, sitting in the classrooms beside them, walking to and from school with a younger cousin's hand in his, while talking to an older cousin. So many experiences, and all good. Things that he would remember all his life.


	17. Chapter 17:Jilly

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Seventeen - Jilly**

**2278-9**

Her very earliest memories were of the day care center and the other children there, most particularly Grayson. It seemed that there had never been a time when she didn't know Grayson, when he hadn't been there, protecting her. Whenever she had been unhappy, he had cheered her up. When she had learned something new, he had smiled and laughed and been happy for her. And now he wouldn't be there any more. She didn't know how she was going to survive without his calm presence in her life.

She was curled into a ball on her bed, clutching her favorite stuffed animal, her face wet with tears. When they came back from the mess hall after supper, her parents had informed her that this was their next-to-last night on the Enterprise. They would be packing all evening and all the next day, and the following day they would disembark at StarBase 4, where they would wait a few hours, and then board the new ship they had been assigned to. They did not tell her what ship that was. They did not tell her why they had waited so long to tell her, so that she could not say goodbye to her friends. They only told her to go into her room and sort out what she wanted to take with her. How could she decide what to leave behind? She didn't really have that much, and every bit of it was dear to her. She couldn't believe her parents would do this to her. She was completely miserable, and expressed this the only way she knew how - by curling up in a ball and crying. She had no idea that she was projecting her discomfort to Grayson.

She was not allowed to leave their quarters again until they headed for the transporter deck. All their meals were consumed in their quarters, from the synthesizer. Pale of face and unsteady on her feet, she walked down the corridors of the only home she remembered for the very last time and stood on the lit disc wishing this was all a dream. Unfortunately, it was not. On StarBase 4, they went to a small waiting area, closed off from most of the rest of the base, that was used for transients, and waited for their new ship to dock. Their baggage waited with them, four crates, sitting on the far side of the room with the anti-grav attachments still in place. There was nothing for her to do, no reading material, no toys, no view screen, so she just sat there, hands in her lap, waiting.

After what seemed like years, someone called their names, and they followed him down a short passageway to another transporter deck, and soon found themselves aboard a different ship. They were escorted to their new quarters, with their crates following soon, and her parents were told when and where to report. They were also told where the day care and education department was. Her records had already been transferred. So her teachers had known she was leaving and had said nothing to her? Somehow she felt even more crushed than she had been before. She waited for her father to open the crate that held her belongings and began to put her clothing and books and stuffed animals away in her new bedroom, smaller than her old one had been. She made up her bed, with sheets fresh out of the package, and lay down on her bed with that same stuffed animal that she had cried into before. She didn't know anyone, she didn't know her way around this ship, and she didn't even know this room. She wasn't even sure where the bathroom was in this new apartment. She was lost.

The next morning, after breakfast in a much smaller mess hall, her parents took her to the educational department and checked her in. The director took her by the hand and led her down a short hall to the primary room, and introduced her to the teacher. There were only three other children in the room, and they were all boys. She really would have liked another girl to talk to. She settled down, and began to work on the assignment sheets she was given. This she knew how to do. Grayson had helped her understand math, and she wasn't afraid of it any more. As she sat and worked, she remembered the days that they had sat next to one another, and talked and laughed as they worked, and her spirits lifted, just a little. She still had her memories, even if everything else was strange.

Over the next few weeks, she became accustomed to this new ship. Her parents worked on different shifts here, so that one woke her up and took her to breakfast, and the other picked her up from school and took her to supper. She found this very strange, but she adapted. She learned the names of the three boys in her classroom, but she really didn't make much effort to get to know them. She just didn't feel like it yet. She put all her energy into her school work, and her teacher praised her continuously.

The weeks slowly merged into months, and she found that she had settled into a routine. She still missed her friends. She had no one to talk to, and she was lonely. Once she asked her mother whether she could make a subspace call, to some of her friends back on the Enterprise, and she was scolded and told that they couldn't afford to do things like that, and she never brought it up again. But she did have a small comlink screen in her bedroom here, and it was connected to the ship's library computer. And so she began to read, very widely. Since she almost never had any homework, and she had no other children to play with in the evenings, she sat in her room and read. She learned many things this way, and was soon able to request things from the library. She discovered the newsfeed, and put in a permanent search for news about the Enterprise, set so that her parents would not discover it. It gave her a very small feeling of joy to have that tenuous link to a happier time in her life.

It was one evening when she had turned off the comlink and settled into bed that she first felt it. Just the very faintest feeling that Grayson was thinking about her. She didn't know why she felt that, but she did, and it made her feel ever so much better. She smiled to herself, and patted her stuffed animal, and fell to sleep easily for the first time since leaving the Enterprise.

It was the next week that she found the short article about the StarFleet officers that were spending a year on New Vulcan, teaching at the new Science Academy there, and raising their children as Vulcans for a year. There was even a picture! She was so excited. She bookmarked that article, so that she could go back and read it again. Grayson would have so many exciting adventures! How she wished that she would be there, on the Enterprise, when he returned, to hear him tell them. Since that was not going to happen, she did the next best thing that she could think of. She began to research New Vulcan, finding out as much as she could about it. It made her feel closer to Grayson and Amanda, who she missed almost as much as Grayson. She had played with Amanda every day for three years, and seen her at lunchtime almost every day since then. Amanda had been her best friend that was a girl, and the one she whispered secrets to, when she had any.

The day of her tenth birthday, her teacher wished her a happy birthday, and the three boys in her classroom joined in, asking her what she was going to do to celebrate. She had no idea. Her parents had not said anything at all about doing anything special. They hadn't even sent a cake to the school, because there were so few students. So she just smiled and said it was all a surprise. When she got back to their quarters after supper, there was a message on the com link, from her aunt and uncle on the colony planet. They laughed and smiled and wished her a happy birthday, and showed her the new litter of kittens that the cat that lived in their barn had had. They also showed her the new calf, and flower garden that she had helped plant the time her parents had taken her there for a visit. It was a very nice message. She wondered how her aunt and uncle could afford such a message if they were as expensive as her mother had said they were, but she saved this one onto a data chip and carried it into her bedroom, copying it onto her own comlink, and hiding the chip to save it. She watched that message over and over again after that, looking at the smiling faces of her aunt and uncle, and watching the kittens playing in the barn. It was the only birthday present she had received.

They had been on this new ship for almost a year when a new girl came into their classroom. She was so glad to have a girl to talk to again that she smiled and laughed and made friends very quickly. She showed Sally where everything was, and even helped her with the dreaded math worksheets. Her teacher noted that the solemn, quiet little girl was going out of her shell, and was happy for her. Life after that was a little better, not quite so lonely. But she still missed Grayson, and Amanda, and her old life with many friends. This smaller ship just wasn't the same.


	18. Chapter 18:On the Enterprise Again

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Eighteen - On the Enterprise Again**

**June 2279**

As their year on New Vulcan drew to an end, Grayson found himself of two minds. He missed his friends, and his life on the Enterprise, but he had enjoyed living near his cousins, and going to school with them every day. He would miss them when he returned to the Enterprise. There did not seem to be any way around it, whatever happened, he would miss someone.

Mama and Baba finished their last classes, and cleaned out their offices in the Academy building, carrying books and PADDs back to the house in the compound. The school session completed, and he and Amanda were given records to take back to the Enterprise with them. They carried them home, and turned them over to Mama, who stored them away in a safe place.

The twins were glad to have their older siblings at home every day, and showed them how T'Mara was taking her first steps, toddling about and laughing. And the new sehlat pup was gamboling about the compound, trying to follow the older ones in everything they did. The last two weeks were full of happiness, even with the underlying sadness at the imminent departure. Uncle Sybok came almost every evening and shared end-meal with them, talking well into the night with Baba. It was obvious that he was going to miss them as much as they were going to miss him.

There was a music night on end-week, after school was out, and Grayson sat between his father and his uncle, with his grandfather on the other side of his uncle, and played his ka'athyra, listening to the sound of the four instruments together, for what might be the last time. He didn't want it to be the last time. When they had finished the piece they had been practicing together, Baba reached over, and laid his hand on Grayson's shoulder, warm and comforting. On his other side, Uncle Sybok leaned down and whispered to him that his playing had been very, very good. Grayson smiled happily. Surely they would not allow this to be the last time that all four of them played together.

The following week passed almost too fast. They spent the entire week packing. The crates that they had shipped things in from the Enterprise had been stored in the cargo warehouse the whole time they were here, and Uncle Sybok delivered them early on first-day morning. He also brought three additional empty ones, which made Baba's eyes twinkle, and Mama exclaim that she hadn't really bought THAT much new stuff, had she? Baba just looked at Uncle Sybok, who looked back at him, and then they both looked at Mama, with their lips quirked up in identical expressions. Mama huffed off, pretending to be angry, but she was having a hard time not laughing herself. And all three of those extra crates got filled up. Mama tried to pretend that it was T'Mara's things, but Baba just looked at her until her voice dropped to a mutter and she walked off.

There was a big meal the last night they were there, and everyone sat around afterwards and talked and talked and talked. The cousins finally went to sleep in piles, their heads pillowed on the sehlats, while their parents kept talking, long after full dark.

In the morning, Uncle Sybok was there with the hovertruck almost as soon as breakfast was over. He and Baba loaded the crates onto the back of the truck and secured them, and then Mama put T'Mara in the backpack carrier, after checking all over the house once more, to be sure nothing of theirs was being left behind. They all piled into the truck cab, and Baba closed the front door of the house for the last time, and then the gate in the stone fence, before joining Uncle Sybok and Mama in the front seat. He took the backpack carrier from Mama, holding it in front of him, while T'Mara laughed and waved her arms about, thinking they were going on a hike. She had no idea what was coming up.

They got to the shuttle landing field just as the shuttle was descending. Baba let them get out of the hovertruck and stand and watch as it landed, well back from the area where the sand and dust were being blown into the air. When the dust had settled, the door of the shuttle opened, and the stairs flipped down, and there was Uncle Kurik. The children yelled and waved at him, and his lips quirked up at them as he walked down the stairs onto the dusty ground. "I take it that you are ready to depart."

Baba nodded. "All our belongings are here. I see you have brought a larger shuttle. I am not familiar with this design."

Uncle Kurik nodded. "This is a new one. Part of that refit. I think it is possible that all those crates will fit inside."

"If not, Sybok will ship up the remainder. We have numbered the crates in the order of importance."

"That was an excellent idea." Now he turned to Mama, standing with the backpack carrier in her hands. "There is one seat rigged to hold that carrier. Chris told me you would be using it."

Mama grinned at him. "Oh, thanks. I think I'll go and strap her in right now then." Baba followed her, one hand under her elbow as she climbed the stairs. At the top, he turned, and told them to say their good-byes to Uncle Sybok and then enter the shuttle. All four of them turned, and enveloped their uncle in tight hugs. He patted their backs, and ruffled their hair, and told them that surely it would not be long before they could arrange another visit, or he could meet them somewhere. They held back tears, and climbed into the shuttle, where Baba strapped them down into the first row of seats, Grayson and the twins on one side, and Amanda on the other side with T'Mara and Mama.

Then the men began to carry the crates in and strap them down in the back of the shuttle. Uncle Kurik had removed all the unnecessary seats, so that there was a great amount of room available for the crates. And indeed, they all fit. The duffles were carried in last, and stuffed down between the first row of crates and the backs of their seats. And then Uncle Sybok clasped Baba about the upper arm, and said he would surely see him again soon, and Baba did the same, and then he turned, and left the shuttle, and Baba and Uncle Kurik pulled up the steps and shut the door and settled into the two seats at the front of the shuttle. In very little time, they were in the air. T'Mara did not understand what was going on at all, but Amanda was keeping her amused.

The trip took only two hours, as the Enterprise was, for the first time in its history, assigned to this sector of space. There was indeed the possibility of more visits to New Vulcan in the next few years. When they saw the lights of the Enterprise, shining out into the darkness of space before them, the children, all except T'Mara, let out a loud whoop of sound. Mama laughed. Soon they were maneuvering through the shuttle hangers doors, through the forcefield that kept the air in, and settling down onto the deck. They were home again.

Baba came, and Mama settled the backpack carrier onto his back, fastening all the straps. He took the two large duffles, one in each hand, and Mama took the medium-sized one. Each of the children took their own small duffle, and they all filed out of the shuttle. Uncle Kurik was standing there, beside the stairs, to help if needed. And there, waiting for them, was Uncle Jim. Grayson and Amanda laughed and ran to hug him. His face was gleaming brightly, with a wide smile on it, and he welcomed the family back aboard the ship. "Your quarters have been repainted, and you have new comlink equipment, and a vastly improved synthesizer. And carpeting."

Mama gasped. "Carpeting! In the whole apartment?"

"Well, not the bathrooms." Uncle Jim was grinning at her.

"This I can't wait to see."

And so they set off, heading for the familiar suite of rooms that had been the only home that the children had ever known until they went to New Vulcan. Once inside, Mama took a quick tour, ecstatic over how clean and nice everything looked with the new paint and carpet. The children quickly noticed that they now had small comlink screens in their own bedrooms, as well as the one on the desk in the living area. Grayson and Amanda looked at each other and grinned. They could call their cousins! But Baba was there, telling them that this equipment was only connected to the ship's library. It was for studying. Grayson said nothing, but thought that surely he could find a way around that.

There were men at the door, with their crates, wanting to know where they went. Because of the numbers Mama and Baba had put on them, they were able to tell the men which crates went here in their quarters, and in which rooms, and which ones went directly to storage. And it was then that Mama realized that there was no bed for T'Mara. Uncle Jim just laughed at her, and took her back into the playroom, and showed her the new bedroom, against the wall between the living area and the playroom, with the short end of the room against the twins' bedroom wall. The playroom was very much smaller now. "We thought about giving you an entirely new suite, but T'Vela thought you would want to get acclimated to being back on the ship first, and be able to have some input into the new configuration."

Mama grinned and nodded. "And she was exactly right." She looked around. "This playroom really is too small now. You are right, we need larger quarters."

"Well, when you are ready, make an appointment with her, and she will set things in motion. And now it's supper time." He led the family off down the corridors, and showed them the new and improved mess hall. There were many more synthesizers lining one whole wall, and the serving line started almost right inside the door. The whole room was arranged completely differently. And seemed to be bigger, as well. It was strange to take a tray and go down the line after spending the past year cooking their own food and eating right in the kitchen where they prepared it.

Uncle Jim took T'Mara from Mama, and she looked at him, trying to figure out who this was, as he talked to her while he walked alongside the family. When they got to the end of the line, he led them off to a table, where Cathy and George and Winona May were sitting, as well as Uncle Kurik and Aunt Chris and Lauren and Kelvar. Tanik and Charlene and Patak were there as well, and Charlene had a very large belly. There was going to be another baby very, very soon. There was a brief flurry of greetings and hugs when the trays had been sat down, and then everyone got seated, and started to eat, in between questions about what had been happening during the year that they had been apart, even though there had been many subspace calls during that time.

Grayson sat back and enjoyed the liveliness going on around him. He had missed this, even as he had enjoyed being on New Vulcan. But this, this felt like home. He looked from one person around the table to another, remembering events concerning that person. He remembered when he had been very little, and Uncle Jim had brought him to the mess hall and fed him a cheeseburger and chocolate milkshake and he had gotten sick, all over Uncle Jim. He almost laughed out loud when eh remembered that, and Semik, sitting beside him, turned to see what was funny. Grayson shook his head, and went back to eating his supper. He watched T'Mara, looking at all these new people, and grinned. She would know them all soon. And love them all as much as the rest of them did.


	19. Chapter 19:This is Home

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Nineteen - This is Home**

**July 2279-2280**

One of the first things that Mama and Baba did was take the older children to meet with the the Head of the Education Department, taking their records from New Vulcan. They did leave T'Mara and the twins in day care.

The Education Director, Dr Helburton, had all their previous records from the Enterprise, and took the chips that Mama gave him and put them right into his desktop comlink, saving the contents before handing them back. He scanned the contents quickly, and then looked across his desk at the family. "I see no problem at all in assigning Grayson to the Secondary group this year. The work he did on New Vulcan was at least as strenuous as what he would have done here. And he had actually completed all of the Primary work before you left, anyway."

Mama beamed at Grayson, and he smiled back.

"Amanda will still be in the Primary group, of course, but she has also advanced more than she would have here. She is doing quite well. You have very talented children, Commander and Lieutenant Commander. I shall inform the Kindergarten teacher to be well prepared for the twins."

Wisely, neither Mama nor Baba spoke about the problems they had had with the twins misbehaving. They were much better behaved than they had been, and a year spent playing with their Vulcan cousins had helped immensely. They just hoped it would stick. The two privates sessions they had had with T'Pau _might_ have had something to do with that. They had looked at her with awe on their faces for months after that.

The family left the Director's office, and left the children in the various rooms where activities were provided during the months when actual school sessions were not held. Today was the start of a week-long art project, and Amanda was looking forward to it with great anticipation. Grayson was remembering the Valentines that he had made one year, especially the one he had made for Jilly. He still had the one she had made him, under clothing in one of his dresser drawers. But he was looking forward to the week-long field and track competition next week more than the art stuff. He was wondering whether the trampoline would be set up then.

The rest of the time before classes started back up seemed to pass very fast. It was good to be back with Joey and Shu!ss and Shron and Grrel, even knowing that Shron and Grell would stay behind in Primary for another year. At least he got to see them every day for two months. And after that he would see them in the gymnasium and lunchroom frequently. He settled in again, doing the things he was familiar with. On Saturday mornings, there was suus mahna practice, and Shron was always there. He had learned a whole new kata while Grayson was gone, a different one than the ones Grayson knew. So Grayson learned that one, while Shron learned the one Grayson had learned on New Vulcan with his cousins.

And just before classes started, Charlene and Tanik's baby girl was born, and they named her T'Sharla. Grayson had never heard that name before. Tanik said it had been his sister's. That was the first time anyone had ever heard him speak of a sister.

At Christmas time, Mama and Baba had a big party in their new quarters, which they called a house warming. Grayson thought that was a funny name to call it. There wasn't even any house! And if there had been, they would not have set it on fire. Amanda just giggled when he complained to her and told him he was being too logical, just like Baba was sometimes. Grayson took that as a compliment and beamed all day. He really liked the new quarters. His room was a lot bigger than it had been, and he had his own desk. And the day after the party, they called their grandparents in Africa and showed them how they had decorated their new quarters. All the family was there and they got to say hello to all their aunts and uncles and cousins and everyone. The call lasted three hours. Baba just shook his head.

In February, Dr M'Benga and Janice had another baby, also a girl, that they named Mari. Janice said the name just sounded familiar to her for some reason. She had a big red birthmark on her arm, but McCoy said it could easily be removed. Grayson got to watch while he did it, with a face mask in place and everything. He talked about it non-stop for five weeks, until Baba told him that was enough. And he wrote all about it in the private log that he kept now.

In March, Uncle Kurik and Aunt Chris disappeared for four days, and they kept Lauren and Kelvar. He asked Mama if there was going to be a new baby, and she looked at he very oddly and told him to go talk to his father. Baba just stared at him for a long time, and then said that it was not time to discuss this with him. He must wait until he turned sixteen. He didn't know why that was, and it made no sense at all to him. After all, the same thing had happened with Mama and Baba, and after that there were the twins. Why would he have to wait until he was sixteen for Baba to confirm that there was a connection? He shook his head and walked off, confused.

In April, the entire enrollment of the Education Department, including the day care class, was transported down to a planet for an all-day outing. All the teachers, and day care attendants, and fifty security guards went with them. Grayson spent the whole day collecting specimens of plant life and insect life, and tiny feathers, castings of footprints, and everything else he could find. He filled his whole backpack. Baba was impressed. McCoy was astonished. Mama just grinned at him and ruffled his hair. Baba and McCoy showed him how to make slides and preserve his specimens so that they did not rot. And then he got to use one of the microscopes in the medical lab, and one of Baba's special scanners in the science lab, to see the insides of his specimens, the individual cells that made them up. He had enough to keep him busy for months. He had no idea what his siblings had done that day.

In June, Amanda had her ninth birthday. Once again she asked for the cake with shredded carrots and chopped nuts and little pieces of pineapple. He liked that cake, but not as much as Amanda and Baba. He gave her a new bodysuit in a soft gold, and a jumper to wear over it, in a deep cinnamon fabric that glimmered and shone. Mama had helped him pick it out when they docked at StarBase 13 for a day. Amanda loved it, and hugged him hard.

T'Mara's birthday was right at the end of June. She got a cake, and new fuzzies, and a brand new dress from babu and bibi. She laughed and danced around and was so happy that it was contagious.

In July, the twins were five. Baba gave them each a PADD, with their first set of lessons on it. They were in awe. Baba hadn't felt that they were responsible enough for PADDs the year before. They spent the entire remainder of the weekend in their room, laying on their beds and working on their lessons. Baba had to hurry and get the next set ready. They learned to read and write Standard and do addition and subtraction before classes started in September. The kindergarten teacher was impressed.

In August, he turned twelve. Mama took him down to McCoy, who gave him a long talk about the changes that would start occurring in his body, and how his voice would act funny for a long time. He had heard other boy's voices do that funny up and down thing, but he hadn't realized that it was connected with growing a beard and other body hair. That night he carefully checked himself over, but he didn't have any black hairs growing anywhere except on the top of his head. And his lok wasn't any bigger than it had ever been. But Sunday, when everyone was being lazy, he spent several hours doing research on the comlink on his desk in his bedroom. He learned a lot of things that McCoy hadn't told him. And McCoy had only told him about humans, and the way they developed. He researched Vulcans, too. He was amazed at what he found in the ship's medical library. No one had thought to restrict access to it by the children.

In September, after classes started, they called their grandparents in Africa, and told them all about school. Babu told them how much they had grown, and Bibi smiled at them all and wanted to know when they were coming back to Africa. Mama said in three more years.

In October, sa'mekh called again, and this time he got to talk to his cousins, and show them some of the preserved specimen slides that he had made. They made him promise to bring them the next time he visited.

In November, he finished all the worksheets for the seventh level, and started on the eighth. And he took this year's first aid class, although there weren't any new topics. McCoy let him do most of the demonstrations.

In December they had another big party, with all the Vulcans there, with all their children. It was almost as good as being back on New Vulcan. They all wanted to hear all about it, again, even though they had told them everything before. There weren't many people on the Enterprise who had ever spent much time on New Vulcan, let alone a whole year. He got out the holovids he had taken of the sehlats playing in the compound with the cousins, and played it four times. The last time, all the adults were watching, too. It was a good party.


	20. Chapter 20:Choosing a Direction

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Twenty - Choosing a Direction**

**2281**

Between the lessons that Baba created for him, the information he was able to glean from the new comlink in his bedroom, and the lessons he continued to get from Artak and T'Shan, now fully established in the Enterprise medical department, he realized more and more that this was the direction he wished to follow. And so, when the Education Department scheduled another Career Day, he once again found himself sitting and listening to Dr McCoy speak, and went up to him afterwards and asked for further guidance in what he should study, here and now, to prepare himself.

McCoy looked at him, and asked him if he was sure. Grayson was emphatic. This was his chosen path. McCoy nodded. "Then we need to set up a conference, with your parents, and the education staff, and plot out what you need to study. Latin and Greek, for starters."

"Mama has already been teaching me that."

"Yes, but not the medical part, probably. So we need to give her some guidance there."

Grayson nodded. He could see what McCoy was saying. And so the conference was set up, and Artak and T'Shan were included as well. And a plan was made, of all the things he needed to study, so that he would be well prepared for admission to the medical track at the Academy. Since he would go straight there, and not have a pre-med degree from some college, he needed to complete as much of that study as possible, right here on the Enterprise. Dr Helburton foresaw no difficulties with that at all. "Grayson is progressing at a very swift pace. My suggestion is that he continue to complete the requirements for his Secondary Certificate in the mornings and spend the afternoons in medical preparation studies, some days here in the Education Department, and some days in the Medical Department." And that easily, it was set up. On Tuesdays, he would be with McCoy, and on Thursdays with Artak or T'Shan. He would extend his knowledge of first aid and wound dressing, and later learn more. They would make him explain everything that he was doing, and the anatomy of the wounds he observed. Everything he did would be recorded, and McCoy would submit quarterly reports, just as the Education department did.

Grayson was issued a provisional badge for the Medical Department, and wore it at all times when he was there. His face became so familiar that many, coming in for simple first aid, would go straight to him, and he would have to call a nurse to oversee while he gave the patient his full attention. By the time his thirteenth birthday came, there was no one on the ship who didn't know who Dr Grayson was.

Mama measured him, on his birthday, remarking on how tall he had gotten, all of a sudden. He was as tall as she was now. No wonder he was growing out of all his trousers. And he needed a new set of scrubs as well, for the ones he had been wearing were too tight across the shoulders and restricted his movements. He realized that his muscles were growing differently now than they had in the past. And that dark hair was starting to come in, in places it had never been before. And girls were starting to look more interesting as well. He went to Mama one night, and asked her to speak with Baba again, saying that there was information he really needed, about learning controls, and she looked at him very seriously, and said she would do so. Half an hour later, Baba walked into his bedroom, and shut the door behind him, and sat down in the chair before his desk and started to talk. Grayson could tell that Baba was not completely comfortable with this talk, but he was open and honest, and answered every question that Grayson asked, even if he did pause now and then, and search for words, and flush across his cheekbones and the tips of his ears. And when he was finished, he asked if Grayson had more questions, and then told him that when he was ready to meditate, he would teach him some new techniques, which Grayson said to please start right now, and so they did.

In late August, they had a greatly welcome passenger. She transferred over from the Yorktown in full cadet uniform, bursting with pride. Saavik was on her way to the Academy for her freshman year. She stayed with them for four days, before transferring to another ship, which would take her the rest of the way to Earth. She would graduate before Grayson was old enough to attend, but she promised to keep in touch, and tell him everything she could about what the Academy was like now, so that he would be prepared. And she sat with Amanda every evening, and meditated with her, to Amanda's great delight.

He continued to practice suus mahna every Saturday morning, and Shron did as well. They had learned enough now, that they were allowed to spar under the supervision of one of the men. Shron's fathers came, and watched through the window, amazed at what their son had learned. There were so many learning suus mahna now that Baba had set up a schedule, and there were three practice sessions on Saturday mornings.

And he meditated every evening, sitting beside Baba on the flat pillows before the fire pot. Sometimes the twins joined them, and Baba was encouraging them more to be regular about it. Amanda usually did her meditation in her room, unless Mama was there on the floor with them, and then she would come as well. And more and more often, when he was deeply in trance, he could feel the soft presence of Jilly, warm and comforting, and it helped him to remain calm.


	21. Chapter 21:Unexpected Meeting

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Although I do not own Star Trek itself, or any of the original characters, those characters which I have developed myself, and those situations which I have written about, and the story names I have created, belong to me, and may not be used by anyone else without my permission.**

**/**

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Twenty-one - Unexpected Meeting**

**2282**

The family was on Deltos IV, having just finished a week of cabin camping. Their transport would not be here for another two hours. Baba had just come from speaking with the technician on duty. Apparently there had been an ion storm, and shuttle flights had been prevented. They would have to wait. Mama and Amanda took T'Mara outside to play, and the twins settled down in a corner with their latest lessons, totally absorbed, but Grayson felt fidgety. He wanted to walk about. Baba said it was fine, just so long as he was back before their transport was due. He left the transit center, and walked out into the small town, just meandering around, not sure what was bothering him. He turned a corner, and there, looking into a shop window, was Jilly.

He stopped still, not at all sure that he was not imagining things. He could not think, could not breathe. As though she felt his eyes upon her, she turned her head in his direction, and her eyes widened in shock. "Grayson?"

"Jilly." He slowly closed the distance between them, and reached out with one hand until his fingertips met hers. The familiar feel of the tiny sparks that had always shot between them when he did that raced from his fingertips up his arms, and spread throughout his whole body. He sighed out a deep breath, saying her name again. "Jilly."

A very wide grin spread over her face. "Grayson, what are you doing here?"

"We have been camping. Our transport is delayed, so I took a walk." He stared into her face, not believing that she was really here.

She looked up at him. "You've grown so much taller."

His eartips flushed a slightly darker green. "Height runs in my family." Unfortunately, half those words came out baritone, and the rest soprano.

The lovely sound of her laughter filled his ears. "Yes, it does. Oh, Grayson, I've missed you so!"

There were no words that expressed how much he had missed her. He could only stare at her, the same and yet different. She had been growing up at the same time as he had, and was not a child anymore, either. He could hardly take his eyes off her face, but he was aware, all the same, that her body had begun to curve in places where it had not done so the last time he had seen her.

She took his hands tightly in hers, and pulled him away from the shop window, down the narrow street to a small open space with pots of flowers and some benches. She sat down, pulling him down next to her. "Tell me everything."

He shook his head. "First tell me why you are here. And were are your parents?"

"We are transferring to a different assignment again. That ion storm messed up our transport, too."

"Where will you be? Is there a way I can contact you?"

She frowned. "I think we are going to a research station, but I'm not sure. They just don't tell me until we get places. I don't know why." She sighed. "They keep saying we're almost ready, but I don't know what they mean. I just don't understand my parents at all."

"We are still on the Enterprise. I have a new sister now, T'Mara, who was born on New Vulcan. We were there for a whole year."

"I know! I read about it on the newsfeed. I wish I had been there to hear your stories when you got back! I know it must have been interesting."

"Yes, it was very interesting. And nice to be able to spend time with my cousins. And the Vulcan educational system is much more stimulating. And where have you been, Jilly?" His hand touched the side of her face, softly, and he looked down into her eyes. "Have you felt me, wondering about you?"

"I think so. There are times when I think I can sense you out there. It's so strange, Grayson. I feel so close to you then."

They sat there on the bench, so close together, so happy to be with each other again, and talked about everything, in jerks and spurts, and both at once sometimes, until she heard her mother calling her. She looked about in alarm. "Oh, Grayson, I have to go." She jumped up. "If I'm not where I said I'd be, I'll get in trouble."

He rose to follow her, not wanting to let her out of his sight, but she was hurrying off so fast. By the time he got his wits together and was back on the sidewalk, she was nowhere in sight. Frantic, he looked up and down the street, but there was no one there. He went to both corners and looked down the side streets, but still no one. Dejected, he turned and headed back to the transit station. It was when he turned the last corner, and headed down that long straight street, that he saw her and her mother entering the door of the transit station. His strides lengthened into a run, and he headed after them, but when he reached the door and stepped inside, they were not in sight. He looked about, searching, but could not see them at all. And then Baba was by his side. "Grayson? Is something wrong?"

"Jilly! She was here! We were talking, and then her mother came." The words tumbled out of him. He kept looking about, searching the waiting area, but they were not there. "They're going to a new assignment. She didn't know where. Baba!"

His father's face looked back at him, his brows furrowed. "You are certain it was Jilly."

"Yes, Baba, yes! We talked, and I touched her." He looked at his fingertips, and back at his father, his face threatening to crumble. Spock nodded, and strode away to speak to the technician on duty. He came back only a few minutes later.

"You are correct. They were here. Their transport has just left. They are headed to a research station. I have the coordinates." He touched his son on the shoulder. "Control Grayson." But his voice was soft and warm.

Grayson swallowed hard. "We can find them?"

"Yes. When we are back aboard the Enterprise, we will determine which research station they are on. Perhaps there will be a way that you can communicate with her. Can you feel her through the bond?"

Grayson stood there, and let his concentration focus on the slim bond between them. There she was! Warm and bright, glowing softly. "Yes, Baba, Yes, I can! Stronger!"

Spock nodded. "Good. Focus on that. Remain calm. We will speak of this later. Here comes your mother and sisters. And they are calling that our transport has arrived."

Grayson nodded and straightened up. Something totally unexpected had happened to him, and he had those moments to treasure. Something told him that he would be pulling these memories out and reliving them for a long time.


	22. Chapter 22:Exploring

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Although I do not own Star Trek itself, or any of the original characters, those characters which I have developed myself, and those situations which I have written about, and the story names I have created, belong to me, and may not be used by anyone else without my permission.**

**/**

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Twenty-two - Exploring**

**2283**

It was at the conclusion of one of the Saturday morning suus mahna sessions that his father stopped and sniffed at him lightly, and then took his chin and turned his face from side to side. Nodding slightly, he deviated from their normal course and headed for Stores. Once there, he went to the terminal inside the door and entered several codes from memory, walking then to the pick-up window and taking the package that was handed to him, pressing his thumb on the proffered touchpad. Grayson followed him, mystified.

When they reached their quarters, Spock walked straight into the bathroom that Grayson shared with his younger brothers, and opened the package. Taking out the first item, he handed it to Grayson. Deodorant. Oh. Grayson nodded and his father delved into the package again, this time bringing up a round item. He removed the cap and turned Grayson's face to the mirror, tilting it slightly and rolled the applicator end over the line of Grayson's jaw. He then tilted his son's head to the other side and repeated this action. After that he made a strange face, pulling his upper lip down over his teeth. It only took Grayson a moment to understand and stretch his own upper lip out. His father ran the applicator over his upper lip, and then over the center of his chin. And then he began to count aloud as he replaced the cap on the can. When he had reached 30, he turned on the water and indicated that Grayson should wash his face. Afterwards he handed the beard retardant to his son, telling him that perhaps he might want to keep that where his brothers would not experiment with it. Grayson certainly understood that caution.

There were a few other things in the package. Fingernail and toenail clippers. And the same sort of hair creme that kept his father's hair slicked down to his scalp. Grayson accepted all of them, and carried them into his bedroom, putting them into the top drawer of his dresser. Perhaps his brothers would not even be aware of them. He turned to see his father still standing in his doorway, watching him. A slight nod, and he was gone. Grayson stood there, realizing that he had just passed some significant threshold. His body was changing, growing, and his father had acknowledged that there were now certain parts of him that were more adult than others. He looked in his small mirror, and fingered the newly smooth skin of his face. The dark fuzz had come on so slowly that he had not really paid any attention to it. As he headed back to the bathroom to take his shower, he began to wonder what else might have happened to his body that he had not really taken into consideration. Perhaps the solitude of the shower stall was the place to determine that.

/

Joey noticed right away that Grayson looked different. He stared at him in puzzlement for only a moment before breaking out in a wide smile. He reached out and rubbed Grayson's chin, and Grayson grinned back at him. "Baba took me shopping Saturday."

"It's because your hair's so dark. That fuzz was really starting to show up. Mine's so light it barely shows."

"You can come and try my beard suppressant if you want."

"Really?"

"After supper. Just bring a PADD as though we were going to study. And don't let the twins in on what we're doing."

/

They were in the pool room, waiting for Coach, when he noticed several things. One, nearly every boy in the room had some amount of hair on his arms and legs. When had that happened? Trying to be furtive about it, he examined his own arms and legs. Definitely dark hair growing there. And on his chest, as well. Just a few short hairs, but they hadn't been there last week, he was sure. Two, all the girls had curves. Some had more than others. Before that accidental meeting with Jilly, he hadn't really paid any attention, but noticing her curves had seemed to set something off. Now he noticed. And sometimes, parts of his body did things that he wasn't prepared for. He was going to have to work on those control behaviors Baba was teaching him just a bit harder.

Joey sidled up to him, turning his back to the room. "Grayson, look at Cindy. Her suit's too tight."

Grayson looked at the girl Joey was talking about. Her suit was definitely too tight. Especially the top. He swallowed, and then held his breath, telling his body to behave. Beside him, Joey was muttering about Coach needing to hurry up and get here so they could get in the water. That sounded like an excellent idea to Grayson.

/

Shron invited them all over to his place, filling up his bedroom with boys, sitting on the floor, sprawled on the bed, one even perched on top of the dresser. And then he carefully closed the door, and pulled the PADD out from under his bed, passing it around the room, to the carefully muted exclamations of the other boys. Grayson looked at the pictures on the PADD and swallowed hard. Where had Shron gotten this? Joey leaned over his shoulder and practically drooled on the PADD. The atmosphere in the room got very, very warm. When footsteps sounded outside the door, the PADD was quickly shoved back under the bed, with several of the boys moving so that they covered its hiding place. When Shron's first father opened the door to check on them, they were passing around the latest Sports Results PADD, talking excitedly about the games that would be broadcast Saturday afternoon.

/

It was Grrel who got the ale. They met in a storage room that wasn't accessed very often. They had searched all over the ship and found places like this. Six boys passed the bottle around, everyone taking a swig. Soon they were all laying on the floor, giggling. Until they got loud enough that an ensign opened the door to see what the strange noise was. Their parents had to come to sick bay to get them, after they got sober-ups and a long lecture from McCoy, who looked at Grayson in particular with a severe frown. Apparently he was not as immune to the effects of alcohol as his father was. Did that mean he could safely eat chocolate? It didn't take him very long at all to find out. Baba gave him a very strict talking to after that. But he had really enjoyed the way the chocolate had made him feel. If only Jilly had been around to share it with. That would have been very nice indeed.


	23. Chapter 23:Sweep It!

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Twenty-three - Sweep It!**

**2284**

When Coach said he had a new game to teach them, the boys just looked at one another and wondered what old-fashioned thing he had dug up this time. And when he handed them all the strange things he called 'brooms', they felt like he might have lost his mind. And then he brought out the footwear - which he called 'in-line skates'. And there was a round flat thing called a puck. The boys all sat down and put the skates on and then spent the next hour learning how not to fall down. And began to have fun. When Coach showed them how to use the brooms to sweep the puck across the room, it began to be interesting. By the time their physical conditioning class was over, they all had the basics of the game down. Next week they would divide up into teams and start keeping score.

Saturday afternoon they managed to talk Coach into going back to the school gym and giving them another session. Sunday afternoon, they were there, trying to get the door open on their own. Coach gave them a strict talking to when someone reported that to him, but he let them practice anyway. Before the week was out, they were in the gym every evening, gliding back and forth over the floor, brooms flailing, puck sailing, crying "Sweep it! Faster!"

Parents caught on very fast that something had captured their sons' interest. Totally. Nothing else was talked about. Homework was finished so fast parents' heads swam. The girls wondered what had happened to the boys that had been walking them home, and sitting with them at lunchtime. Finally they trooped down to watch the practice session. Then Coach had to order more skates and brooms, and set up a girls' league as well. And then he had to put in some bleachers, so that parents could come and watch.

By the time the captain got wind of it, there was a full-on crowd at every practice. And betting going on. And requests for gear for the adult gyms as well. The whole ship seemed to have become street hockey fans practically overnight, without ever having heard of the game before. Coach had really started something.

But it was when the Vulcans started their own team that things really got serious. They could skate rings around all the other teams, at least in the beginning. The other teams practiced harder. And then there were the cheerleaders. Who got someone in Stores to manufacture costumes for them. And funny little things they shook in their hands. It was getting way out of hand. On the other hand, no one was being injured, and it was a lot of fun.

They finally set up a real league, with age ranges, and everything. And used the big gym with the bleachers. But they had to pipe it to the comlinks, so that people could watch in the theater and rec rooms, because there simply wasn't enough room in the gym. There were games played every night and all day on Saturday and Sunday. Practically nothing else was talked about all over the ship.

It lasted a whole six months before it started to taper off. Finally there were only about six teams left, and they played on Saturday only. But it was still talked about, for a long time, and every new crewman got filled in on the street hockey phenomenon. And everyone who transferred to another ship, carried the tale with him, starting a new fandom there, until it had covered the whole fleet. Coach was celebrated. He never did live that down. He was known as the street hockey coach well into retirement.


	24. Chapter 24:Qualifying

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Twenty-four - Qualifying**

**2285**

No one could talk about anything else. Next week they would take the first of the exams. Those who passed would be eligible to take the full set of qualifying exams, for entrance into StarFleet Academy. There wasn't a single student in the secondary classes who didn't want to get into the Academy. Not a one.

Everywhere you looked, all over the ship, in any place where teenagers congregated, there were clumps of students, heads together, trying to figure out what might be asked, what they needed to know. Everyone in the secondary classes could take the exams, even if they were too young to attend yet. It was good practice, and gave the recruiters a good idea of who to watch.

Grayson felt a slight amount of trepidation. Although this would be the third time he had taken this exam, this year it counted. This year he was one year younger than admittance age, and about to finish up all his certifications. At the end of this school year, he would have completed the equivalent of a pre-medical degree and he would be more prepared than many coming to the medical track at the Academy. This year, he _had_ to qualify.

Not that he really thought that he wouldn't. But still.

The unsettled feeling stayed with him. All during the days leading up to the first exam. Through all the sessions with his friends, as they all geared up for this most important event of their lives, so far. Clear up until the day the teachers came and read off the names of those who would be going to StarBase 9 for the three-day competition. Joey turned to him with a grin and offered him a hand for high-fives, and he enthusiastically responded. They were both going!

He could feel the pride and love from his parents, through the familial bond, and he could see it on their faces, too, as he readied himself to board the shuttle. Amanda was grinning widely at him, and the twins were practically jumping up and down. T'Mara wasn't quite sure what everyone was so excited about, or why he was going somewhere without the rest of them, but she knew how excited he was about it, and that made her excited. He gave her a hug, and Amanda, too, and let his brothers punch him on the shoulders. Mama gave him a big hug, and Baba laid two fingers softly on his hand, sending him such a wave of calm and pride that he straightened up, smiling. He would do this. He was convinced.

He lifted his duffle, and headed for the shuttle. One teacher was going with them. Joey was right behind him, grinning like a loon. This would be the first time either of them had gone off the Enterprise without their parents. Schu!ss brought up the rear, his blue tongue flicking out continually, revealing his state of excitement. Three students from the Enterprise qualifying was a great comment on the quality both of the students, and of the education that had been provided.

The next three days were the most exciting, and most frustrating of his life. The tests were unlike anything he had expected. It wasn't even possible to realize that some of them were tests until they were over, and the examiners released them. It never occurred to him that getting stuck in a turbolift car with a very pregnant woman might be part of the entrance exam, angled specifically at him. Nor that the torrent of water pouring out of the pipe in the wall was meant to test them, to see how they handled a different type of emergency. And these tests were just as important as the ones they completed in the classrooms, with stylus and PADD. And then there were the interviews, as well, which were an entirely different type of test.

When they boarded the shuttle to return to the Enterprise, they were all quiet. In fact, they slept half the way back. They felt drained, unsure of themselves. They had been called upon to exert themselves far more than normal, in many ways. Shu!ss in particular, curled up in a ball, showing them only his scaly hide, his snouted face completely hidden. It wasn't until they were docking that he uncurled. Grayson gripped his friend's hand, trying to show him support, and Shu!ss flicked his tongue out, touching Grayson's cheek lightly. Whatever happened, they were still friends.

The following month passed so slowly. They finished up their classes, took all their final exams, participated in ceremony for family and friends, receiving publicly their certifications. And at the very end of the ceremony, the Director of Education stepped onto the small stage, and called their names. The three young men stepped up, and stood there, uncomfortable, as he told how they had passed the pre-qualifying exam, and gone to participate in the three-day assessment. And then he pulled out the three packets, and handed them over, telling everyone that there would be three new cadets at the Academy in the fall.

They stood there, stunned. And then they looked at each other and whooped madly, pounding each other on the back, slapping hands, laughing crazily. And all the people in the audience joined in, enthusiastically congratulating the three who would set out on an entirely new adventure in two short months.

Grayson looked out into the audience, and saw Mama, smiling through the tears on her face. And Baba, standing there, so calm, with his lips quirked up ever so slightly, his eyes warm. He knew they were proud of him, and it filled him up with confidence. This was what he was meant to do, and he would do it well.


	25. Chr 25:Away From Home for the First Time

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Twenty-five - Away From Home for the First Time**

**Sept 2285**

When Stores called and notified him that his Academy duffle was ready, he hurried down, placing his own thumbprint on the pad at the counter for the first time. A large duffle was passed across the counter to him, and when he lifted it, he realized that it was full of something. It was quite heavy. He turned, and there were Joey and Shu!ss, waiting their turn. He grinned at them, and headed out, hurrying home to see what it was that he had.

He set the duffle on his bed and began to take things out of it. Three complete uniforms, jackets and trousers and sweaters. Three undershirts and briefs to match. Socks. Boots. Physical conditioning clothing. A hooded sweatshirt. Running shoes. No wonder it was heavy. One look at the clothing strewn across his bed and he was pulling off what he was wearing and putting on the uniform. He stood looking into the small mirror above his dresser, admiring himself. The sound of applause made his head jerk around. There stood his brothers, in his doorway, admiring. "Hey, Grayson, bet that uniform makes the girls all come around."

He grimaced at Sobek. "That's not what it's meant for."

Semik winked at him. "But it'll work, all the same."

"Don't you two ever think of anything else? You are too young for that."

"Never too young to start planning. And I think we're planning on wearing that uniform." A look and a nod, and they both looked back at him again. "It's awesome."

That was exactly the way he felt. It was indeed awesome.

/

The next few days passed quickly. Mama kept giving him things to add to his duffle, like a canister of tea, and a book of poetry, and a holovid frame with family pictures in it. And of course, he had to add his toiletries, and some PADDs, and some civilian clothing. By the day he was to leave, that duffle bulged.

He was all dressed, the duffle sealed, his heart pounding with anticipation, when Baba came to stand in his doorway. "I shall not have the satisfaction of preparing lessons for you again, for now you are on your own, my son."

He took two steps, bringing him to his father's side, and looked in his father's eyes, surprised to discover that they were on a level with his. When had he gotten as tall as Baba? "It was your help and the preparation that you gave me that enabled me to reach this point, Baba. I shall endeavor to do my best and prove that this is indeed the correct path for me."

"I have no doubt of that at all, Grayson. None at all." Spock reached forward and touched his son on the shoulder, clasping him briefly, and then did something that surprised Grayson immensely. He slid his hand down Grayson's arm, until he got to his hand, and took it, clasping hands warmly and opening his shields, letting his son feel the pride and love that he felt. Grayson squeezed back, and beamed at his father, and then the clasp was broken, and Spock stepped back. "Your mother is waiting."

Grayson nodded, and picked up his duffle, and followed his father to the living room of their quarters. There stood Mama, trying so hard not to cry. He set down his duffle and went to her, folding her into his arms. "Don't cry, Mama. I'll call as soon as I'm settled. I'm going to be fine."

"But you've never been away from us like this before."

"If you and Baba could do it, then I can, too." He kissed her cheek, and then stepped back, picking up his duffle again. The whole family followed him to the transporter deck, where they found Joey and Shu!ss and their families already there. His sisters hugged him and cried, his brothers pounded on him, and Mama cried again. And then he and his two friends were standing on the lit discs, and the familiar swirls started, and they were on the Yorktown. They were on their way. It had to have been the transporter that caused this strange sensation in his stomach.

/

From the Yorktown they went to the Intrepid, and from there to StarBase 6. They had a four-hour wait there, for the next phase of their transport, and took turns walking about, looking at things. He took the last turn, sitting and reading the medical journal that McCoy had pressed on him last night while he waited his turn. He wandered about, then, not really looking for anything in particular. But something kept making him turn his head, as though he felt someone was watching him. It was very strange. And after twenty minutes or so, he began to search the faces about him, wondering just what it was that he was looking for. It took him almost another twenty minutes to realize that he was sensing Jilly, so much stronger than he had in a very long time. And then he began to seriously look about him, striding through the passageways in a fast pace, wondering where she was. He did not think to attempt to contact her through the link for another ten minutes. And then he began to try to tell her that he was here, close. He'd never done that before, and wasn't entirely sure that he knew how. But he tried.

When Joey came running, telling him that they were being called, he became frantic. "Joey, she's here somewhere, but I can't find her."

"Who's here?"

"Jilly. I can feel her. I know she's here."

Joey just looked at him. "Grayson, I don't know what to say. But I don't think she's really here. And we have to go. We really have to go."

He followed his friend back to where Shu!ss sat, guarding all three duffels, and lifted his, placing the strap across his shoulder. It was when he straightened up that he saw her, across the waiting area, standing there, her mouth open, her hands raised. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, so tall and slender, so beautiful. Joey was pulling and tugging at him, and he stumbled along, walking backwards, looking at her, until his friends pushed him at the ensign at the gate, taking their papers. And then he was stumbling down a narrow passageway, onto the vessel that was full of new cadets, heading the last leg toward Earth. But he had seen her, and she had seen him, and known it was him. And he could feel her, now, so plainly, in the back of his mind, filling him with light.

/

The shuttle hanger at the Academy was chaos. Shuttle after shuttle full of cadets, arriving from so many different places. As they debarked, they handed their papers to the Cadet Marshall waiting there and were given directions. They headed out, heads swiveling from side to side, trying to take everything in at once. Outside, they found the path they had been told to take, and headed across the campus towards where the dorms were. First stop, find their assigned rooms, and get rid of these heavy duffels!

They found that they were all assigned to the same dorm, but not the same room. It seemed that there was some sort of rule, that freshmen all were paired up with someone from somewhere entirely different. Since they had all come off a starship, their roommates were all from planets, although not all from Earth. His roommate was Pete Samuels, from Texas, and Joey's was Grimm, a Tellerite. Shu!ss was rooming with Kan Hills, from one of the Terran colony worlds, much warmer and drier than Earth. He already had the thermostat set up by the time they made it there, much to Shu!ss's joy. By the end of the first week, the six young men were fast friends, exploring the campus and the surrounding area in each other's company, and telling each other all the secrets they discovered.


	26. Chapter 26:Goal Met

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Twenty-six - Goal Met**

**2282-2285**

Jilly found the research station to be much different from a starship. There were not nearly so many people there, and only five children in the whole school. Her parents had increased responsibilities, and had even less time to spend with her. But she knew how to use the comlink well by now, and how to search the newsfeed to find the things she was interested in. And she began to think of her future, and what she wanted to do, when she was old enough. And so she embarked on extra lessons, much as she remembered Grayson doing, except that she did not have anyone to customize them for her. She used the computer guided lessons available through the education department, convincing the teacher to allow her to access them from her own comlink, as well as from the schoolroom. Her parents offered no objections, glad that there was something that kept her entertained and quiet.

Her life was quiet, and uneventful, and she grew slowly, changing from a child to a young woman. But she was lonely again, having no other girl to talk to now. Friends would be so nice. She watched images of teenagers on Earth and other places, seeing the things they did, and wished she could have some of those experiences herself. But it was not in her nature to pine over what she couldn't have, and so she kept herself busy, and learned as much as she could.

They stayed on the research station for three years, and then they transferred again. She wasn't sure where they were going, but that was nothing new. They changed transport twice, and then were at StarBase 6. Her parents told her she could walk about, as long as she didn't go out of sight. She sighed. There wasn't really that much to see. But the chance to be somewhat by herself after being in with them for the last three days traveling, was nice, and so she drifted off, idling wandering about the transient area, looking blankly in shop windows.

She began to feel strange, as though someone was watching her. She looked over her shoulder, but there was no one there. She walked on a bit further, and the feeling was even stronger. She stopped, and looked all around, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to her at all. Maybe it would be better, though, if she moved back closer to where her parents were. She turned and started back toward the rows of benches by the departure gates, and saw them, running, two tall boys, one blond, one dark, both in StarFleet Academy cadet uniforms. It couldn't be! It just couldn't!

She hurried then, following after them. When she saw them stop beside the bulky green reptilian also wearing a cadet uniform, she knew she wasn't imagining things. It was them! She hurried now, dodging around people, trying to catch up, but she was too far behind. And then he looked up, straight at her, and his eyes locked on hers. She stopped, her heart pounding furiously, and felt something very strange. Almost like she could hear his voice inside her head. _Jilly_.

And then Joey and Shu!ss were pulling and tugging at him, hurrying him toward the ensign at the gate, shoving him down the passageway. But she could still feel the echoes of him in her mind. She found an empty bench, and sat down, dizzy. Grayson was on his way to the Academy! And there was no way he would fail. He would be there the next four years. She was filled with joy. All her hard work was most definitely going to pay off!

When her parents came to find her, she really paid no attention. It wasn't until they were on the transport, in their small room, that she realized that they weren't on a starship. She looked around, confused, as her parents took their duffels and pulled out civilian clothing, changing quickly in the small bathroom. They were smiling widely, so happy, and she didn't know why. What was going on?

It was not until they got to the colony planet where her aunt and uncle lived three days later that she realized that her parents had retired from StarFleet. With the help of her aunt and uncle, they had purchased a farm, and were ready to begin the life that they had been working for ever since they had married. Apparently, the only reason they had joined StarFleet was because the salary was so high that they would be able to save the money needed to immigrate. She was stunned. Why had they never discussed this with her? She was lost, in a strange place, in a life she knew nothing about. The chores they assigned to her were strange as well. The only familiar thing in her life was school.

And now school involved so many more children! There were thirty-five teenagers in the school that was closest to their farm. She had never known so many people her own age in her whole life. And the very first day of the school year, the teacher stood up at the front of the class and told them about the qualifying exams, that StarFleet administered in every school in the Federation, every year. And she heaved a great sigh of relief. Her plans were not entirely ruined, after all.


	27. Chapter 27:Making Friends

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Twenty-seven - Making Friends**

**Fall 2285**

The six of them sat around one of the long tables in the mess hall, eating breakfast and trying to decide what they would do. It was Saturday, and there were no classes, no physical conditioning, just free time. They could even go off-campus.

Pete was agitating for a trip to the shore. He had heard there was a beach, up north, across the bay, where the water was actually warm enough to swim in. Grayson didn't think that was very likely. He didn't remember either of his parents ever talking about swimming in the ocean around here. Further south, yes, but not in San Francisco. Both Grimm and Shu!ss were most definitely against that idea, Grimm shaking his head and grunting and Shu!ss flicking his tongue about in agitation, his neck patches a sickly yellow.

Joey suggested that they continue to explore the campus. They still had three buildings they hadn't been in, and several acres of woods and gardens to explore. And it was still warm enough outside to enjoy it. They wouldn't want to spend so much time outside when it got cooler, next month. Grayson and Shu!ss both agreed with that. Kan wanted to go back to the library as well. They had only covered about half of it. There were little rooms stuck all over, in the strangest places, where one could go and study in solitude. Or do other things. Kan said that with a crooked grin on his face, and Joey punched him on the shoulder.

After a lot of discussion, they decided to continue with their mapping of the campus, and then take public transport north, where it was warmer than it was on the south side of the bay. There were several parks there, where they could hike and talk. And by the time they got back, it would be time that the bars and restaurants on the main drag just outside the campus were all open. Maybe they could find some company for the evening.

/

He studied in his room most frequently, but he reserved a study carrell in the medical part of the library as well. When he needed specific books, it was handy to have a place to read them, without having to carry them back to his room. Medical books tended to be fairly heavy.

He found he had two pre-med classes, both of which covered material he was already confident about. As study groups began to form, he was in high demand. He took his time deciding which group to join, watching the other students in class to be sure he got in with a group that was serious about their studies. He wound up in a group with three girls and two other boys, half headed for the nursing track, and the rest for doctors. One Andorian, three Humans, one Denobulan, and him. They met every Wednesday evening near his study carrell, in a small nook he had discovered, which was quiet and out of the main passage-ways. By the middle of the first semester, they knew each other so well that they finished each other's sentences.

/

It did not take them long to discover that the bars on the main drag never asked for ID unless one of the senior officers was present. Although they were all of legal age, there were Academy restrictions. And they certainly didn't want to get hauled up on charges of drunk and disorderly. But having a drink or two, and dancing to the loud music, and generally enjoying themselves was way too enticing to ignore. And so almost every Saturday night found them at the Galaxy Pit, joining in the revelry. Grayson found that he soon became a fairly good dancer, never wanting a partner for very long. Joey kept asking him to teach him some of those moves. Maybe it was the years of suus mahna practice. Or maybe it was just his inheritance from Mama. Or both. Whatever, he found it great fun. Most times he only had one beer. The dancing and laughing was more fun than a hang-over.

/

He got pushed from one physical conditioning class to another, until they finally got him placed with a bunch of heavy-worlders and left him there. At least there, he wouldn't hurt anyone if he actually hit them full-force, so he didn't complain, although he was glad for all the practices his father had put him through, which allowed him to dance out of the way of the others. One solid hit was all it took to convince him that he didn't want _that_ again. And he loved running on the track, with the breeze in his face. He just wished it was warmer. He thought of Africa longingly. He could hardly wait for the year-end break, when he would spend two weeks with his grandparents and aunts and uncles and cousins. Two weeks in the heat! He dreamed about it as the weather got cooler and damper.

/

Every Sunday he placed a subspace call to his family on the Enterprise. There was always something new to tell them, and he got to hear the latest things that his brothers had been up to. Amanda always told on them, her eyes twinkling as they tried to get her to shut up, casting furtive glances at their parents. She could hardly wait until she was old enough to join him at the Academy, making plans already for what she was going to do when she got here. The place wouldn't be safe anymore, once she arrived. She would have it all organized and under her control inside a week, he was certain. Thankfully, he would be gone before his brothers got here, for he didn't even want to consider the mischief they were going to be into. The questions they asked gave him the shudders.

/

Every evening, after his studies were finished for the day, he pulled the flat pillow out from under his bed, and put it in the corner, lighting the fire in the small firepot he kept on the back of his desk. He closed his eyes, and moved easily down through the layers of his mind, finding that quiet place where he could rest. And there, shimmering softly, was the small pulsing silver of his bond with Jilly. He could barely feel her, but she was there. And it was enough for now.


	28. Chapter 28:Holidays

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Twenty-eight - Holidays**

**2285-6**

The first holiday that was celebrated after he arrived at the Academy was Halloween. The street festival that ensued then was like nothing he or Joey or Shu!ss had ever experienced. They cruised the main drag with their roommates and several other cadets they had become acquainted with, dancing with one girl after another, drinking beer, and generally having the best time of their lives. It was after three in the morning when they stumbled back to their rooms, arms draped around each other's shoulders, singing the current popular song, and fell across their beds to sleep fully clothed and awaken with headaches and upset stomachs. But they had had a great time and regretted none of it.

The next holiday was Thanksgiving, and they joined with a group of students who were making their own celebration, being too far from home to return there in the short time the students had free. He remembered his parents talking about such events when they spoke of their time at the Academy. Shu!ss found the whole experience extremely interesting, and asked whether Humans always celebrated holidays with such an abundance of good food. Grayson thought about that for at least thirty seconds before grinning and agreeing with him, while Joey just sat there and laughed, with his third piece of pie in front of him.

But for the third holiday of his first year at the Academy, he traveled half way around the world, to the home of his grandparents, for his first Christmas with them. They met him at the transit station, in the same vehicle that they had had all his life, and talked to him non-stop all the way to their home. And then the relatives began to come. His uncle Hamid, with his wife, and four children. His three aunts, with their husbands and children. Aunts, uncles, cousins, until the house was overflowing, and tables set up in the yard were groaning under the weight of the food. And the noise! How did one forget the amount of noise generated by all those people!

On Christmas Day, they called the Enterprise, and there was a long visit, with everyone talking at once. He had to stand, and show off the clothing that Bibi had given him, practically the minute they walked in the door. Mama demanded that Babu take holos for her, and he promised her that they were already on their way to her.

And there were the fires in the evening, with the story-telling, and the music, and dancing. And the cousins who wanted him to try on his cadet uniform for them, so that they could admire him. He was slightly embarrassed by this, but did it anyway. And was clapped on the back, and told how good he looked, and how he was doing the family proud. He hadn't expected that.

The heat of Africa was so enjoyable that he cringed when he thought of going back to San Francisco's cool fog, but he had no choice in the matter. At the end of his leave, he donned his uniform again, packing the loose cotton clothing into his duffle, along with the cookies and the tin of tea, and the other things that his grandparents kept bringing to him as he packed. He could barely get the duffle closed. When he stood in the transit station, ready to beam back to the Academy, Bibi broke down and cried, and he gave her a long hug, patting her back, before turning to step up onto the transporter deck. The last thing he saw before the swirling patterns of light took him away, was Babu comforting her as they waved goodbye to him.

He returned to his dorm room just in time to receive the call from New Vulcan, from the clan gathered to celebrate the end of another year. More cousins, excited to see him still in his uniform, sa'mekh and all the other relatives, bringing back memories of the year his family had lived there among them. It was overpowering. He was glad that he had made it back in time to interact with them, rather than simply getting a recorded message.

He had time to unpack and rest before classes resumed again, and he plunged completely into his studies. But the holidays had given him chances to unwind and release the tensions of being away from home for the first time, and facing so many new challenges, all at once. And they had created new memories, not family memories, but personal memories. He realized that from now on, there would be fewer and fewer memories that involved his whole family, and that brought sadness with it, as well as the realization that he was for all intents and purposes, now an adult, his own person. It was a sobering thought.


	29. Chapter 29:Hormones

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine - Hormones**

**2286**

Grayson was studying when Joey came bursting into his dorm room, very excited. "Grayson, you have to help. Come on." He grabbed Grayson's arm and pulled him up out of his chair and out the door.

Down the hall they went, almost at a run, to the room that Shu!ss shared with Kan. Kan was there, speaking to a very excited Shu!us, whose neck patches were a bright purple. When he saw Grayson, he trundled forward, almost knocking Kan down. "Grayssson!" His bright blue tongue flicked in and out rapidly, a sign of his great excitement. "An egg-layer! Graysssson!"

Behind the excited reptilian, Kan shook his head. "He's been going on like this ever since he got back from that special physical conditioning class they stuck him in. I can't get anything else out of him, and he's knocked over everything in the room!"

It was true that the room was a mess. Papers and PADDs were strewn everywhere, and there were pieces of clothing in every corner of the room. The wildly swinging thick tail connected with Kan's shins about then, causing the other boy to let out a loud yelp. Shu!ss swung about to see what his roommate's problem was, making Grayson and Joey jump back quickly to prevent the same fate that Kan's shins had suffered.

Grayson cautiously approached his friend, and laid his hand on Shu!ss's arm, trying to quiet him. Between he and and Joey, they managed to get their friend settled down in a chair, while Kan stayed in the background, not at all eager for another hard whack from that tail. "Start at the beginning, Shu!ss. Tell me everything."

The blue tongue flicked in and out again, and Shu!ss gave a long hissing sigh. "I went to physsssical conditioning. There wasss a new member in our classss. Sssshe is an egg-layer! And her neck patchesssss were pink! PINK! Pink, Grayssssson!"

Grayson began to see where this was headed. He held up his hand to keep Joey quiet, and nodded at Shu!ss. "Okay. I get that. What happened?"

"SSShe tasssted me! And then sssshe bit me." Here Shu!ss held out his hand, showing two small puncture marks. "And ssshe gave me thisssss." He began to wave something about, clutched tightly in his other hand. And much prying, Grayson got it away from him, revealing a small data chip, which he immediately stuck in the comlink. It proved to have a name and com address on it. Obviously contact information. By this time, the other two boys were practically jumping up and down, trying to get Grayson to explain what Shu!ss was talking about.

"He went to his physical conditioning class and there was a new cadet there, a female of his species." Grayson looked at both of the others sternly. "And she's in season. That's what the pink neck patches mean." Totally ignoring the stern look he had given them, both of the others began to whoop, and gave Shu!ss high fives, which he eagerly returned. "Guys, settle down. She apparently initiated mating behaviors, and gave him her contact information. Now we need to help him."

Joey looked slightly disturbed for the first time. "Wait a minute. If she's in season, doesn't that mean she could lay eggs if they, uh, get together?"

"No. Not unless her neck patches turn red. She's too young yet. This is just, uh, practice behavior."

Kan began to snicker, and Joey gave a big grin. "Practice. Riiiiight. Okay, what do we need to help him do?"

"We need to help him find a place."

"You mean like a motel room?"

"If it's got a hot tub. They need really warm water and steam."

Immediately, Kan went to the comlink, activating it and running searches with Joey hanging over his shoulder. It only took them a short time to find a motel fairly close to the Academy that had rooms with hot tubs. Shu!ss gave them his id chip, so excited that his tongue barely got back inside his mouth before it was flicking out again. As soon as they had the reservation made, and the location information downloaded, he was at the comlink, using the data chip to contact the egg-layer. It took very little time to transfer the location data to her, and she was very obviously as excited as Shu!ss was. Her roommate hovered in the background, trying to convince her not to go away with those boys.

Grayson stepped forward and began to explain Eridanian biology to the egg-layer's roommate, who listened with wide eyes. It didn't take long to convince her that this was a necessary function, and for her to agree to accompany Wasssa to the motel where the room was reserved.

The boys set off, with Grayson cautioning Shu!ss all the way there, that he must be careful and not wreck the room, or he would have to pay damages. Shu!ss was practically jumping up and down, he was so excited. As soon as they checked him in and got to the room, Grayson went and programmed the hot tub. By the time Wasssa and her roommate arrived, there was steam wafting in the air. What followed was totally unexpected. The two Eridanians began to flick their little blue tongues at each other, and the egg-layer bit Shu!ss several times. And then they both climbed into the hot tub. Grayson started herding the others out of the room then, although he had a hard time of it. Everyone wanted to stay and watch what happened next. "Hey! Would you like it if Shu!ss wanted to watch you?"

That did the trick. Everyone trouped out of the room, leaving the two Eridanian cadets alone in the steam and hot water. Shu!ss didn't return to the dormitory until late Sunday evening, his tail dragging, his neck patches pale yellow. He hadn't eaten anything all weekend. Nor had he slept. But he was extremely happy.

/

Three weeks later, when Joey called him, hysterically shouting that Grimm was making funny grunting noises and demanding a mud bath, Grayson sighed deeply. How had he would up the one procuring trysting spots for all his friends?


	30. Chapter 30:First Simulation

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Thirty - First Simulation**

**2286**

Somehow all six young men had been assigned to the same simulation team. They weren't about to question how that had happened. On the assigned day, at the assigned time, they appeared at the shuttle hanger bay, dressed in the field-work jumpsuits they had been issued, and took their places in the waiting shuttle. It was the first time that Pete had ever been in such a small shuttle, and he was wildly excited. Not that the others weren't. A real simulation! The fact that they would be graded on their performance only added to the intense feelings they had.

The instructor who would be evaluating them entered the shuttle and sat down at the front, next to the pilot, closing the door on his way in. In only a moment, they were in the air. The six could barely sit still. The flight took exactly eighteen point two four minutes. The shuttle landed and the instructor opened the door again, waving them out. As the shuttle lifted off, leaving them standing on the side of a sloping mountain next to a small pile of equipment, they looked all around, trying to memorize everything around them. As yet, they had no idea what they would be expected to do.

The instructor divided them into three groups of two each and gave each group a separate task. Joey and Kal began to set up a small tent. Grimm and Shu!ss were gathering firewood. Grayson and Kal found themselves setting up a small communications station, with its own power cell. Everyone followed orders explicitly, still not knowing exactly what their challenge would be. It did not take very long before the small encampment was set up.

The instructor then set up a guard detail, and sent Grimm and Kal out on patrol. Joey was put on the communications console, monitoring for calls. Shu!ss was instructed to build a campfire, with Grayson and Pete assigned to drag in stones or fallen tree trunks for seating around it. No sooner had these things been accomplished that the communications station sputtered into life. Joey was very busy over the next few minutes, tracing the calls, making notes, and trying to ensure that he did not let anything slip by him. The information in the call was chilling. A shuttle from an unknown world had landed, and was firing on everything and everyone it encountered. There were many deaths and injuries in the surrounding area. The boys drifted closer to the communications station, trying to hear everything that was said.

The instructor gave new orders and broke out phasers, arming each of them. This was the first time they had ever had live phasers. They were very conscious of them, checking every few minutes to ensure that they were still secured on their belts, the safeties still locked on. What they would do if called upon to use them against real people, they did not know. This was the first time they had ever faced this possibility.

Calls continued to come in. The instructor kept them busy, patrolling. Every noise made them jump. Every rustle of tree limb might be an invader. As night fell, and visibility faded, they became more nervous, but tried to remain calm. They shared a quick meal from concentrates, and the instructor ordered them to sleep in shifts, with the patrols continuing all night. They paced through the woods around the camp, twitchy with strain, wondering how close the invaders where, and whether they might actually see them.

Just before dawn, when Grayson and Joey were circling the campsite, there came an ear-splitting noise, and a bright light targeted their campfire. Instantly, the two dropped down behind a large rock and drew their phasers. Something large hovered over the campsite and a strange beam of green light shone out. Where it hit the ground, they could see moving figures, but they could not discern what they were. Aiming carefully, they began to fire, just before the figures got to the tent where the remainder of their team was sleeping. The figures dropped to the ground, one by one, and the green light went out. And then the instructor was there behind them, clapping them on the shoulders and telling them well done. This had been their challenge? Not really an invasion at all? They looked at each other, stunned.

By the time they had everything packed up again, the shuttle was there to take them back to the Academy. All the equipment was loaded into it, and they got back just in time to hit the mess hall for breakfast. They spent the rest of the day rehashing what had happened, while the others who lived in their dorm trailed in and out, asking for details. It appeared that each simulation had been different. Every group of cadets had had a different experience, a different challenge. They wondered whether they might have the same experience as some of the other groups, at a later date, but had no way of knowing. And surely if they did, enough would have been changed that they would not recognize it. No purpose would be served if they knew in advance what their challenge would be.

Next year there would be many more simulations, some in labs, some in the field. They would be learning how to handle themselves in many different situations. And they could hardly wait.


	31. Chapter 31:Summer Internships

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Thirty-one - Summer Internships**

**2286**

Having passed all their finals exams, the three young men packed their bags and headed for the Academy shuttle hanger deck on Monday morning. However, as the entire weekend had been spent celebrating, they were somewhat the worse for wear, not to mention exhausted. Dancing all night will do that. They were lucky to get on the correct shuttle.

Three days later, they were piped aboard the Enterprise. Startled, they only then remembered to salute. "Permission to come aboard, sir."

"Permission granted. Welcome to the Enterprise."

They looked at each other and grinned, then trouped down off the deck, ready to shake hands and go off to enjoy themselves. Instead, they were issued directions to a multi-person room, which would be their quarters for the summer, and told when and where to report. After all, they were here on an internship, not simply visiting family. So much for the big welcome home. (Actually, that came in the mess hall at suppertime, when they were least expecting it.)

Joey was to spend his summer in one of the communications labs, putting to use what he had learned so far, and hopefully getting some good experience. Shu!ss was headed for botanist's heaven - he would be the junior botanist in the arboretum, dividing plants and tending the gardens. And Grayson, of course, was to be in sick bay. He expected that he would spend his summer weeks tending headaches, skinned knuckles, and stepped-on toes, but got a big surprise when he found that he had been assigned to an emergency response team. His first run came that very day, when a steam pipe exploded. Three crewmen had scald injuries. They must be transported quickly, and given something for the pain immediately. He had his hands on the worst injured, soothing before the doctor on their team even had his hypospray out.

Since they were the junior members of their departments, they got all the grunt work. They tumbled into bed each night exhausted. They had no time to investigate the rec rooms where the lower ranks gathered. And it never occurred to any of the three that this was by design. They did have time each weekend to spend with their families and the friends from shipboard who had not yet left for the Academy, or who were back aboard as they were, from whatever other institution of higher learning they were attending. Shron, in particular, pumped them continuously for details of the Academy, hardly believing that he was headed back that way with them in such a short time. Grrel was going, as well. Two more from the Enterprise, making five in two years! It was a record.

Joey actually got to spend an hour or two each day at a communications console, relieving more senior officers as they went to meals or on breaks. He babbled about it incessantly, telling the other two about the languages he heard, until they were fed up. But they never stopped him, knowing that he must feel the same way about the tales they told.

Shu!ss described the plants he worked with in great detail, and none of them realized how important some of that information would be to them in the future, but they listened, anyway. Either of them would have been able to splice an Hoverian blue-fringe holly or bud a hickleberry thorn with no problem. And they knew exactly what fertilizer to give them as well.

The stories Grayson had to tell were of a different sort altogether. From him they learned some of the many things that could go wrong on a starship - and what the injuries were that were likely to stem from each of them. And how to treat those injuries. In later years, both Joey and Shu!ss were able to save someone's life because of the great detail that Grayson had given them. And all three became better prepared to act in emergencies, knowing what not to do.

And they all became much more accustomed to responding correctly to senior officers. Even if that officer happened to be your father or your friend's father. It only took once, to remind them that they were in uniform now, and expected to act that way at all times.

They had been extremely lucky to all wind up back on the Enterprise. They could have been scattered hither and yon, all over the service. It seems someone had wanted all of them right back here, and had expressly asked for them. When the captain of the fleet flagship requests your presence, it does bear some weight. But no one told them that, and they remained completely in the dark, only knowing how lucky they where.

Each of them had younger siblings who delighted in showing them off, parading them around in their uniforms on the weekends, much to their entertainment. Grayson had to inform the twins rather strongly, though, that he was not going to allow their friends to try on his uniform, not matter how much they had paid for the privilege. He stood by while they refunded the money, extremely glum. Nor did he allow Amanda's friends to hang off his arms or follow him around giggling. But he spent a number of his free hours entertaining T'Mara's friends, telling them one story after another about his adventures at the Academy, leaving out several very spicy anecdotes, such as Shu!ss's adventures in the hot tub. He didn't think they were old enough for that, and he didn't want that story getting back to Mama and Baba, either.

When the time came, there were five cadets standing on the transporter deck, duffels over their shoulders, ready to beam out. The transporter bay was jammed with family members. Since it was Saturday, even the younger siblings were there this time. It was chaos, and it was wonderful. With grins on their faces, they disappeared from view, finding themselves swiftly on the Intrepid, where they did remember to come to attention and salute. Five days later, they were back in the Academy shuttle hanger, showing the two freshmen where to go to get their housing assignments. And they had two days before orientation began to show them all the hotspots!


	32. Chapter 32:Well Knock Me Down

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Thirty-two - Well Knock me Down**

**September 2286**

Orientation was over, and the first week of classes had started. Grayson had a two-hour stint at the Academy medical center this year, every afternoon from 1400 to 1600. At least he wouldn't be treating hangovers in that time slot. He would work under the supervision of one of the staff doctors, and he was sure that nothing he would treat would be the equal of the injuries he had treated over the summer. He would almost certainly be bored. However, it was part of the curriculum, and even McCoy had not been able to get them to waive it. And so he went, and spent two hours putting on band-aids and treating upset stomaches, headaches, and mild sprains. And all on humans, to boot. Boring, just as anticipated. Not that these things didn't need to be treated. It was just such a let-down.

He strode along the path back to the dormitories, hardly looking where he was going, so absorbed in his own thoughts, that he collided with someone before even realizing that they had entered the path he was on from one which intersected it. Instantly, he reached out to grab the other cadet, to keep her from falling, and found himself staring into familiar green eyes. A shocked face looked back at him, her freckles standing out against her pale skin, her red curls tumbling out of the band that had contained them. "Jilly? Is it really you?"

"Grayson!" She reached up and touched his cheek, ever so lightly, as if to reassure herself that he was truly real. And then they both started to talk at once. Several people had to step off the paved path to get around them, muttering at them for blocking the way.

It took him a few minutes to absorb what had happened, and then he realized that they needed to find a place to sit down and talk. She didn't protest at all when he suggested that they head down the path a short distance to one of the small gardens, where there were benches scattered about. He couldn't take his eyes off of her the whole way there. When they were seated, he demanded to know how she had gotten there.

He was met with laughter. "The same way you did. I aced the exams."

"But your parents - I mean, they never let me contact you at all. Baba even tried to get them to let you speak with your friends back on the Enterprise, and they were adamant about it. How did you ever persuade them to let you come to the Academy?"

"They talked it over, and decided it was the best free education that I could get." Her eyes were twinkling. "And my aunt and uncle put in a good word, too. They understand me a lot better than my own parents do."

"But they know that there's an obligation. You can't just take the education and leave, you have to serve."

"Somehow they aren't thinking about that. And by the time that they do, it will be too late. I'll be old enough that they won't be able to interfere."

He sat there stunned. She had developed a much stronger will than she had had as a child. He guessed that the experiences she had had since leaving the Enterprise must be part of that. And she had grown up beautiful, but he had always known that she would. And the last two times that he had seen her, it had already been obvious. But now! Now she was gorgeous. And she was here! He would be able to see her every day! And talk to her whenever he wanted to. He was practically delirious with joy, and her grin was as wide as his.

"What are you majoring in, Grayson? Tell me all about it."

"Medicine. I'm going to be a doctor." He did not expect the look of absolute surprise on her face at all. "Does that surprise you so much?"

"But I'm on the nursing track! We'll be in the same building much of the time. Oh, Grayson, this is just wonderful!"

He couldn't have expressed it any better himself. They might see each other in the halls of the Medical Center at any time. He shook his head. He had never expected this at all. Not in the slightest. "Where were you headed when I ran into you?"

"I was going back to my dorm to get my roommate and head for the mess hall. Want to come with me?" Her dimples flashed at him.

He grinned back. "After we get your roommate we can head for my dorm and get Joey and Shu!ss and Shron and Grrel, before heading to the mess hall."

She shrieked with glee and almost jumped up and down. "Oh, it's going to be so good to see everybody again! Let's hurry!" And she jumped up and grabbed his arm and towed him off down the path.

The expressions on the other boys' faces when he stepped aside and there she was were priceless. And the whooping and hollering that followed brought others to their doors to see what was going on. By the time they had collected everyone, they were twelve strong, including roommates. They practically filled a whole table in the mess hall. The roommates sat and listened to the reunion, laughing uproariously at some of the tales that were told. The stories of Grrel rolling in the sandbox made Jilly's roommate Annie giggle helplessly. And the recounting of the time that Baba had been injured, and Grayson and Amanda had felt his pain had Kan and Pete in awe. Jilly remembered bringing fuzzies to Amanda when she was too little to get out of the crib in day care. The day the girls had claimed the sandbox and kept the boys out made everyone hysterical with laughter. And the stories of Jack and George and their attack on the snack cart almost had them rolling on the floor. Annie said they had certainly had more fun growing up than she had and she was envious. Kan agreed with her whole-heartedly. Grimm asked Grrel a lot of questions, snorting and pounding his hands on the table at some of the replies. Grrel's roommate John could hardly contain himself, sitting there and snickering. It was the most fun any of them had had in a long time. And that table soon became the most popular one in the entire mess hall. The extra seats at the table were almost never vacant, and several young women seemed to make it their primary target, much to the delight of the young men.

When the first Saturday after that arrived, the entire bunch, plus several other female cadets, trouped off to the beach for a day of volley ball, sunning, and a picnic, which ended up with a fire on the sand as the stars came out. When Grayson suddenly realized how close to curfew it was, they had to scramble to get back to the campus on time. They got the girls to their dorm and ran for their own, barely making it before the doors were locked. Next time they would have to be just a bit more alert.


	33. Chapter 33:Getting Reacquainted

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Thirty-three - Getting Re-acquainted**

**September 2286**

This very next week, when he reported for his clinic duty, he was told that the student nurses would be taking shifts in this same clinic. He could hardly wait to see whether Jilly would be one of them, and he did not have to wait long, for when they came trooping down the hall, she was in the lead. With a big smile, he waved her over to the station where he was set up, and they worked together for the next hour, cleaning and bandaging small wounds, treating a nosebleed, passing out sober-ups, and being so efficient about it that they treated twice as many cadets as any of the other stations in the room. The doctor supervising the clinic was quite impressed. And when the clinic was over, they headed out together, chattering away like magpies.

They headed back to their dorm rooms, to change back into their normal Academy uniforms, and joined the rest of their gang in the mess hall. Grayson noticed that Joey had the same young brunette beside him that had been sitting there for the last week, and rolled his eyes in that direction. Jilly giggled and nodded her head. Yes, she had noticed as well. He grinned. Last year Joey had hardly looked at girls, his nose in a book all the time. This year looked to be different. And Shron had already found an Andorian girl somewhere in one of his classes, and had her by his side. But Andorians needed four to do anything significant. So he wasn't sure exactly whether that meant anything or not.

After supper was over, it was library time. He had made sure that Jilly got the vacant carrell next to his, and they poured over the medical books together. He introduced her to his study group, but she was a year behind, and with their help, had soon found her own group, which thankfully met at the same time. Afterwards, he could walk her back to her dorm, across the star-lit campus. That slow walk was one of the high-lights of his day.

On the weekend they had time to sit and talk, catching each other up on all that had happened during the years that they had been separated. And when sa-mehk and his family came to Earth for a series of meetings, he took her to the Embassy to meet them. Elinor was thrilled, and took Jilly aside, introducing her to Srick and T'Elia and T'Pera, and sitting and sipping tea and finding out all about her, while he talked to sa-mekh. He missed Sapok, who could not come, as he was attending the Vulcan Academy and was already into the fall quarter. He got filled in on all the goings on with the clan on New Vulcan, and passed on what little news he had of his family on the Enterprise. Selek and Durra had not come this year, for Durra was teaching as well, and could not leave her classes when they had just started. Perhaps they might come later, during the break between quarters. Jilly was quite excited when they left, and talked all the way back to campus about the things Elinor had told her. He just smiled and watched her, happy.

He discovered that she liked the same type of old romantic holovids that his mother liked, and knew just where to take her, to the theatre close to the campus where Baba used to take them when they came to San Francisco between missions. Sitting in the darkened theatre next to her, sharing a tub of popcorn, was extremely satisfying. Occasionally she would lean her head against his shoulder, sighing over some scene on the screen, and he almost held his breath at those times, wanting them not to end. But of course they did.

It was after the third or fourth trip to the theatre that he tentatively reached for her hand on the walk back to the campus, and she tucked her fingers into his with a happy little sound that gave him goosebumps all over his body.

When she fretted over the physical conditioning evaluations that were coming, he tried to tell her that they were only to place her in the correct class, so that she received the proper training, but she was still worried. And so they found themselves in one of the gyms, with Joey and Shron and the others, practicing everything that they remembered from what Coach had taught them. She turned out to be a much better swimmer than any of them. He was amazed. But her self defense skills were practically non-existent. He immediately started teaching her the first moves of the first kata, with Shron helping him. It would not do at all for her to lack in that area. He knew the physical conditioning instructors would teach her, but he would not feel in the least confidant until he himself had taught her all that he could.

And as long as the weather stayed nice, they found some way to be active out-of-doors each weekend, the whole crowd of them. On the beach, or hiking in the hills, or simply laying in the green grass in the sunlight and talking. It was on one of those lazy afternoons that he noticed that Annie and Kan were laying with their heads almost touching, speaking softly to each other. He nudged Jilly, and pointed with his chin, and she turned her head to look, looking back at him with her eyes sparkling. And then she tucked her hand into his again, and sighed, and they just lay there, eyes closed, enjoying the warm sun. Life was good.

And suddenly it was time for another simulation. He was the medic assigned to the team, and this one was much more than that first one had been. The group he was assigned to found themselves under attack, and he had to slip from one piece of small cover to another to check on his teammates and care for their injuries. Some proctor managed somehow to come in and out and slap signs on people, telling what their injuries were, and how they were supposed to act. He had to treat them, while explosions threw chips of plascrete into the air, and laser bursts shone overhead. He was never so glad for something to end in all his life. He spent three times as many hours retelling the experience as it took to happen.

One by one, the others were called away to their own simulations, each different, each aimed at another facet of their training. It was fascinating to listen to what happened to them, as they huddled around a table in the Galaxy Pit, nursing their beers, the wild music pounding in their ears. And then they would get up, and dance, and grin at each other, knowing they could get through anything, for they were young, and confident, and full of life.


	34. Chapter 34:Fall

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Thirty-four - Fall**

**November 2286**

As the air gradually cooled off, and the trees changed their color, and then dropped their leaves, the fog increased, until the campus was wreathed in it in the early morning hours every day, the cadets advancing on the mess hall in bursts of color that appeared out of the clinging grey like visions or dreams. Even their voices seemed muted by the fog, so that it was impossible to tell from which direction they came. By the time the first class was over, the fog would have lifted enough that vision and sound were not longer distorted, although the light was strange and yellow-grey, and everything looked wet about them. Those who had grown up in an area where fog was not an every day component of fall and winter reacted to it differently - some liking it, and others shivering and complaining. Grayson thought it was interesting, and Jilly laughed, and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, leaning against his arm, and he was happy.

In the evening, the fog crept back again, billowing in the slight breeze that wafted about the campus. As they walked back from the library, streamers of fog moved about them, first hiding and then revealing. Sometimes it seemed as if they were the only two on the entire campus, with everything else dreamlike, wrapped in cotton wool, sounds muted and distorted. And then the voices of their friends would come, out of the fog, and they would be surrounded by laughter and chatter again, the lights along the pathway making blurry rings of light that made faces look strange and shadowed.

Everyone wore the whole uniform now, the sweaters warm under the jackets. And the girls wore tights to keep their legs warm and dry. Some of the girls even took to wearing the trousers option, instead of the brief skirts, much to the boys' dismay.

They had fallen into habits now, their schedules memorized, the locations known, all the shortcuts figured out. They traveled in bunches, coming and going, knowing where the others classes were and when they studied in the library, and where they could be found. And the table in the mess hall stayed full, all of them joining together if at all possible, sharing their adventures over their meals.

Grayson sat down last today, looking down the length of the table. There were four Tellerites at the table today - two were smaller and he thought maybe they were females, but it was hard to tell with Tellerites. He would just have to wait for introductions to find out. And there were four Andorians as well, filling up the other end of the table. Shron looked smug, which must certainly mean that the two new ones were the missing two sexes and he had put together a foursome. He still wasn't entirely sure how that worked, needing four to do what humans and Vulcans managed quite well with only two, but he wasn't going to ask. However, if Shron volunteered, he was certainly going to listen!

He sat there, contemplating. This must be one of the most varied tables in the entire room, four Tellerites, four Andorians, two Eridanians, and the rest were human, except for him, the lone hybrid at the table. It was a good thing that the tables were big in the mess hall, long enough to hold their entire gang. He looked forward to seeing his friends at mealtime, joining in the conversation, laughing at the tales they told. And now they were trying to decide what to do this weekend, now that beach volleyball was out. The suggestions were flying about the table, but he just sat back and listened, perfectly happy to let the others thrash it out this time. He would go along with whatever was decided. Although something involving sitting around a fire would be nice. And about that time, Jilly spoke up and asked about just that. He beamed at her, amazed. It was almost as though she was reading his mind.


	35. Chapter 35:Winter

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Thirty-five - Winter**

**December 2286**

When he arrived at her dorm room to walk her to breakfast, Jilly seemed very quiet. He waited until they were almost to the mess hall before leaning down and asking her if she was ill. She gave him a tiny smile. "No, just thinking."

He waited again, until they had their trays and were seated at one end of the table, and then looked down and touched her hand gently. "Something is bothering you."

She sighed. "I got a letter from my parents."

"A letter? Not a subspace call? It must have taken a long time to get here." He was very surprised. Almost no one sent letters any more.

"They sent it two weeks after I left the farm and it got here yesterday. It was waiting for me when I went into the dorm last night."

"Well, surely it wasn't anything urgent if they sent it in a letter, nobody ill or anything like that."

"No. No it wasn't. Their crops were good. They made a big profit for the first time." She poked at her food. "And so they decided they could afford to expand the family. I'm going to have a baby brother."

"Does that make you sad? Or angry?"

"No. I always wanted siblings. It's just that they thought so little of me that they made me wait so long to hear the news! Why couldn't they have called me? Surely a subspace call isn't that expensive!"

"I don't think so. Mama and Baba call me every week. Speaking of which, you need to come and be there when they call and say hello to Amanda. She's freaking out that you're here and she hasn't had a chance to talk to you." He gave her a smile and she looked up and her face brightened a little.

"Oh, I'd like to do that. I'd love to talk to Amanda. And say hello to your parents. Are you sure they wouldn't mind?"

"They won't mind at all. They call on Sunday morning. Around nine." He looked at her hopefully and she actually grinned now. He relaxed and began to eat his breakfast, noticing that she was actually eating now, and not just pushing her food around.

/

Sunday morning he scrambled about the dorm room, making the bed neater than it had ever been, putting things away, shoving his laundry into the closet, while Pete laid on his bed and laughed until Grayson told him that Jilly was coming to join in on his weekly call to his parents. And then Pete jumped up and dashed into the shower, throwing on clean clothes and heading out for the library, leaving Grayson behind in disbelief. What did he think they were going to do?

Before he had much chance to actually consider that question, Jilly was knocking at the door. He let her in and settled her down in the desk chair, not five minutes before the comlink chime rang. He was pulling Pete's chair across the room, and barely got seated himself before the screen cleared to reveal his family. Amanda immediately let out a shriek and began bouncing up and down in her chair. "Jilly! It's Jilly! All grown up and gorgeous!"

Jilly blushed and shook her head and smiled, and suddenly everyone was talking at once. Everyone but Baba, who simply sat there with his lips quirked up at the corners and watched. Jilly couldn't believe how big the twins were, and had never seen T'Mara before at all. Mama asked her lots of questions about how she was settling in, and told her if she ever had any questions that she could call and ask. She even managed to get Jilly's comlink number out of her. Baba just nodded, he had it memorized that quickly. Grayson relaxed then, knowing that Mama would not let Jilly be lonely any more. After all, he couldn't be with her every minute. And Amanda would certainly be calling her, now that she had the comlink number. He grinned. Amanda would fill her in on all the gossip, for sure.

When Baba finally said that they had exceeded their time, and there were others on the ship waiting to use the subspace channel, everyone waved and said goodbye, and the screen cleared. Jilly sighed happily and leaned over and gave him a big hug. "Oh, Grayson, that was so nice. Amanda is so grown up now, and the twins are as tall as she is! I think they're going to be even taller than you are, and you must be nearly as tall as your father."

"Actually, I think I am as tall as Baba. But you may be right about the twins. They seem to grow like weeds, as the saying goes." He grinned at her. "Amanda will want you to tell her what all the new clothing fads are, so you better study up."

Jilly laughed at him. "You know all I ever wear is the uniform, except on the weekends, and then it's just jeans and stuff to be comfortable. I have no fashion sense at all." She was quiet for a moment, and then spoke softly to him. "It would be nice to have Amanda here."

"I'm sure she will be here. She will be taking the exams next year, and I can't imagine her not acing them. She's been talking about attending the academy since she was in primary school, if not before that."

"So she should be here the year you're a senior and I'm a junior."

"Yes, she should. I imagine the two of you will spend a lot of time together." He grinned at her and she grinned back. "And now it's time to go get something to eat." He put Pete's chair back where he had found it and gathered her up and out the door, headed for the little Indian restaurant that his parents had told him about.

/

It was the week before the winter holiday, and every department on the campus was having their holiday party. Grayson wore his dress uniform for only the second time, and primped in front of the mirror until Pete started laughing. "She's going to think you're the most handsome guy there, so stop already. Just get over there and get her and head for that party." His grin almost split his face in two.

"Do you really think so?" Grayson wasn't that sure.

"Man, you have got it bad if you don't see how she looks at you." His roommate stopped and looked at him hard for a minute. "Have you even kissed her yet?"

Grayson's eartips flushed. His eyes dropped away from Pete's and he stammered something, he wasn't even sure what.

Pete leaned in a little and his voice dropped lower. "They're sure to have mistletoe up. Take advantage of it." And then he grinned again, and clapped Grayson on the shoulder, and headed out for his own party.

Grayson stood there for a moment, wondering about what Pete had said. Wondering whether he had the courage to do what had been suggested. And then he shook himself, and headed out the door.

Jilly had spent even more time than Grayson getting ready for this party. It was the first time she had worn her dress uniform, and she was concerned about the fit. Annie had helped her to take it in just a little bit, here and there, until it fit snugly everywhere it was supposed to. The two girls had shared the mirror, putting on more makeup than usual, making their hair more formal than the way they wore it every day, wondering about whether they could wear any jewelry with their uniform. Finally, Jilly remembered Grayson's mother wearing earrings every day with her duty uniform, and both girls had eagerly gone through their jewelry boxes for just the right pair of bright shiny earrings. Annie's escort appeared not long after that, leaving Jilly there alone, beginning to get nervous. Thankfully, she did not have to wait long.

When she opened the door, Grayson almost gasped out loud. She was absolutely beautiful. He had known that before, but seeing her now, with her hair pulled up on top of her head, the curls cascading down, sparkly things in her ears, and the glowing silk of her dress uniform, he was simply stunned. "Jilly, you look beautiful."

A soft smile made her face even more beautiful, and she slipped her hand between his body and his arm, and glowed up at him. He found it difficult to breathe, and had to remind himself that he must not just stand there, that they had a party to attend. With great care, he led her off down the path to the medical center, where the main waiting room had been cleared and decorated. The room was full of cadets and staff, drinking punch, eating small dainties, and talking non-stop. The overhead lights were off, and many strands of twinkling lights in holiday colors lit the room. And there, in the doorway, hung a bunch of green leaves and tiny white berries.

He stopped, directly under that ribbon-tied bundle, and looked down into her eyes. She looked back up at him, and her eyes widened, and then began to drift shut as he lowered his head. He brushed his lips softly over hers, and felt the soft rush of her breath on his skin, the tiny little sigh that came from her as she leaned against him for just a brief moment. For that tiny bit of time, nothing else existed, and then sound and music and light came rushing back. He straightened back up, his eyes never leaving hers, and knew that something important had just changed forever.


	36. Chapter 36:YearEnd

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Thirty-six - Year-End**

**Late December 2286**

Grayson had his duffle out on the bed, with clothing piled up beside it, when the thought struck him. Where was Jilly going for the year-end leave? He had not thought to ask. Surely she would not be going to visit her parents, it would take far too long. And her only other relatives were the aunt and uncle on the same planet. He whirled about and stabbed an address into the comlink console, shifting from one foot to the other in a helpless urge to run while he waited for the screen to clear. When the smiling face of his grandmother showed on the screen, he did not even wait for her greeting. "Bibi! I need to ask you a question. Would it be all right if I brought a friend with me?"

M'Umbha took one look at her grandson's face and knew immediately that this was extremely important to him. "Of course, Grayson, your friends are always welcome here. Does he have no where else to go?"

"Um, it's a she, Bibi. And no, she doesn't have anywhere else to go. Her parents and only aunt and uncle live on another planet."

His grandmother smiled even more broadly, if that was possible. "Well, bring her right along with you Grayson. We will be waiting to meet her. Can you tell me her name?"

"Jilly. Her name is Jilly. Thank you so much, Bibi." And he closed the connection without even saying goodbye, and ran out the door and down the corridor and out the front door and down the path, headed for Jilly's dorm at top speed.

At her kitchen table, M'Umbha Uhura sat and shook her head as her husband came to see who had called. "That was our Grayson. And I think that boy's in love."

Alhamisi looked at her and wondered how she could possibly know that, but wisely said nothing.

/

When he reached her door, Grayson stopped, panting, and tried to calm himself, but it did no good. He pressed the chime button beside the door, and leaned one hand on the door jamb, trying still to catch his breath. When the door slid open, and Jilly stood there, he still could not talk. Her eyes wide, she caught his arm and pulled him inside, pushing him down into a chair. "Grayson, what's wrong?"

He looked at her, and panted out the words. "Pack. You need to pack, Jilly."

"For what?" She was bewildered by what he was saying.

"You're going to Africa with me for the long leave. I called Bibi and she said so."

She stood and looked at him, her mouth slightly agape. "To Africa? To your grandparents?"

"Yes. She says you're welcome there any time. So get busy packing. We have four hours until the time slot I reserved at the transit center."

"Grayson, are you sure?"

"Yes, yes! Absolutely." He rose up out of the chair and took her upper arms in his hands. "I won't leave you here all alone, Jilly. Come and meet my grandparents and aunts and uncles and cousins. It will be loud and bright and hot and there will be piles of food. And music and stories and everyone hugging everyone. You don't want to miss it." He was grinning wildly now, excited.

"What do I need to take?"

"Summer clothes and toiletries. That's all." He was so excited now that he spun her about in a circle, and then pulled her against him and hugged her tightly. "It's going to be so much fun, Jilly."

She hugged him back, and then tilted her head back to look up at him. "It sounds like fun, Grayson. But can we maybe go eat lunch before I pack? I'm hungry."

He had no problem with that. He seemed to always be ready to eat these days. The physical conditioning plus running around all over campus kept his energy levels depleted. And from the length of his trousers, he was growing again, as well.

/

Three and a half hours later, he was back at her door, his duffle slung over his shoulder. When he rang the chime, she answered immediately, and he reached out and took her duffle from her, slinging the strap over his other shoulder. His father would have recognized that move immediately. Off down the path to the Academy transit station they went, and lined up in the correct line for the hemisphere they were headed for. When they stepped off the lit disks at the other end, Jilly noticed the heat right away. If Grayson hadn't warned her, and told her to wear summer clothes, she would have been in her wool uniform, much too hot. He put one hand lightly in the small of her back, and directed her towards the exit to the outside. And there in the door, he saw his Babu, waving at him. He grinned and ducked his head to tell her to wave back. Shyly, she lifted one hand and waved, and the man in the doorway bounced on his toes, so excited to see them.

When they had made it out of the crowded terminal, Grayson introduced them. "Babu, this is Jilly Colcannon. I have known her since she was six months old. Her parents were assigned to the Enterprise for nine years. And now she's at the Academy, like I am, training to be a nurse on a starship. Jilly, this is my mother's father, Alhamisi Uhura."

Alhamisi reached out and took Jilly's hands in his. "None of that formality here, young lady. You will call me Babu, just like all the other young ones. Now come along, the car is this way." And he swept her along the street to the ground car that Grayson remembered so well. Jilly exclaimed over it, never having seen anything like it, but the cool breeze that flowed in when they started moving was much appreciated. Everything was new and different, and Grayson and his grandfather kept up a running commentary, explaining everything to her. And then they pulled up into the yard of the house, and thirty people came running out to say hello. She found herself hugged and kissed and made over, and hustled into the house out of the sun. Sitting in the cool kitchen, with a glass of icy fruit juice in her hand, she tried to untangle everyone. She could see the resemblance to Grayson's mother in the three women that identified themselves as aunts. But there were so many others! How did Grayson ever keep them straight?

The days of their leave passed in a whirl of food preparation, feasting, story telling, and music. She loved the dancing, and learned it quickly, whirling about with her arms in the air while Grayson leapt and stomped around her. It should have been exhausting, but it wasn't. It was exhilarating. Having family was so wonderful.

When they were ready to leave, there were more hugs, and a few tears, and continual demands that she return. She thanked everyone, so happy, and said she would return if Grayson wanted to bring her. At this, he put his arm around her waist, and informed everyone that she would be back again whenever he came. And he had a big grin on his face when he said it. His grandfather drove them back to the transit station, and waved goodbye to them as they stood on the lit disks. They both waved back, smiling, and then they were back in cool, foggy San Francisco. Grayson took both duffels again, and they headed for Jilly's dorm.

"Oh, Grayson, I enjoyed this so much. Thank you for asking your grandmother if I could come along."

"And I enjoyed having you there, almost as much as Babu and Bibi and all the relatives did." He was grinning at her again. He set her duffle down on her bed, and reached out with his free hand, touching the side of her face gently. "Everyone was glad you came, Jilly."

She smiled at him, full of happiness. And even after he had left, and she had unpacked her duffle, and was preparing for bed, she had the same smile on her face, and the same feeling of happiness all throughout her being.


	37. Chapter 37:Early Spring

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Thirty-seven - Early Spring**

**March 2287**

It was slightly warmer, and not so foggy, and pale green leaf buds could be seen on the trees. Some hardy souls began to bare their legs, and change out the heavy sweater under their jackets for the alternate tee-shirt. But most continued to stay bundled up, for the chance of rain was ever present. Grayson did not much like this part of the year, when it couldn't decide from one day to the next whether it was still winter, or whether winter was finally over. Although some were starting to play outdoor sports again, he definitely did not feel that the time to walk on the beach had arrived yet. He much preferred to spend his free time in heated buildings. Shron, however, loved this weather. He and the other three members of his foursome spent much time out-of-doors, enjoying what they called the fine summer weather. When it got warmer, they would be inside, with the temperature in their rooms turned down as far as their roommates would agree. After all, much of Andoria was covered in snow and ice.

It was on a Friday afternoon, after a morning spent in surgery, actually getting to assist, but mainly just holding retractors for hours, that he found himself curled up on his bed with his ka'athyra, playing softly to himself to relax, when the door chime sounded. He stood up and crossed the room to open the door, and there was Jilly. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." He stepped back and allowed her in. She grinned up at him.

"I know it's not Sunday, but Amanda just called me and gave me all the news, and I thought you might like to hear the twins latest antics."

"Oh, no, what did they do now?" He gave her her choice of seating, and was delighted when she plopped down on the foot of his bed, tucking her feet up under her. He took his previous spot at the head of the bed, leaning back against the pillows, and idly plucked at his ka'athyra as she regaled him with the adventures of his brothers. He laughed and grinned at her as she rocked back and forth, her arms waving about, repeating what Amanda had told her. "How did Mama and Baba let them get away with that?"

"Oh, they didn't get away with it. Amanda said they were restricted to their room for a whole week, except when they were in school or the mess hall with the family. And your father disconnected their comlink, too."

"Oh, they must have hated that! Stuck in their room with no outside interaction." He laid his head back against the wall, imagining their faces when Baba had come in and removed the comlink.

"Yes, she said they acted rather pitiful."

"Well, it serves them right. They're old enough to know better. But somehow, I just don't think they're ever going to settle down. I'm so glad I'm not going to be here when they finally get to the Academy. I've heard Mama and Baba and Dr McCoy talking about all the things that Captain Kirk got into when he was here, and I think the twins are going to beat his record all to pieces."

Jilly bent double, giggling. "Oh, I'm sure you're right. They just seem to have been born knowing how to get into trouble."

"It was such a shock to Mama and Baba when they realized just how much those two were acting up when they weren't around. They spent so much time with them, trying to teach them how to behave properly. I don't think they ever really understood just how different those two were and are from Amanda and I - and T'Mara. It's like they got all the misbehavior genes."

Jilly nodded, grinning. "Definitely. But they are getting more sophisticated about it."

"Then the universe is definitely in for it." But he was grinning. "And now what would you like to do?"

"I would like to hear you really play that thing, instead of just strumming and plunking. Play me a song, Grayson."

And so he did, sitting up straighter, and thinking a bit before beginning. She sat there, her elbows on her knees, her chin on her fists, and listened, her eyes sparkling. And when he finished, she sighed and asked him to continue, and so he did, until the door burst open and the room was full of people ready to go and eat supper. So he put his ka'athyra back in its case, and draped his arm over Jilly's shoulders, and they went off with their friends to the mess hall. And then, because it was Friday night, they headed for the Galaxy Pit and danced and drank beer, and staggered home just before curfew. He only had time to hold her close and give her one quick, tiny kiss before she had to turn and go inside. And then he had to run to his own dorm to get in before they locked the door. Some day he was going to find a way to do more than just give her a quick brush of the lips. He was determined about that.


	38. Chapter 38:Late Spring

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Thirty-eight - Late Spring**

**May 2287**

Finals week approached and everyone was studying. Cadets filled every carrell in the library. Cadets sprawled on the lawns in the sun, books and PADDs beside them. Everyone wanted to ace the exams and get high marks. And Grayson and Jilly and their friends were no exception. On this particular day, they had blankets spread out on a sunny patch of grass, and a cooler of beer and a bag of sandwiches. They were eating and drinking and quizzing each other. And talking about their summer assignments. Grayson was going to New Vulcan, where he would be working with the healers and learning their bio-scanning techniques. Jilly was going to spend her summer at the clinic near her parents farm, working as an admitting nurse. Each of the others also had an assignment that matched their chosen career track, either on a planet or a ship. They would all go their separate ways in less than two weeks, and not see each other again until September. And they might not even be able to stay in touch, because they didn't have any com addresses to pass around.

But they weren't letting that get them down. They were going to study, take their exams, and celebrate the end of the end before they left.

Grayson finished his sandwich and balled up the wrappings, tossing them into the empty bag. He found an apple in the pile of fruit in the middle of the blanket and began to crunch it, listening to the chaos of conversation going on around him. It was a good day. He looked over at Jilly, laying on her back beside him, her earbuds in, listening to a recording of bones and tendons for the sixteenth time. He reached out and pushed some of her loose curls off her forehead, and she smiled up at him, and he grinned back. He pulled one earbud out. "You surely have those all memorized by now."

"But I need to be sure I have them perfect." She took the earbud and stuck it back it, making a silly face at him.

He grinned at her again, and finished his apple, then picked up his PADD and began to review the material that would be covered on the test the next day. He was sure that he knew it all, but it never hurt to review things one more time.

/

The next week passed in a blur. There was an exam every day, and studying every night, and by the end of the week they were all exhausted. But come Friday night, they were free. All the exams were over. Results would be posted on Monday, and their transports would be here on Tuesday. Party time! Everyone put on casual clothes and headed for the Galaxy Pit. Music. Dancing. Beer. They were high on life.

They staggered back to the campus on rubbery legs, and barely made it to their dorms by curfew. But bright and early Saturday morning they were all up. This was the last chance for a beach party until September. They played volleyball in the sand and raced up and down in the surf, shouting and laughing. They built a fire, and sat around it and roasted marshmallows, feeding the gooey mess to each other and laughing. And there was some serious kissing going on in the firelight, as well. Grayson's heart pounded as he traced the outline of Jilly's face with his fingertips, while she sighed and leaned against him. Everywhere he touched her, there were tiny little sparkles of silver light, and he could clearly feel her happiness, as well as the sadness around the coming separation. But tonight, tonight was for touching, and sighing, and gentle brushes of lips against soft skin. And when it was time that they must leave, she wrapped her arm around his waist, and leaned her head against his chest, and he held her close, all the way back to the campus. He could barely stand to leave her at her dorm, holding her close to him for as long as possible, with her head tucked under his chin, and his arms around her and hers around him. But finally she raised her face, and kissed him softly, and said she had to go in. And so he released her, and let her go, watching until she was safely inside before turning and running for his own dorm, sliding through the door at the very last minute.

Sunday was quieter, and everybody started packing. They met again, for another night of dancing, but the thought of what might be revealed the next day kept them quieter than they had been. Long before curfew, they were walking back towards the campus, holding hands and talking. They sat in a group on one of the low walls around their favorite garden, talking about their summer assignments, and already looking forward to the fall.

There were large crowds of cadets around the boards where the grades were posted. Some shouted and punched the air, and others cried. But Grayson and all his friends were satisfied with their grades, elated over some of them. They had worked hard, and no one had failed to make an adequate grade in any of their classes. They went back to their dorms, and finished their packing. Some things went into storage here at the Academy, ready for the fall, and the rest they would take with them to their summer assignments.

One last evening together, sitting and talking, laughing and holding hands, and leaning together in the dim light, knowing they would not see each other again for three months. This time when he walked her to her dorm, she did not want to let him go. She held on tight, her face buried against his shirt, and he could feel it getting damp. "Don't cry, Jilly. Please don't. We'll be together again in September." He rubbed her back with his hands, trying to sooth her.

"I'll miss you so, Grayson. It's going to be so hard."

"Jilly. Try something for me. Close your eyes, and think about me. Think hard."

She lifted her tear-stained face to look up at him. "Why?"

"Just try. Please."

She closed her eyes, and he watched and listened, and there, in the back of his mind, he could feel her. Very, very carefully, he sent her a tiny tendril of calm and warmth, and he saw her face change, and then she opened her eyes and looked at him in wonder. "Grayson? Was that you?"

"Yes. And I will do that every night before I go to bed. All you have to do is listen."

"Will it work from so far away?"

"All we can do is try. I can't promise anything. But I will try every night to find you."

The tears were gone now, and a lovely smile lit her face. "And I will listen every night."

And then she stretched up on her toes and gave him a very real kiss, and he kissed her back very thoroughly. That kiss had to last for three months.


	39. Chapter 39:Summer on New Vulcan

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Thirty-nine - Summer on New Vulcan**

**June-August 2287**

He was met at the shuttleport by his uncle Sybok, and taken straight to the clan compound, where he was given a great welcome by all of his aunts, uncles, cousins, and other kinsmen. They sat up half the night, talking, with the younger children falling asleep in everyone's laps, and on the pillows scattered about the edges of the gather room. Thankfully, he had the next day to rest before reporting to Healer House to begin his summer internship. He was housed in the only empty bedroom in Sybok's home, and took most of his meals there, as well. Mid-meal was at Healer House, or wherever he and the the healer he was currently training with happened to be. And after the first week, he was on constant call, liable to be wakened in the middle of the night, or kept at his work until the stars were fading as the sun began to creep over the horizon.

It was exhilarating, exhausting, wonderful, and sad. He sat beside those who were dying, and helped to bring new life into the world. And through it all, he learned how to monitor those who were not conscious, to help those who needed to sleep and could not because of pain, to sense things that no electronic monitor could detect. They could not cram years of training into three months, but he already knew so much that they were simply expanding his horizons, and not giving him basic knowledge.

A month after his arrival there was a cave-in at one of the mines far out in the desert, and he went with other healers and rescue workers, swiftly in a shuttle. Strong lights were set up, illuminating the stark landscape, casting long shadows, but lighting the area where men worked swiftly to shore up the collapsed tunnel and dig out the fallen stone and dirt, drilling a new airway with all haste. And when it was barely safe, they were into the tunnel, crawling forward, dragging stretchers and supplies behind them, in haste to reach the injured while there was still hope to save them. Debris was still falling from above as they worked hastily but carefully, stabilizing fractures before lifting the injured men onto the stretchers and dragging them back to the entrance. They managed to save ten of the thirteen who had been working there, and considered themselves lucky. One was under so much rock that they could not even recover his body, and had nothing to console his family with at all.

He sat on the bench behind the clan house, exhausted, too dirty to even want to enter the house for food and drink. And T'Pau came, and sat beside him, not saying a word, simply being there, until he began to talk, to tell her of what had happened. "You cannot save them all, child, no matter how much you wish to. That is the way of it. You must learn that hard lesson in order to survive. The profession you have chosen can be difficult. You show much empathy toward those you treat, and this is right, and good. But when all you can do is not enough, you must learn to accept it, and move on. Or else it will tear you apart, and you will not be able to help anyone." And she laid her hand on his shoulder, and soothed him, and he laid his head down in her lap and slept, having been awake for almost three days at that point.

After that, he spent some time learning to encourage bones to knit themselves together, and studying healing trances. He learned how to initiate this in himself, and also in others. There were times when a patient was so injured that he or she could not sink into the necessary trance state. A healer could often assist, then, helping the patient to reach that state, to begin to heal the body's injuries. He found this very rewarding, and hoped to be able to use this technique in the future even on those who were not Vulcan. What was necessary was to show the body where to begin, and what to do, and urge it to heal itself. It took a light touch, and a firm mind, and discipline, and he found that he had all three.

And every night, as he lay in bed, waiting for sleep, he turned his thoughts to Jilly, and opened his mind, and sought for her. It was weeks before he felt her, faintly, in the back of his mind, and when he did, he exulted. He did not know whether she could feel him as well, but surely she must be trying, or he would not have succeeded.

When it was time for him to return to Earth, to the Academy, the clan held another dinner, with music, and story-telling, and sehlat pups climbing over everyone. It went on for hours and hours, and he found himself being driven to the shuttleport full of family, and ready to sleep the whole trip back. And the closer he got, the more plainly he sensed her, and her happiness at returning to the life she had chosen.


	40. Chapter 40:Junior Beginnings

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Forty - Junior Beginnings**

**September 2287**

There were three other cadets on the ship he arrived at SpaceDock on. They joined the dozens more waiting for the next shuttle to the Academy. Apparently there were three of them, running constantly, and had been for the last two days. He took his turn, shouldering his duffle and filing in, taking the first empty seat and strapping in for the short trip. As soon as the shuttle was empty, it lifted off again, running back up to SpaceDock for another load. He headed off across campus, for the dorm, hoping to find some of the others already there. He checked the assignment sheet inside the main door, and found that he had the same room he had had last year. One more thing he wouldn't have to worry about. And there was stuff dumped on the other bed, so Pete must be here already, somewhere. Probably in the mess hall, for his stomach was telling him it was suppertime. He dropped his duffle and took off, finding the usual table half-full. And there was Jilly, grinning widely at him. He grinned back, and hurried to get his food and sit down beside her. She gave a happy little sigh when he did, and reached out to squeeze his knee under the table. He didn't protest in the least.

The conversation around the table was all about the summer assignments everyone had had, and how they had turned out. Between mouthfuls of food, he told of the things he had learned, and some of the experiences he had had. When he told about the mine cave-in, and crawling through the debris to dig out the trapped miners, everyone leaned in his direction, quiet, listening hard to what he had to say. Everyone agreed that he had had the best adventure of the summer.

Jilly had had an interesting summer, even if most of the injuries she had treated had been nothing like what she would see on a starship. At least, he didn't suppose that she would see many ensigns who had been stepped on by a workhorse. Or who had fallen out of a hayloft and broken bones. The broken bones she would see, but the reasons would surely be far different. She had gotten acquainted with her new baby brother, as well, and was missing him now. By the time she saw him again, he would be walking around, and not a baby anymore.

Shron was all excited. His parents had approved of his choice of marriage mates, and the contracts had been signed. The four of them would be wed the day after they graduated from the Academy. They had already registered with the Fleet Assignment Coordinator, so that they would all be assigned to the same ship. Grayson congratulated him, but secretly wondered what the rush was. But then, finding four compatible people was certainly much more difficult than just two.

When they left the mess hall, everyone gathered in Grayson and Pete's room. PADDs out, they downloaded their schedules and compared them to everyone else's. Grayson grinned when he saw and he and Jilly were once again assigned to the same clinic, only this time in the morning. There would be a lot more hang-overs to treat, as well as cadets trying to get out of exams or classes by being 'sick'. Overall, they had fewer courses in common this year. Most of the basics were out of the way. They were concentrating more on their own specialties now. But everyone who was a junior had "Interspecies Ethics" this year, and four of them were in the same section he was in. They had a ready-made study group. And everyone had physical conditioning in the afternoon. They looked over the list of requirements that they would have to meet by the end of the year, trying to determine how many of them they already met. And a big surprise - they had a between quarters shuttle piloting session. They all brightened up at that, which was totally unexpected.

People were sitting on the beds, the chairs, and the floor. You couldn't really walk around the room at all. When the warming chime sounded, telling people they had fifteen minutes until lock-up, everyone jumped up, and the guys hurried to walk the girls back to their own dorms, barely getting back to their own in time. And there, on the comlink, was a blinking light. Their first simulation was right now! Grayson and Pete read the announcement and flew out of their room, heading for the shuttle hanger at a run. They had ten minutes to get there or get docked. What a way to start the quarter!


	41. Chapter 41:Simulations Left and Right

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Forty-one - Simulations Left and Right**

**October 2287**

In the middle of the second week of classes, the Chief Medical Officer of the Academy Medical Center entered the clinic where Grayson and Jilly were administering first aid, and pulled them and six other cadets out and sent them off on a simulation. They were assigned to a simulated plague-ridden planet and worked non-stop for four days. At the end of that time, they were put back on a shuttle and sent back to the campus, where they had to be woken up to exit the shuttle. They stumbled across campus to their dorms and fell asleep instantly. It wasn't until they awoke that Grayson realized that Jilly was sleeping in his bed with him. He lay there, remembering the few catnaps they had snatched during the plague - curled up around each other on any vertical surface they could find, fully dressed and totally exhausted. It seems they had repeated that action without even thinking about. Now however, he was rested, and another part of his anatomy had reared its head, so to speak.

Her warm body was pressing quite firmly against that part of his anatomy, and it wasn't helping in the least. Frantically, he began trying to subdue it, but that wasn't working at all. He had never actually tried the techniques that Baba had taught him when it was important. Well, there hadn't ever been any time when it was as important as it was right now. He tried to just generally calm himself, slowing his respiration and pulse rate. And then he began one of the basic relaxation techniques, tensing and relaxing muscles in his body, starting at his toes and working his way up. Unfortunately, all that tensing and relaxing disturbed Jilly, and she began to wake up long before he had reached the point where he could consider trying again to subdue his flagrant erection.

She stirred, and nuzzled against his neck, and her hands came up and squeezed his shoulders, "Hm, Grayson, you're so warm." Her eyes weren't open yet, and her voice was soft and fuzzy with sleep. "When do we have to get up for duty? Did we oversleep?"

"Jilly. The simulation is over, remember? We're back at the Academy." His voice held a tinge of alarm, just a bit of panic.

Her eyes drifted open, and she raised her head slowly. Her eyes widened more, and she turned her head enough to look around. "Why am I in your room, Grayson?"

"I think we were so tired that we didn't know what we were doing. My room is closer to the shuttle hanger. I think we just stumbled in here and collapsed." When she didn't respond at all, he continued, stumbling a bit on what he was saying. "We...we're still dressed, Jilly. All we did was sleep."

She moved against him again, and his traitorous bodypart jerked and twitched against her. Her eyes got very, very wide, and a slight blush covered her cheeks. "I think some part of you wants to do more than sleep."

He had no idea how to react to that. His eartips flushed bright red, and so did his cheeks. "I don't seem to be able to control it right after waking up. And you're pressing awfully hard against it."

Now she flushed more brightly, and squirmed away from him, sitting up beside him. He breathed a deep sigh of relief and took a deep breath, centering himself for the first time since awakening. His erection began to subside. And then he realized that her eyes were fixed on the front of his pants. "How did you do that? It just went smoosh all of a sudden." She turned curious eyes to him.

"Uh, Baba taught me some control techniques a few years ago."

Now her attention was trained right on his face. "Control techniques?"

"Um, yes."

"For what?"

"To control, uh, unwanted bodily responses."

There was a very strange look on her face. "So you didn't WANT to have an erection because I was pressing against you?"

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Jilly, this conversation is really weird."

"It's going to get a lot weirder if you don't answer my question."

He had the feeling that if she were standing up, her hands would be on her hips. What he said next was going to be very, very important. "Jilly, I never want to do anything you don't want me to. We haven't gone that far yet. I have no desire to push you into anything. This wasn't the time, or the place. Do you understand?"

She tilted her head a little, and looked hard at him. "Maybe you ought to think a little about WHY we haven't gone any further than a few kisses, Grayson. Think hard." And she got up off his bed and turned around and marched out of his room, passing Pete on his way in.

Pete looked at her flouncing off down the hall, and looked at Grayson, laying flat on the bed. "What did I just interrupt? And why was she in here? And where the heck have you been for the last four days?"

"I think maybe we had had our first quarrel. And it was over something I DIDN'T do, or rather something I tried not to do." Grayson sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. "We've been on a simulation. They dumped us somewhere made up like the general ward of a planet full of plague victims. We've been working our tails off. And when we got back, we were so dead that we must have just come in here and collapsed. I don't know how long we were asleep, but I woke up, uh, turn on. Way on. And when she woke up, I tried to subdue it and she got ...mad. What was that all about? I don't understand."

Pete began to laugh. He sank down on his bed and rocked back and forth, tears coming from his eyes. "Oh, Grayson, you've got so very much to learn about girls. You don't ever, ever pretend that you're not turned on by them or they get so insulted."

Grayson sat there stunned. "But...but...I respect her. I'm always proper around her. I don't want to push her into something she's not ready for."

"And how are you going to know when she's ready if you don't push a little now and then? It's not going to happen all at once you know. You have to progress by stages, man. Touch a little now and then, move under the clothes a little bit. See how she takes it. And when she gets used to that, move a little more. Didn't you ever do this before?"

"No. I guess that's pretty obvious, huh?"

Pete looked at him closely. "She's the one, isn't she? The only one who ever moved you."

Grayson just nodded. "It's always been Jilly. Always. No other girl has ever interested me, not in that way. She's was the best friend I had from the time we were both tiny, and I've never wanted anyone else, and I don't think I ever will. She's it."

"You have got it bad." Pete shook his head. "And I don't think you handled things very well this morning from what I saw. You've got some explaining to do, and some making up." His eyes twinkled. "Making up if fun."

And then the comlink chimed and Pete took off at a run for the shuttle hanger, where he was to report in fifteen minutes, leaving Grayson sitting there, thinking hard. When he tried to find Shron for a talk about _things_, he found out that he was on a simulation as well. Grimm and Shu!ss both offered suggestions when he confessed what his problem was, but he didn't think to much of their ideas. Too much cultural difference. Kan and Joey both said he needed to take her a small gift, and then hurried off as well, having simulations to hurry to themselves. He felt abandoned.

He wandered down to the line of shops at the edge of the campus, wondering what he could possibly buy that would show her how he felt. And there, coming out of one of the stores, was Annie. He ran to catch up with her. "Annie, Annie, wait! I need to talk to you."

She turned and grinned at him. "Hi, Grayson. I heard all about that simulation you guys were on. That must have been exhausting."

"It was. And we all fell asleep on the shuttle coming back. When they woke us up, we staggered across campus to the dorms, and somehow Jilly and I wound up together in my bed."

"So that's what happened! She forgot to mention that. What did you do to get her all pissed off? Grayson, you didn't…" Her voice trailed off.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" He stopped, not sure exactly how to continue. And then he sighed. "And I think that's what made her mad. I don't understand at all. Help me here, Annie."

Annie began to giggle. "The two of you slept together in one of those narrow beds, and you didn't try anything at all? Oh, Grayson, you idiot. You should have tried to cop a feel, at least. Some kissing and touching wouldn't have hurt at all. She probably thinks you don't really think about her that way at all, and I know better. You really have some explaining to do. And some little gift wouldn't hurt, either."

"That's what Kan and Joey said. But I don't have any idea what to get her. Can you help?"

"It just so happens that I have a very good idea. Come on." She led him back into the store she had just come out of, and straight to a counter full of fancy bright boxes. "Get her one of these. She loves them, and they're pretty expensive on a cadet's pay."

"Any specific one?" He was greatly confused.

Annie pointed to one done up in bright red paper. "That one."

He picked it up and headed for the cashier, thanking Annie profusely. And then he headed straight for the dorm room where the two girls lived, Annie assuring him that she would stay away for some time, to give him time to 'make up'. He shook his head. He had a fairly good idea what she thought. The same thing that all the guys thought. He stood in front of her door, sweating. He knew he wasn't going to do this right. He just knew it. He reached out and pressed the chime button, and in only a short time, she opened the door. Her eyes went first to his face, and then to the bright red box he clutched in front of him. Her eyes widened and she gasped, and then she reached out and grabbed his arm and tugged him inside the room, taking the box from him as she did.

"Grayson! Is this for me?"

Who else would it possibly have been for? He looked at her in confusion. "Yes. For you. Because I don't want you mad at me. Please Jilly, please don't be mad at me."

She sat down on the side of her bed, and patted her hand down beside her. "Come sit right here and let me open this." He hastened to do as she asked, breathing slightly easier. She removed the ribbon bow from around the box and lifted the lid off, inhaling deeply with a big smile on her face. "This is the best chocolate in the universe." Before he knew what was happening, she picked up one of the small squares from inside the box and pressed it right into his mouth. And then she ate one as well.

He sat there in shock, the chocolate dissolving in his mouth. He couldn't even say anything until his mouth was empty. The chocolate tasted wonderful. He moved his tongue around inside his mouth, sucking all the melted chocolate off his teeth. He looked down at Jilly and she grinned at him, offering another one. He shook his head frantically. "No, Jilly, don't give me any more. Don't you know about Vulcans and chocolate?"

Now she looked confused. "What?"

"Chocolate is an intoxicant for Vulcans."

"You mean like beer?"

"Beer is not an intoxicant for Vulcans. I know it is for Humans, and it does affect me just a little, though not as much as the rest of the guys. But I don't know what chocolate will do. Baba wouldn't ever let me eat any. Except that one time I tried it." He looked thoughtful. "I didn't get sick. Maybe it's okay." It had certainly tasted wonderful. "Maybe just one more."

"Here's a lovely one. All dark chocolate on the outside and dark chocolate mousse on the inside." She placed it into his waiting mouth, smiling widely. And he took it and sucked on it and enjoyed it thoroughly. But he wouldn't let her give him any more, waiting to see what effect it might have on him.

They sat and talked, and he began to feel slightly odd. Blurry. Relaxed. And very, very interested in touching and tasting Jilly. He let his hand wander over and rest on her knee, and she giggled at him. Encouraged, he moved his hand slowly up her bare leg, until it rested just at the hem of her uniform skirt. Her skin was soft, and felt ever so nice. She sighed softly, and put the lid on the box of chocolates and set them on the small table beside the head of her bed. And then she turned, and put her hands on the sides of his face and began to kiss him. Really kiss him, tongue and everything. Not the simple brushes of lip against lip that was all that they usually had opportunity for, but deep, long kisses. He feel into her and dissolved. He was very warm. And totally absorbed with kissing and touching and being close to her. Somehow they wound up laying on the bed, and then he was partially on top of her, and that felt wonderful, too. And the skin on her neck tasted wonderful, and he growled softly at her, and she moaned back. One hand moved down her body, and found a breast, and cupped it, and she arched her back up into his touch and he growled again. One of his legs was between hers now, moving against her and she was moving back, rubbing against him, and that traitorous body part was fully erect again, enjoying that friction tremendously. His free hand had just found the closures on her jacket when the door swooshed open and Annie exclaimed "Oops! You didn't lock the door, Jilly!"

They both sprang up, their faces bright red. Grayson jumped up off the bed and stumbled away, muttering that he had to leave, right now. Jilly looked after him, astonished. "Grayson! Get back here, right now!"

He stopped, and turned toward her. "Yes, Jilly."

"Meet me here for supper at 1700."

"Yes, I will. Promise." He turned and hurried past Annie and out into the hall, hearing her laughter behind him as he fled. But when he got back to his dorm room, he collapsed on the bed, and remembered everything that had happened. No wonder Baba warned him about chocolate! And then he got up and took a very cold shower, and put on a clean uniform before going to meet Jilly for supper.


	42. Chapter 42:Explorations in Depth

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Forty-two - Explorations in Depth**

**November 2287**

They had just finished repairing a minor abrasion on a cadet's forearm, and were cleaning up their station when the Head of the Academy Medical Department came through the doors and beckoned to them. He led them off down the hall at a fast clip and outside to where three more teams stood waiting. A shuttle landed almost immediately. They got in with the others, not at all sure what was going on. As soon as they were all buckled in, the shuttle took off, headed toward the center of town at a very fast rate. Dr Cantos turned around, from his seat in the front, and looked at the eight cadets seated behind him. "A hover truck fell out of the air over the main transit station just as four trains were coming in. I'm sure you can imagine what happened. They've called in EMTs from all over the city, and issued a call to us for whatever help we could provide. You are my four top teams, and each of you has some sort of experience with trauma and/or rescue operations. I expect you all to function to the best of your abilities today. You will be under my direct command."

Here he stopped and passed out clip-on communicators. "Wear these all the time, until we're finished. I will have a triage spot set up, and assign each team to one car. It will be your responsibility to completely assess the contents of that car. Mark all bodies for retrieval. There are inflatables that will go up through the windows for markers. Find everyone who is injured and stabilize them. Remove them if you can, or set off one of the hurry-up markers. There will be special teams with equipment to free trapped people. Don't forget to look for small children, babies, pets, that can be hidden behind seats or things that people dropped." He looked around at eight sets of wide eyes. "Any questions?"

No one said anything. They were all trying to absorb what he had told them. The shuttle landed at the edge of the transit station platform, and they all tumbled out. Dr Cantos went straight to the flag that stood at one corner of the platform, with the emergency triage symbol on it, and tapped his communicator, drawing their attention. Quickly they followed them, their eyes darting about at the scene of total chaos surrounding them. There were cars on their sides, cars upside down, cars standing on end. The tracks, what could be seen of them, were twisted, with guide-bars buckled and broken. Steam and smoke spiraled up here and there, and there were teams of firemen in full hazard gear working steadily to put out any sparks that appeared. There were small medical teams swarming everywhere, and they could hear the distinctive sound of metal being pried apart somewhere close.

Dr Cantos gave each team an assignment, being sure they knew exactly which car he was pointing to. "When you are sure that you have assessed your car thoroughly, put one of these patches on it." He held up some self-adhesive brightly colored patches. "Then come for another assignment. All clear?"

Everyone nodded. Then they all headed for their assignments. Grayson took one look inside the car they had been assigned and told Jilly to stop. Then he went running back to Dr Cantos. "Are there coveralls or something? There's broken glass everywhere. Jilly's legs are bare. She needs something to protect them before we go in."

"Excellent thinking. I should have thought of that myself." Quickly he spoke into his communicator and someone came running from the other side of the platform, an armful of packets clutched tightly. He handed them to Dr Cantos, who handed one to Grayson, and called the other teams to come get theirs. Grayson went back to Jilly on the run, and handed her the coveralls to put on over her uniform. He took the aide box and climbed up into the car they were in charge of. When he had good footing, he extended one hand back to Jilly, and assisted her in climbing up. The car was slightly tilted, so that the side next to the platform was higher than the other side. Everything loose had slid down to the other side. They would have to go through it carefully. But he could hear soft moans, so there was someone here alive, somewhere. They started at the first row of seats, and got down on the floor, going through the pile of purses, briefcases, newspapers, and other debris that had been left behind when everyone who could had exited from the car. It was at the third row that they found the first body. Grayson attached one end of an inflatable to the man's ankle, and threw the other end out the broken window beside him, pulling the cord that would inflate the top part. And they went on down the aisle. At the fifth row, he found a warm hand. Quickly he and Jilly worked to uncover the victim, a young woman who was unconscious, with a gash on her forehead. It took them several minutes to get her untangled from the debris around her, and slide her out into the aisle. Jilly dashed back to the car entrance to get the rolled up stretcher they had been given, and together they managed to get her onto it. She took a tag from the aide box and quickly filled it out with the information Grayson relayed to her, pulse, respiration, blood pressure, injuries. He signed it and slapped it on the front of her dress and then tapped his communicator to summon someone to transport her. By the time they had tugged her back to the entrance, there were two men there to take over, and they went back, still searching for whoever it was that was moaning. But they found another body first. Grayson looked at Jilly and reached out and touched her lightly and she gave him a little watery smile. And then they continued on, searching for that other live person.

It didn't take much longer to find him. He was wedged into a corner, and had at least one leg broken. They got a splint on it before they even tried to extricate him. And a neck brace as well. It took a lot longer than Grayson wanted to get him out into the aisle, and he was moaning the whole time. Jilly talked softly to him, and managed to get a name, which she wrote on the tag. Grayson assured him that him was going to be well taken care of. The man grasped his arm, holding tight, and begged for something for the pain. "When they get you out on the platform, they will give you something, I promise." And he laid his hand on the man's face, and gently sent him a wave of calm and soothing. The moans subsided long enough for them to get him to the entrance, where the same two men were waiting to carry him to the platform. And then they went back to searching the car, but they did not find anyone else in any condition. Carefully they climbed down from the tilted car, and slapped one of the colored patches on it, and went to get a second assignment.

It was in the third car that they worked that they found the ceiling collapsed onto one of the still-living victims. They had to crawl on their bellies to get to him. And then found that there was a steel beam through one of his legs. Grayson immediately called for one of the extrication teams, and they worked hard on him while they waited, setting up an IV with fluids, and giving him the pain medication that Dr Cantos told them to. They covered his face when the saw started, and talked to him through the whole thing, and then the extrication team helped them to move him carefully to a stretcher, a piece of the steel still in his leg, to be removed when he was clear of the wreckage.

At some point, Grayson realized that gigantic lights had been erected. Beams of light shone in through the broken windows of the cars. But there were many corners where the lights did not shine, and they were dim and hard to see. How long had they been going? Was it dark outside? It had been mid-morning when they started. Cautiously he reached into the piles of debris, feeling to see what might be there. Something small, but warm. Soft and fuzzy. Carefully he reached in with the other hand, and drew out a small dog, shaking with fear. One leg stuck out at a strange angle. Very gently, he ran his hands around it. "Just popped out of the hip socket, I think. Hold him while I try to relocate it."

Jilly held the dog and spoke softly to it, while he moved the leg and snapped it back into the joint properly. The dog whimpered, but licked Jilly's hands. She giggled, and picked the dog up, cuddling it next to her body.

"That's the end of this car. Let's take him out and mark the car." When they stood on the platform, and turned the dog over to someone else, Dr Cantos sent them to the back of the platform, where someone handed them water bottles and wrapped sandwiches. They wolfed the food down, only then realizing how hungry and thirsty they were. They looked around and realized that the sun was completely set, and the sky was getting dark. They had been working for hours. There were giant cranes set up now, lifting the broken cars carefully, swinging them away from the pile in front of the platform. But there were still cars out there without colored patches on the side. Still work to be done. When they finished eating, Jilly went into the station, to find a ladies' room, and came back out as quickly as possible. And then they went to Dr Cantos, and got another assignment.

Dawn was breaking when they stumbled tiredly into the shuttle to return to the Academy. All eight of them were dead on their feet, but they had rescued thirty-six living people, and located twenty-eight bodies, and found four pets. Dr Cantos thanked each of them, and told them that notations would be made in their permanent records, and that their parents would be notified of what they had done. But they were all too tired to think much about that now. All they wanted to do was sleep.

They set back down at the medical center, and staggered off across campus to their dorms. He didn't even hesitate when they got to his dorm, but pulled Jilly in with him and fell down on the bed with her on top on him. They were both asleep, fully clothed, before Pete woke up enough to ask them where they had been.


	43. Chapter 43:Africa Again

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Forty-three - Africa Again**

**December 2287**

As they were exiting the library after their respective study groups, Grayson took Jilly's upper arm and nudged her off the lighted path and around the corner of the building, to where tall shrubs grew close against the stone walls. Two steps and they were completely hidden from view between the shrubs and the building. Two carrybags hit the ground almost simultaneously. He leaned over her, placing his hands flat against the cool stone and she reached up, placing her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him down into a long, slow kiss that heated up the longer it lasted. When she pulled back enough to gasp, both their hearts were pounding much faster than normal. He nuzzled against her, dropping his face even further, until the side of her neck was under his mouth, and then he began to take soft little nips, while she sighed and breathed out a soft moan, making his trousers even tighter. Her hands slid to the sides, and caressed his ears, trailing up the curved outer edge to the slightly pointed tips. Although not as sensitive as his father's, still this gave him much more of a thrill than it would have to a completely human young man. A deep sound started in his chest, emerging against her neck almost as a growl. She gave another little moan, and rubbed against those eartips again, and his hands left the wall, and clasped her sides, pulling her closer to him. Contact with the heat throbbing between his legs against her belly made her gasp and move against him, which made him groan at her and slide his hands around to cup her bottom and pull her even closer against him. Her hands slid around to the nape of his neck and she shivered against him, sighing in pleasure.

Sudden sounds of laughter from the lighted walkway only a short distance away made them both freeze and stilled the soft sounds they had been making. He buried his face in her hair and shook, just slightly, holding her close while he struggled to control himself. They stayed that way, wrapped around each other but not moving for several minutes, their heartbeats and breathing slowly returning to normal. And then he released her, and straightened up, then bent down and retrieved their carrybags, handing hers to her before stepping cautiously out of concealment. There did not appear to be anyone about. He reached back for her hand, and drew her out, and headed back for the walkway.

They were half-way to her dorm when he leaned down to speak with her. "Jilly, Bibi called me this morning to be sure that you were coming to Africa with me for the year-end leave."

Her smiling face looked up at him. "Oh, yes, Grayson, I would love to. I had so much fun last year. Are all the aunts and uncles and cousins going to be there again?"

"I am sure that they will be. And anyone who missed meeting you last year will certainly be there." He grinned back. "My family is certainly very curious about all the things that are happening to me, and that includes you. Be ready for all sorts of questions."

"I can't think of a thing that I didn't get asked last year." She laughed, happy. "Your family is so happy, Grayson. Even the other side of your family is not what I expected. Your grandfather is not nearly as stern as I thought most Vulcans were."

"But you knew Baba. Surely you did not expect that his father would be much different."

She just smiled and shook her head. Grayson's father had certainly seemed stern to her when she was a child.

When they got to her dorm, she leaned into him again, but he only put his hands on her back, between her shoulderblades, not attempting the same embrace that they had shared against the side of the library. She nuzzled against him, speaking softly. "I think I liked the other good-night kiss better."

He made a soft sound, and whispered in her ear. "As did I. But this is much more public."

She knew that, but still, she wanted more than a quick brush of lips and a brief hug. They really needed somewhere that they would not be interrupted all the time. She sighed and drew back, telling him that she would see him in the mess hall for breakfast, and went into her dorm, still slightly warm from the brief exchange they had had.

/

Ten days later, he met her at her dorm and took her duffle from her, hurrying her to the transit station. They had called and changed the time slot, saying that they had more cadets using the transporter than anticipated, and were moving people around to accommodate the extras. They barely made it there in time to step up on the platform and take their places. And when they got there, they had to call his grandparents and wait, because he had not had time before they left. They wandered down the street, looking in shop windows, until Alhamisi pulled up beside them, and then they tumbled into the groundcar, laughing, glad to see him again.

M'Umbha was waiting eagerly for them to arrive, and gave them both big hugs, sending Grayson upstairs with the duffles while she pulled Jilly into the kitchen to talk. When Grayson came back downstairs, wondering what was going on, his grandfather just rolled his eyes, and said that it was woman-talk. His couldn't imagine what they were talking about, or why Bibi didn't want the two men in the kitchen helping, but the arrival of two of his aunts and their families kept him busy. After the greetings, both aunts disappeared into the kitchen. Now he began to be curious. Something was obviously going on.

He was sitting on the steps outside, talking to his cousins and his grandfather when Jilly came out giggling and holding out her hands for him to examine. Now he grinned, knowing what had been going on. They had decorated her hands with henna. She was quite delighted over it, and he well remembered how much Amanda had liked it when hers had been done.

/

The next morning, after breakfast had been cleared away, Bibi shooed them outside, and he took her walking, down the well-worn path through the fields, down by the line of trees that marked the water-way, full now it was the rainy season. They stopped and sat on the slight bank, under the shade of the trees that bent almost double over the water, and talked and leaned against each other, unknowingly repeating actions very similar to those of his parents. And if Jilly was rosy and breathless when they returned to the house, no one said a thing about it, only rolling their eyes at each other and grinning.

/

They had a big feast that evening, with everyone rolling into the compound with covered dishes and setting them out on the long tables that he had helped to carry from the place where they were kept stacked against the side of the house. And then there was music, and singing, and dancing, and he and Jilly were in the thick of it all. And afterwards, while the fire still burned, they sat close together, listening to the stories being told, and sneaking in a kiss or a caress when they thought no one was looking.

By the time they had to return to the campus, they were rested and relaxed, and they hugged and kissed all the relatives, and promised to return again. And his grandmother whispered into his ear just before they got into the groundcar to return to the transit station that next year, she expected to see that he had put a ring on Jilly's finger. He blushed and told her that was against regulations and she only shook her head, not believing that for a moment. But the thought stayed with him, all the way back.


	44. Chapter 44:Snow

**Author's Note: Warning! Much of this chapter is M-Rated. If you shouldn't be reading M-rated work, skip this chapter. Some of the few remaining chapters of this first part of the story will contain at least some M-Rated content. At the end of this school year the story will break, and part two will start as they start their summer internships. Part two will be rated M, not T.**

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Forty-four - Snow**

**January 2288**

It was Shron who came up with the idea. When he explained it to the other guys, they were all enthusiastic. Well, all except the Tellerites and the Eridanian. They weren't interested at all. But when the girls were included in the discussion, they were delighted with the whole thing. And that was why they were all at the transit station, bundled up and carrying duffles, before dawn on Saturday morning. And excited and babbling. When the train pulled in, they wasted no time, claiming an empty car and doing a very good job of filling it up. The duffles went onto the overhead racks, with the StarFleet issue parkas following, and the seats were soon full of couples. There were Grayson and Jilly, Pete and his current flame Sue, Joey and Sally, Kan and Anka, and Annie and her guy Gus, as well as the four Andorians.

They talked during the whole trip, only standing up to put their parkas back on, and don gloves and knit caps as they started pulling into the station high in the mountains. They each grabbed their own duffle and left the train, standing on the platform breathing in the cold air and huffing out clouds of steam, surveying their surroundings in awe. It wasn't until other passengers began to nudge them that they realized that they were holding things up and headed into the station to get transport to the cabin they had rented. The four Andorians were the last ones inside, absolutely overjoyed at actually being in a part of Earth that reminded them of Andoria.

They all squeezed into one of the twelve-passenger buses outside, after one of the transit-station technicians programmed it with the correct destination, and then they were off. A fifteen-minute ride down a plowed road with huge piles of snow on either side took them almost to the door of their cabin. They all piled out, and Shron went forward excitedly and unlocked the door and they all stepped in. Inside was almost as cold as outside. Immediately, Grayson went to the huge fireplace and began to build a fire, while Joey looked around for any other source of heat. There didn't seem to be any. Pete came to assist Grayson, sorting out the stacked firewood, and handing him first small pieces and then larger ones. No one took their parkas, gloves, or caps off for some time, until the area around the fireplace had begun to warm up.

In the meantime, the girls had descended on the kitchen and checked out the food supplies that had been ordered, declaring that everything was there. And Annie had found the bathroom, and turned on the wall heater she found in there, leaving the bathroom door open to help heat that part of the cabin. When it got warm enough that people took off their gloves and caps and opened the seals on their parkas, they all sat down on the floor and began to plan. Shron and his group said they wanted the back bedroom, and no one opposed them. Both bedrooms had two sets of bunkbeds in them, and Shron's group had already pulled all the mattresses off and made a nest on the floor of the ice cold room. They then shut the door, to keep the heat out. The rest just shook their heads. The remaining boys, excluding Grayson and Pete, had dragged the mattresses out of the other bedroom and had them arranged around the edge of the big main room. That bedroom was far too cold for any human to want to sleep in there. The main room was furnished will a very long, very plump couch, with big pillowy arms, and several chairs and had a thick rug on the floor between them, which was where they were sitting now.

It was decided that they would have a quick lunch, and go outside and explore. And so everyone pitched in and in no time the table was spread with sandwich fixings, chips, and cookies. Someone made a pot of hot cocoa, and there were soft drinks out as well. The beer they saved for the evening. After cleaning up, they fed the fire and put the screen back in front of it before putting their gloves and caps back on, sealing up their parkas, and heading out into the snow.

They tramped around the whole general area, getting a feel for what was out there. And then they divided up into teams, and built a mountain of snowballs, and had a furious war, leaving them all rosy and cold, except the Andorians, who asked to continue. But the sun was starting to set, and Grayson wisely counseled against it. "The four of you can stay outside as long as you want, but the others need to get inside and warm up again. I don't want to be treating frostbite." There were nods all around, and everyone trouped back inside, where Grayson and Pete went immediately to the fireplace, and poked at the glowing embers, adding more wood until they had a blazing fire again.

The girls were in the kitchen, opening a stack of cans and dumping them all into the largest pot they could find. And there were sacks of what looked like chopped vegetables going in the pot as well. They were apparently having soup for supper. Grayson peered over Jilly's shoulder, trying to decide what she had that she was placing all over a cooking sheet. Before he could get up his nerve to ask, she giggled at him. "Didn't you ever see frozen biscuits before Grayson?"

"Is that what they are? They don't look much like biscuits." He was dubious.

"Oh, they will when they come out." And she opened the door to the oven and slid the full sheet in and set a timer.

Everyone helped to get out the soup bowls and spoons, butter and knives, crackers, and make more hot cocoa. Grayson looked sideways at Jilly and she shook her head and grinned. He grinned back. One mug then, after he had finished eating. There were only six chairs at the table, so the others sat wherever they could find room. Everyone chattered on about how much fun they had had, and agreed to take a long hike the next morning, going in a circle around the cabin, so that they never got very far from it. Just in case anyone got too cold, or the weather turned bad, they wanted to be able to get back to the cabin in a reasonable amount of time.

They quickly washed the dishes and put the leftovers in the stasis unit, and took mugs of cocoa or cans of beer into the main room, where they all settled down. Grayson sprawled out on the couch, and Jilly came and sat at the end, and put his head on her lap. From time to time, he sat up enough to take another sip of his cocoa. He could feel it starting to work on him, making him feel slightly blurry. There followed a time of laughter and conversation, with the fire being stoked from time to time. Jilly played with Grayson's hair, and tickled his ears until he growled softly at her, reaching up to pull her face down for one long kiss. At that, there were whistles and catcalls all around the room, and not long afterwards, Shron and his three promised headed for the room they had claimed. The other couples dispersed to the mattresses against the walls, settling down fully clothed, and covering up with the stack of blankets they had found in the hall closet. Grayson caught the two blankets that Pete tossed at him, just barely. His reflexes were not at their usual fast and accurate state. Jilly giggled and took the blankets from him and spread them out, one on top of the other. And then she crawled over him and took his boots off and dropped them over the side of the couch while he ran his hands very appreciatively over the curve of her bottom. She turned around, her cheeks pinked and purposely sat right on top of him to take off her own boots, which soon joined his on the floor. And then she stretched out between him and the back of the couch, snuggling down under the blankets and resting her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and began to whisper softly to her, while she giggled and wiggled against him. And then she ran her hands up under his sweater, and pulled his tee-shirt out of his trousers, so that she could run her hands up the bare skin of his chest. He gasped, and then groaned softly as her fingers found the short wiry curls on his chest. She was making little tiny breathy sounds now, and he found his own hands sliding up under her sweater, looking for skin of his own to touch. When she lifted her face, he began covering it with soft kisses, until he got to her mouth. It took not very long at all before their tongues were dancing against one another, and she was moving against him, her hips pushing against the bulge in his trousers until he growled softly at her and she broke the kiss, gasping for air.

And then one of her thumbs brushed against one of his nipples and he arched his back into her hand, panting. She found the other one, and tweaked both and he growled at her again, his hands firmly against the bare skin of her back now. And right there, under his fingers, was the clasp of her bra. Not even thinking, he undid it, and slid his hands sideways until his fingers found the soft curves of the sides of her breasts. She moaned at him then, and nuzzled against his neck. Hazy with chocolate, and emboldened by her lack of resistance, he slid his hands even further, and cupped her breasts fully in his hands, her nipples hard against his palms. She moaned again, and rubbed against him, and nipped the skin of his neck just enough for him to feel the sharp little shock of it. He was filled with heat, and he could feel, everywhere that he touched her, that she felt the same way. Very, very carefully, he began to knead her breasts in his hands, the feel of her softness so exhilarating to him. She moaned again, so softly, trying so hard not to make noises the others might hear. Although he thought everyone else in the room might be doing the same thing they were and not paying any attention at all to anyone else.

When he took her nipples between his fingers, and pulled gently, she bucked against him, making his temperature and pulse surge. And when he rolled them gently back and forth, she gasped and clutched at his sides. He pushed up against her, letting her feel the hot swelling in his groin, and she pushed back. She raised her face again, and he captured her mouth once more, his tongue sliding into her mouth and tantalizing hers. He continued to move against her and caress her breasts, and her hands slid back onto his chest, tangling in his chest hair again, her thumbs rubbing against his nipples. When they broke the kiss, they were both panting.

He pushed his hips up at her again, and she opened her legs, so that one went on each side of his hips. That brought her center so much tighter against him. Deliriously he rubbed himself against her again, and she cried out, almost forgetting that they were not alone. "Shh, ashayam, quiet." he whispered softly. And then he slid his hands around to her sides, and very carefully rolled them over, so that she was beneath him, with most of his weight supported by his forearms, laying beside her. And then he pushed again, right into that place where her legs met, and she bowed up against him, and clutched at him, and wound her legs around his, pulling him even closer.

They were both trembling now, and breathing in short, heavy pants, their hearts pounding. He pushed against her once more and bent down to capture her mouth again, just as she began to moan and shake, bowing her body up against him. It almost undid all his controls. He hung on for dear life, trying to remember what it was that he was supposed to do to control the reaction that was going to happen any minute now if he couldn't stop it. And there would be a tremendous mess if he couldn't figure that out. He held still, waiting for her to stop shaking. And then so carefully he rolled them back over, but so that she was resting only partially on top of him, and not rubbing against his throbbing lok. He thought maybe he had things under control, until she reached her hand over and grasped him through his clothes. He groaned, much louder than he wished he had, and whispered frantically. "No, Jilly, ah, please don't."

"But why? I want you to feel as good as I do."

"Mess. Big mess." He gasped as he tried to keep himself from bursting apart. She still had her hand on him, even though she wasn't squeezing any more.

"Oh." She was quiet just a minute, and then she giggled softly. "I know what to do. I've listened to the other girls talking. No mess at all." And then she was sliding down, and her hands were opening the seals to his trousers, and he felt her soft hands on his skin and gasped and growled and shook. And then her mouth closed over him and he was lost, well and truly lost. Her tongue lapped over his skin, and she sucked, not very much, but that was all it took. His body arched up towards her and he flooded her with his semen, completely out of control. She swallowed and swallowed, until he was finished, and then licked him completely clean while he lay there and shuddered and panted. When she was through, she tucked him back in and sealed him back up, and pushed up until she could rest her head on his shoulder, pulling the blankets up around their shoulders and settling down with a happy sigh. She was asleep in no time, while he laid there stunned beyond belief until the combination of chocolate and post-sex relaxation took their toll and he followed her.

He awoke the next morning to the feel of her slipping out from under the blankets, off his body and off the couch. Before he could do or say anything, she was headed across the main room after the other girls, headed for the bathroom. He heard the door lock click, and very soon thereafter steam began to filter out around the edges of the door. He laid back, his hands clasped under his head, and went over everything that had happened the night before. He was still filled with disbelief. How had she known to do that? And why had he not known that she would? And what might happen next?

He was brought out of his reverie when the other guys all stood up and stretched. He joined them, trying to act as normally as possible, not in the least wanting to share what had happened. When the girls poured out of the bathroom, wrapped in towels, and raced into the empty bedroom to put on clean clothes, they all grinned at the sight of all the exposed skin, and then headed for the now-empty bathroom to shave and take their own showers. The shock of the cold air on their bodies when they came out made them understand exactly why the girls had been running, and they copied their actions without even thinking about it. By the time they were all dressed again, and trouped into the kitchen, breakfast was almost ready. It was not long after that that they all bundled up and headed out into the snow.

They headed away from the cabin until they had covered about half a kilometer, and then made a ninety degree turn and began to circle the cabin, walking through pine woods, admiring the snow, the snow-covered trees, and the glimpses of the surrounding mountains they got through the trees. Grayson pointed out animal tracks in the snow, and attempted to guess what type of animal had left them, based on the lessons his father had given him over the years on camping trips. By the time they got back to their starting point, most of the morning had passed, and they were all starved. So back into the cabin they went, and out came the soy dogs, the buns, the mustard, the pickle relish and the chips. Two of the boys went back outside and cut green twigs for roasting the soy dogs, and everyone sat in front of the fire holding their sticks right in the flames, then walking over to the table to fix up their dogs and add chips to their plates. When they were almost stuffed, the girls brought out the desert - graham crackers, chocolate bars, and marshmallows. "S'mores!" went up the universal cry, and marshmallows were eagerly impaled and thrust into the fire. Grayson only put one square of chocolate on his, knowing they were going back out into the snow, rather than stay inside.

Before they went outside this time, they packed their bags and cleaned the cabin. And then they trooped outside for one last major snowball fight. When they came in, Pete called for a bus to pick them up, and the other boys carried the mattresses back into the bedroom while Grayson carefully scattered the remnants of the fire, being sure that it was completely out before putting the screen back in front of the fireplace. They were all outside, with their duffels over their shoulders when the bus pulled up.

They only had to wait a short while before their train arrived, and the return trip was filled with laughter and much discussion of what the best part of the week-end had been. And whether they could afford to do it once more before the snow started to melt. The girls offered to pay their share next time, and so it was decided. In one month's time, they would come again. Pete would make the reservation as soon as they got back to the campus.

When they stood in front of Jilly's dorm, Grayson was not sure what to say, but she just leaned into him, and put her hands on either side of his face, and he could feel her so plainly as she drew him down for a long, deep kiss. And all around them he could see the silver pulsing of their bond, so very much stronger than it had ever been.


	45. Chapter 45:Clinic

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Forty-five - Clinic**

**February 2288**

They were just cleaning up their station after having treated a cadet with sprains and abrasions from some contact sport when Dr Cantos stepped into the main clinic room and beckoned to them. Leaving their station as it was, they rose and followed him to his office, where he waved them into the two chairs before his desk. He sat down behind his desk and looked at them, beaming. "The Academy has been looking for ways to give cadets in the medical tracks wider experience before graduation and has just finalized an agreement with the city of San Francisco to provide a free clinic near the downtown area. It is located just across the street from one of the main transit stations, in an area where there are many transients and very close to an extremely low-income neighborhood. It is anticipated that there will be many emergency-type accident victims, as well as the usual type of injuries and illness found at that type of clinic. Only our best teams are being targeted for work at this clinic, and I am glad to be able to offer you positions there, if you are interested."

Both Grayson and Jilly were eager to accept, and Dr Cantos handed both of them transit passes, good for the remainder of the school year. They were told that they would begin the very next week, and that their shift would be from 1800 to 2100 five days a week. "I suggest that you use your previous morning clinic duty hours to make up your study time. Wouldn't want you falling behind." And he waved the two excited young people out of his office.

That evening in the mess hall they told their friends about their new duties. Everyone was suitably impressed. Being given an assignment off-campus before the senior year was practically unheard of. And they got lots of warnings about being in that part of town at night, and being on the trains that late. They both promised to stay alert and watchful. Grayson knew that he would be extra vigilant from the time they left the campus until they returned.

/

Monday morning they spent their normal clinic hours in the library, but there was no slipping behind the bushes on their way out, not in broad daylight. Grayson found himself wondering how full the train might be late that night, and reprimanded himself for thinking such thoughts. And then he caught Jilly glancing at him from the sides of her eyes, and felt a thought that was most definitely not his, one that made his eartips blush brightly.

They met their friends for lunch, and then separated for afternoon classes. They met again in the mess hall for supper, and then were off to the transit station, passes in hand, to head to their first session at the new clinic. They found the building with no problem, and entered through the thick doors into total chaos. Although the clinic had been open less than twenty-four hours, the word had obviously gotten out. The waiting room was packed. Grayson had to forcibly move people out of the way so that they could get to the door on the far wall with the ID reader. He held his Academy ID chip to the reader and the door slid open, closing again almost before he could slip through. Next time he would insist that Jilly go first. He almost held his breath until the door started opening again and Jilly dashed through, slightly panicky. He reached out and touched her hand quickly, sending her calm. He looked about, and found the sign for the Commander's office, and they headed there to get their assignments. In only a few more minutes they were in a small treatment room, with the keys to the medicine cabinet tucked into Grayson's trouser pocket, waiting for their first patient.

They did not have long at all to wait, for the admissions nurse was there almost immediately, with a young woman holding a small child and wailing. The harried admissions nurse handed over the PADD with the information she had been able to get from the young woman, and Jilly began to talk soothingly to her, while trying to get her to put the child on the examining table. Grayson quickly read over the information and took his medical tricorder and began to scan the child. High fever, dehydration, indications of some sort of soft tissue injury on the left foot. Quickly he stripped off the dirty shoe and sock and exposed an angry red swelling, with sort sort of bite in the center. Jilly quickly began to clean the skin of the foot while he probed delicately at the injury, trying to determine exactly what it was. Jilly was asking the woman if she knew what had bitten the child, but all she seemed to be able to do was wail and sob. When the foot was clean, Grayson gently laid two fingertips against the skin next to the center of the swelling, and closed his eyes and sank down into the inflamed tissues. Searching, he found the venom there, and did his best to determine what it might be. Opening his eyes again, he went immediately to the sink and sonic unit and cleaned his hands thoroughly, spraying them with instant glove when he was finished. "Some sort of spider bite. The spider may have been inside her shoe when she put it on."

He went to the medicine cupboard and unlocked it, searching quickly for general anti-venom and febrifuge. He loaded both into a hypospray and relocked the cabinet before turning to inject the child's foot. Jilly then applied antiseptic over the entire enflamed area, before covering it with a bandage. They gave careful instructions to the young woman about keeping the child's foot clean, and gave her a prescription for a mild pain killer and febrifuge, telling her to take it back to the admissions nurse, and to make a follow-up appointment. And Grayson spoke to her again, just as she was about to exit the room. "Bring him back immediately if the swelling gets any worse, or his fever goes back up."

She nodded to him, and carried her child out the door, and they began to clean up the room, to be ready for the next patient.

The next one through their door was the victim of a stabbing, supported by a friend, clothing soaked in blood. They did minor surgery right there on the examining table, sealing up the torn vein, gluing the muscle fibers together, regenerating the broken skin. And then they gave him a treatment to insure that his body hurried to replace the lost blood and filled him with antibiotics. His very pale-faced friend helped him back out, and they cleaned up again.

The remainder of their shift passed very similarly. No sooner did one patient leave, than another was shown in, often before they had even finished cleaning the room. There was a patient in diabetic shock, another with dry heaves, a child with a bad sore throat, another with a rash over much of his body, a woman having a miscarriage, and another stab wound. And then they brought in the teenager who had been hit by a car, and had a broken collarbone and many contusions. They worked on him until the end of their shift. Neither of them had had a chance to sit down since they walked in the door. When the admissions nurse came and told them it was time to leave, they looked at her in astonishment. They had been far too busy to notice the time.

The waiting room was almost as full when they left as it had been when they entered. Grayson looked about, seeing all the patients waiting. He had not realized that the clinic would still be open after their shift was over, but from the looks of things, someone must be on duty for hours yet. He kept his arm around Jilly all the way out, and across the street. They only had to wait ten minutes before their train arrived and were very grateful to get in out of the chill and into the warm and empty car. They settled down on one of the bench seats, and Jilly snuggled up close to him with his arm over her shoulders, and fell asleep before the train even pulled out of the station. He had to wake her up when they arrived at the transit station at the edge of campus.

It was already past curfew when they got to her dorm, but the dorm monitor had her name on a special list, and waved her through with no problem. And then he headed for his own dorm, more than ready to collapse into his bed.

The pattern of their days now established, they moved through the week, utilizing the morning hours to full advantage for studying and writing the frequent papers that their courses required. All of their classes were in the afternoons, and their evenings were fully occupied at the clinic. When the week-end arrived, they could barely believe it, and spent the entire afternoon on Saturday napping on his bed, completely clothed, much to Pete's amusement.


	46. Chapter 46:Studying

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Forty-six - Studying**

**March 2288**

It seemed like there was never any free time. Mornings they spent in the library studying, afternoons in class, evenings at the clinic. On the weekend, they tried to catch up on their sleep, and spend some time having fun with their friends. The fun always managed to leave them drowsing over their books on Monday morning in the quiet of the library. And Grayson found that he must carry his communicator with him at all times, for he might be summoned to assist in surgery with very little notice. Most of these summons came during the morning study hours, unfortunately. Which meant that he studied whenever he could, carrying books and PADDs about with him almost constantly. He even read on the train coming back from the clinic, while Jilly slept nestled against his shoulder. He found himself looking forward to summer, when he would have a specific shift to work, and plenty of time to eat and sleep and even some time of his own.

He had had to give up his study group, for they met in the evenings when he and Jilly were at the clinic. He found he really missed them, the people he had studied with since the first quarter he had been at the Academy. They had helped each other through one exam after another, one long list of bones or muscles or nerves to be memorized and then another, and another. Jilly, being a year behind him, was not taking the same courses that he was, and so he had no one to practice with. He found himself wishing he had one of Baba's special programs for his PADD, which gave him a brilliant idea. The next Sunday morning, when the call came through from the Enterprise, he told his father what he needed, and was pleased to see Spock's eyes light up and his lips quirk up at the corners. Only a few hours later, there was another call, and a file to be downloaded to his PADD. And there it was, just the drill he needed, in the style and format that was so familiar to him. He sighed with relief and settled back against the pillows piled at the head of his bed to review, with Jilly at his side, her nose buried in a book.

Sunday evenings the whole gang went out somewhere off campus to eat together. They tried one culture's food after another, there being many small restaurants and cafes close around the campus, catering to all the cadets and staff from all the planets of the Federation. Of course, there were the favorites that they kept coming back to, like the best pizza place in San Francisco. They could never get enough pizza. When the weather was nice, they all walked, strung out along the sidewalks laughing and talking, moving back and forth to walk with different people as they headed for that night's destination. When it was cold or wet, they hurried, bundled up in coats, with personal shields on to divert the misty wet. It didn't take them long at all to learn the trick of merging the shield fields so that several of them could walk close together inside one shield.

And still there were the simulations. Sometimes they would be pulled from whatever they were doing for a few hours, and other times they lost a whole weekend. They always had to scramble to catch up afterwards, but there was no leeway given, nor any expected. This was an essential part of their training, one which they actually looked forward to. There was no studying for these simulations, for one never knew what situation one would be plunged into, only that it was something that had been determined to be useful in their future. Afterwards, everyone would quiz the person who had been on the simulation, trying to get as much information as possible that might benefit them when next they found themselves unexpectedly called into a strange situation.

They had never been able to arrange the second snow weekend they had planned for there had simply been too many other things that they must attend to. And now it was too late, and the snow was melting. But it was still too early for the beach, still too cold and foggy to be able to enjoy that. They needed some sort of break, but weren't sure what it was that they could do, or when they would all be able to be free at the same time again. It was frustrating. And then someone told Annie about the house they had rented on a beach in Florida, where the weather was already warm and she told everyone about it at suppertime. They wasted no time at all, but went straight to the nearest dorm room and turned on the comlink, searching until they found what had been described. It was Wednesday, and no one had any commitments for the coming weekend. That fast, plans were made.

Friday, as soon as Grayson and Jilly were back from the clinic, the whole gang grabbed their pre-packed duffles and headed for the Academy transit station and transported to Florida. They took a train from the transit station to the small town on the coast, and walked from there to the house on the beach, falling down onto the couches and beds as soon as they got there, exhausted. They spent the next two days playing in the warm water, chasing balls on the sand, laughing and enjoying themselves throughly. Saturday evening they built a fire on the beach, and sat around and told stories, and sang silly songs, and stole kisses in the flickering light. There was no privacy at all in that house, except in the bathroom, for it was mostly one large room, so there was to time or place for intimacies, other than stolen kisses and quick caresses. Grayson wished there had been some opportunity for more, but was glad of the break, the chance to relax and unwind.

Going back to the Academy they were tired, but upbeat. The break had been a good one, and they were charged up, ready to go again. He said goodnight to Jilly in front of her dorm, holding her close against him for as long as possible before letting her go inside. He sighed and headed for his own dorm room, wishing for just one evening when they could be alone in private.


	47. Chapter 47:New Knowledge

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Forty-seven - New Knowledge**

**April 2288**

Jilly waved goodbye to Annie as she left for the simulation that would keep her away all the rest of the weekend, and was just settling down on her bed to study until Grayson came to go to supper with her, when the comlink chimed. Unsure of who it might be, she went to answer it, dropping into her chair in surprise when she saw the image of Grayson's mother appear on the screen. "Commander Uhura! Is anything wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong. Please don't get upset. It's just...there are some things I think you need to know. Is this a good time to talk?"

"Yes, my roommate just left for a simulation and I don't expect Grayson to show up for another hour. I was just going to study, but that's not urgent. I'm actually all caught up."

Nyota smiled in relief. "That's good. Now I'm going to ask you to go and lock your door, so that we won't be disturbed, okay?"

"Sure." Jilly got up and went to the door to the hall, latching it and tapping the Privacy button. Only a dorm proctor or officer would be able to open the door now. She wasn't at all sure what it was that Grayson's mother wanted to discuss with her, but she was now very, very curious. She sat back down in her chair and folded her hands in her lap, ready to listen.

Nyota looked at the young woman that she was certain that her son loved with his whole heart. She hadn't seen her in person in ten years. But she had seen her in the weekly chats they had with Grayson at least once a month for the past year and a half, and sometimes overheard her chatting with Amanda, as well. She had a fairly good idea of her personality, and did not think it had changed much since she was a girl, only getting more adult. She admired her choice of vocation, and knew that she was very intelligent and committed to her work. The reports that they had had from Dr Cantos about the special assignments she and Grayson had worked on led her to believe that this young woman was a perfect fit to her son, but she had to be sure, and she had to ensure that she had all the knowledge she needed to make some important decisions. She didn't want her to find out at a later date, after things had progressed further than they had now, that there were things she couldn't or wouldn't handle. "I know you must be wondering why I have called you, and why now, and I'm going to tell you. There are things about Vulcan physiology that you don't know, and I'm going to educate you."

Jilly blinked. Vulcan physiology? What could she be talking about? But Grayson's mother had only paused for a moment, and was speaking again.

"I know that my son loves you tremendously, but I do not know how you feel about him." And then she stopped, and looked at Jilly.

Jilly found it difficult to open her mouth and reply. This just felt strange. At last she licked her lips nervously, and spoke softly. "I think I've loved Grayson ever since I was tiny. I can't remember when I didn't. When my parents left the Enterprise with no warning, and I thought that I would never see him again, I hurt so bad." Her voice trembled now. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to Grayson or any of my other friends. Meeting them again here at the Academy was so wonderful. And as soon as I found him again, I knew he was the only one for me. I've never felt that way about anyone else, or had any interest at all in another boy or man, never."

Nyota smiled softly at her. "I'm so glad to hear that. I think he's made a very good choice. I haven't heard anything about you that isn't good. From all the reports we get, the two of you make a wonderful medical team. I'm sure some ship is going to be delighted to have the two of you on its crew. But now we need to talk about other things. Do you know what a Vulcan bond is?"

"I think so. I know that Vulcans are touch telepaths, and I know about mind melds. Isn't a bond between a husband and wife? Some sort of telepathy?"

"You're on the right track. When a Vulcan bonding ritual is performed, the husband and wife are permanently connected, so that they are always aware of the other. Depending on the depth of their bond, they may even be able to communicate over it. Sometimes just feelings, but true meaningful exchanges are possible where there is a strong bond. Has Grayson ever spoken to you about this?"

"Not about a bond, but last year, just before summer break, when I was upset that we would be out-of-touch all summer, Grayson asked me to sit with my eyes closed and think about him, and I could somehow feel him there. And he said to do that every night before I went to bed. After several weeks, I did begin to feel his presence when I did that. We were so far apart. I couldn't do any more than just feel that he was there, but it was so wonderful!" There was a soft smile on her face now.

Nyota sat back, slightly astonished. She had known that the bond was there, but it had not occurred to her that Jilly would be able to sense Grayson across such an expanse of space without an elder making a full bond. The bond between them must be strong indeed. "Can you contact him at will?"

Jilly's face wrinkled up as she thought. "I'm not sure. I don't know that I've ever tried. But sometimes when we are working together on a patient, I just know what he needs and have it ready for him, without his ever saying a word."

Nyota grinned at her. "Yes, that's the bond at work all right. Just keep strengthening it like that." The grin left her face, and she looked seriously at the young woman. "You do understand that a Vulcan bond, once formed, is a lifetime commitment?"

Jilly nodded. "Yes, I know that much. Trying to break it can cause permanent damage, right?"

"Yes, it can. So before you go before an elder to form a permanent bond, you must be sure that you will be content and happy in this relationship for your entire life."

"I know that already. I'm very sure that Grayson and I are going to be happy. I'm going to work very hard to be sure that he's taken care of."

Nyota recognized that sentiment, having felt it herself. She suppressed her smile, and continued. "I am assuming that you know that Grayson is one-quarter Vulcan and three-quarters Human. Most of his physiology is human, but he does have a number of Vulcan characteristics."

"His ears have points, but not as much as Commander Spock's. But he has red blood, and most of his organs are in the places a human would have them. And he's strong and has very high stamina."

"You have been observant. Yes, all those things are true. Also he has his father's telepathic abilities, almost as strong as Spock's. And he can do the Vulcan nerve pinch, which you might not have had an opportunity to observe. His reflexes are not as fast as a Vulcan's, but much faster than a Human's." Now she took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. What was coming next was much more difficult to speak about. "There is something else that you are not aware of, that most people are not aware of. An important part of Vulcan physiology. We don't know whether it will affect Grayson or not, and won't for some time yet. But this is something you need to be aware of, and decide whether you can handle if it does occur. Do you understand?"

Jilly looked very confused now. "I don't know what you're talking about. Can you explain?"

"Yes, that's what I'm going to do now. All full-blooded Vulcan males have a … cycle. Approximately every seven years they have a period of time, lasting up to eight days, when their body produces certain hormones, causing them to focus completely on procreation. They _must _procreate when this occurs. Failure to do so results in illness and mental damage, and can even be fatal. So far, this trait has been passed on to all half-Vulcan males that are known about. Whether it will occur in quarter-Vulcan males is not known, because none have attained the age at which it commonly occurs for the first time, which is thirty to forty years old. When this cycle, called Pon Farr, occurs, the male will fight anyone who attempts to keep him from his bondmate or other chosen female if he is not bonded. He will fight to the death. He will attempt to take his bondmate somewhere private and have sexual relations repeatedly until the compulsion fades. If he cannot do this, he will become increasingly irritated, irrational, and begin to have physical symptoms, such as muscle tremors, until his condition deteriorates enough that he cannot function. He may become psychotic if he cannot relieve his compulsion. This is a very serious event in his life. He may not recognize the onset, and it is up to his bondmate to see what is happening, and draw him off into a private place where they will be undisturbed until it has run its course. Do you understand what I am telling you?" She had been watching the young woman closely, seeing widened eyes, and slightly open mouth, as Jilly tried to take in what she was being told.

"Does Grayson know about this?"

"Yes, his father has explained it all to him."

"He hasn't ever mentioned it to me."

Nyota looked at Jilly and wondered just how far the physical relationship had progressed. Knowing her son, she was fairly certain that the two young people had not yet consummated their bond. He would have discussed this with her first, she was certain. Although Spock had not. So maybe she was not correct, after all. "It is a private thing, one that is not discussed much. Vulcans feel ashamed that at this time they lose all control, and their logic deserts them. It is not necessarily something that he would have felt comfortable discussing with you yet. But it is something that you need to be aware of, and ready for, before you form a permanent bond with him."

"Yes, I can see that." Jilly took a deep breath herself, letting it out slowly. "This is something very intense, and very important. This is something that a wife must be aware of to protect her husband's health, sanity, and very life."

"Yes, you are right. Very right." Nyota nodded, happy that Jilly understood. "I want you to know that I am always here if you need to ask questions. I will always strive to answer anything you ask me. I know that it may seem very strange indeed to discuss sexual matters with me, but these things are important, and I want you to have all the information that you need."

Jilly nodded again. "Thank you so much. This is a lot to think about." She tilted her head and looked at Nyota. "You and Command Spock have been through this, haven't you?"

"Yes, indeed we have. Grayson was the result of Spock's first Pon Farr. The twins were the result of his second. We found that once conception had occurred, the fires burned out very quickly. This is something you might want to remember. When it is closer to the time that Grayson may experience this, we can speak more about that, it isn't something you need to worry about right now."

"No, I don't think we're ready for that yet! We both get our quarterly shots." She blushed now. "Not that we need them yet. I mean, we haven't…. That is, we aren't quite there yet." Her voice had dropped down much lower.

Nyota smiled at her. "Take your time. Get to know each other well. Go slowly, and enjoy it. There isn't any rush."

Jilly smiled again. "No rush at all. And very little privacy."

Nyota laughed. "No, I don't suppose there is. But now I have had you tied up long enough that Grayson will be there soon. Are you going out for dinner?"

"Just to the mess hall tonight. And then I don't know. It's gotten nice enough that we may just walk around and enjoy being outside."

"Ah, yes. I do miss being able to just go outside and take a walk around. Have fun then." She smiled and broke off the communication.

Jilly sat there, still stunned, trying to absorb everything she had been told. She was still sitting there when the door chimed, and she realized that the privacy lock was still on. Jumping up, she ran to the door and opened it, to find Grayson standing on the other side with a puzzled look on his face. She looked up at him and found herself speaking without thinking. "Pon Farr?"

Grayson paled and gasped. "Where did you hear that?"

"Your mother just called me."

"Mama? She called you to talk about _that_?" He looked positively ill now and JIlly reached out to grab his arm and pull him into her room.

"Sit down and relax. She just wanted to be sure that I had all the information I needed and tell me that I could call her any time I needed answers." She sighed. "You have a very nice mother."

"Well, yes, she is. But Jilly….I didn't expect her to tell you about that. I would have told you, but I didn't think it was time yet."

"Well, I know now, so don't worry about it." She stood in front of him, between his knees and leaned forward, caressing the side of his face. "If it happens, we will handle it. And we won't worry about it for another ten years. We have a lot to learn about each other before then. But one thing we don't have to worry about."

"One thing?"

"You don't have to worry about whether I love you or not. Because I do. And I always will." And she kissed him softly, sliding her hands around to cup the back of his head.

He wound his arms around her and pulled her up close to him, returning the kiss with great intensity. And everywhere they touched, waves of love and joy cascaded through, filling the both of them. When they came up for breath, he whispered softly to her, "And I love you, Jilly. I think I've always loved you. I can't imagine life without you by my side."

She sighed and leaned into him. "That's all I need to hear, Grayson. All I ever wanted." She nestled against him for several minutes more and then slowly straightened up. "And now it's time to eat."

It wasn't until they had finished eating, and taken a long walk around the dusky campus that she remembered to tell him that Annie wouldn't be there the rest of the weekend.


	48. Chapter 48:New Knowledge part two

**Author's Note: Warning! This chapter is M rated.**

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Forty-eight - New Knowledge - part two**

**Or**

**What Happened After Jilly Told Grayson That Annie was Gone for the Rest of the Weekend**

**April 2288**

When Jilly said that Annie would be gone for the rest of the weekend at a simulation, Grayson stopped dead in his tracks, making Jilly turn to see what the matter was. "Annie's not there? Your room is empty? All weekend?"

Jilly's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly as what she had just said registered. "Oh! Your mother called right after she left, and I just forgot all about it. Yes, she's at a simulation and won't be home tonight or all day tomorrow or tomorrow night or most of Sunday. Grayson! We have some privacy!"

Not even saying anything else, Grayson took Jilly by the arm and started back towards her dorm, walking fairly fast. She didn't object at all, hurrying along beside him with only one goal in mind. Thus it was that they completely missed the sign warning cadets that the flower beds beside the walkways in the next section were being completely cleaned out and replanted, and were between two large areas of bare, tilled earth when the sprinklers came on unexpectedly. Grayson pulled Jilly closer to him, still hurrying. Unfortunately, the group coming towards them did not react in any predictable way, and there was soon a pile-up of cadets, most of them falling into the bare wet dirt of the flowerbeds.

Grayson helped Jilly to her feet, and back on the walkway. Both of them were now completely covered in mud, even in their hair. The other four cadets looked no better. And the sprinklers were still pelting them. They all hurried away quickly, trying to get away from the cold water. Grayson and Jilly reached her dorm in only a few more minutes, but they were both shivering by then. It might be nice enough to walk about the campus, but as soon as the sun had set it had cooled off considerably.

"I need to go back to my dorm and take a shower and put on dry clothes. I'll be quick." Grayson bent over and gave her a kiss, but she didn't let go of him.

"Come inside."

"Jilly, I really need to get out of these wet clothes. I'm cold."

"Yes, you need a hot shower. Come inside."

Grayson looked down at Jilly's bright eyes and knew exactly what she was offering. He swallowed, instantly aroused. "Jilly, are you sure?"

"Oh, yes. Come inside." She pulled at his arm slightly, and he followed her inside, down the hall to her room. As soon as they were inside, she flipped the privacy switch and ordered the comlink off except for emergency orders. And then she headed straight for the bathroom and switched the light on. Grayson came behind her and dimmed the lights to fifty percent. He sat down on the toilet lid and pulled off his boots, and then knelt down and removed hers. She was shivering more now, still wet.

"Get that wet jacket off. Give it to me to hang up."

"It's going to need cleaning."

"Yes, but it still needs to dry off." He pulled his off and waited, hand outstretched, until she removed hers and handed it to him as well. He went back into the bedroom and hung both jackets up on the stands there, knowing Annie would not be here to use hers. And then he went back into the bathroom, and pulled off his sweater, laying it on the counter beside the sink. While he was removing his trousers, he saw Jilly's sweater land beside his. Her skirt followed as he stepped out of his trousers and laid them on top of the stack of muddy, wet garments. Now they both stood there in their underwear, mud in their hair, shivering.

He reached out and turned her around, undoing the clasp of her bra and sliding the straps off her shoulders. He leaned forward then, and softly kissed the nape of her neck, making her sigh. "Go ahead and get that hot water on. We're both cold."

Still with her back to him, she reached out and laid her bra on the sink, and then wiggled out of her panties and stepped into the shower. He stood there, heart racing, watching her little round bottom, that he had never actually seen before, only felt, until he heard her calling him. Quickly slipping off his briefs and tossing them in the sink, he stepped into the shower and pulled the door shut.

Jilly was standing under the stream of water, trying to wash the mud out of her hair. He reached out and began to separate her curls, allowing the water to wash the mud away. Spying a jar of shampoo on the ledge, he opened it and poured some into his hand. Yes, this was Jilly's, he recognized that scent. He rubbed the shampoo into her wet hair, and she sighed and leaned into his hands. When he had it thoroughly sudsed, he rinsed it all out, and checked to be sure all the mud was gone. "Your hair's clean now."

She turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him grinning. "Then it must be your turn. Turn around."

He did as she asked, and then bent his head down so that she could reach it more easily. The feel of her hands, rubbing against his scalp, was wonderful. He shut his eyes so that the suds would not get into them, wanting to keep them open to catch glimpses of her. He could feel her wet skin rubbing against him here and there as she worked. When she had rinsed all the suds out of his hair, he straightened up, and would have turned around if her hands had not stopped him. "Just stay right where you are."

Wondering what she had in mind, he stood still, letting the hot water pour over him. He was warmed back up now, the shivering stopped. And then he felt her hands on his back, rubbing shower gel all over. He hadn't really expected that at all. It felt absolutely wonderful. He spread his feet apart slightly, to give him stability, and braced his hands against the wall. Then he just stood there and let her move her hands all over his back, down his buttocks, all down his legs. She was entirely silent the whole time, except for the fact that her breathing grew faster and was accompanied by very soft little noises now and then. His lok was rock hard by the time she reached his ankles. And then she moved back up, coming up the insides of his thighs, and when she got to the top of his legs, her hands slipped forward and cupped his scrotum, one testicle in each hand. She was leaning against his back now, her wet skin all against his, and he was on fire. "Jilly." It came out on a moan.

"Yes, Grayson." Her voice was soft and breathy, and she was trembling against him.

"Ah, ashayam, careful."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, no, just moving too fast. I'm going to lose it. My controls just aren't that good."

Her hands opened, releasing him, and moved back, then slid up across his buttocks, leaving little trails of highly sensitized skin, until they rested on his hipbones. She was still leaning against him, and he could feel her breasts, soft, against his back, her nipples small hard spots that moved against him as she moved. He was shaking now, so aroused that he hardly knew what to do.

"We need to go slower, don't we? Oh, Grayson when are we ever going to have a chance like this again? It feels so good. I want more." Her arms held him close, and he could feel her trembling against him. Slowly he turned, leaning back against the wall of the shower, and pulled her tight against him, wrapping his arms around her and bending his head down to rest his forehead against hers.

"Slow, but not stop. I want to learn how to please you, ashayam, how to make you feel good. I want it to always be good for you. I don't want to cause you any pain at all. I need to learn what you like, what brings you pleasure. And I need to learn how to control myself, so that I can make myself go slow, and make it last."

He could feel her nodding against him. And then she brushed her lips softly against his. "Okay. That all makes sense. So how do we start?" She turned her face up, looking at him.

"Well, I think we need to get out of the water before we shrivel up, and dry off good. And then there is a bed in the bedroom with our name on it." His voice was husky, full of desire. "And we have lots and lots of time, time enough to begin to learn each other."

Her eyes were luminous now, and a soft smile was on her mouth. She reached out with one hand and waved it under the showerhead, and the water stopped. Carefully, she straightened up away from him, and stepped back, reaching behind her to open the shower door. He got his first look at all of her, and it took his breath away. Her skin was rosy from the hot water, and her nipples were firm and standing out, pink and beautiful. Her ribs tapered down to a small waist, and her hips flared out, framing her slightly curved belly, with a nest of golden red curls between her legs, matching the hair on her head. Before he could recover, she had stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. He followed her out of the shower and took the towel she handed him, and began to dry off, somewhat self-conscious. They had had so few opportunities to remove portions of their clothing before, and when they had, it had been in the dark. He knew how her body felt, but now he was seeing it, and it was so arousing that he had to struggle to maintain his control. His lok twitched and jerked, and he knew that if she touched him now, in the ways she had on a few occasions before, he would lose his tenuous hold completely. So he kept a few steps back from her, and turned slightly to the side, trying to minimize that possibility.

She took her towel and began to vigorously rub on her hair, trying to get it somewhat dry. He laid his own towel down, and reached over to help her, and she dropped her own hands and leaned into him, letting him do all the work. When he thought he had gotten as much water out of it as possible, he hung the towel up and turned, to see her spreading out the clothing they had left on the counter and in the sink. He took the other towel and hung it up as well, and then took the hand she reached out to him and followed her back into the bedroom.

He ordered the lights down to twenty-five percent. This was plenty of light to see each other, and it wouldn't glare in their eyes. She swept the covers down to the foot of the bed, and turned to him, her heartbeat elevated, her breathing irregular. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and pulled her between his legs, and held her ribs, looking up at her. And then he begin to caress her breasts, slowly, gently, cupping their soft weight in his palms first, and then drawing fingertips around rosy pink aureolas, watching them crinkle up. He moved his thumbs carefully over her nipples, making them peak up even more, and she gasped softly, pushing her body into his hands. She sighed and moaned as he continued to stroke softly, and when he could resist no longer, he dropped his gaze from her face and began to lave her skin with his tongue and his lips. Now she definitely moaned, and her hands came up and rested on his shoulders, while her body moved, small tremors coursing down her body. He swirled his tongue around one nipple and she jerked and gasped and called his name. "Is that too much?"

"Ah, no, no, it's wonderful. Oh, Grayson, it's so good. But I feel like I'm going to fall down. Every time you do something new it just overpowers me."

He looked at their position and thought for a moment, and then he reached down and took one of her legs and gently brought it up over his, so that she straddled his leg. With his hands on her hips, he slowly lowered her, until she was sitting on his thigh. She moaned then, and her leg muscles tightened, holding her in place. He bent his head and returned to what he had been doing, and she clutched him tightly, and moaned softly, rocking her body against his leg. Occasionally, her leg brushed against his lok, sending waves of sensation through him, enflaming him further. He closed his lips over one nipple, tugging slightly, and flicked the end with the tip of his tongue. She jerked and bowed her body, pressing down against his leg, so wet, keening at him, her hands clutching his shoulders so hard. He moved to the other nipple, repeating his actions, and she jerked again, rocking her body against his leg, gasping, moaning. She was so close, he could tell that, but he was not sure what to do to push her over the edge. He wanted that, wanted it desperately. He was full of sensation from her, and he tried to sense what it was that she wanted, but he only got more and more aroused himself.

Opening his mouth and releasing her nipple, he brushed his lips softly over her breasts, speaking so softly that she could barely hear him. "What do I do, Jilly? What do you need now? Tell me, ashayam."

"More, oh, more. Grayson, please."

"More what? Tell me, Jilly."

"Ah, oh, suck on my nipples again. I can feel that all the way down. And...touch me."

"I am touching you. Where, tell me where." He moved his mouth back to her nipple, and tugged gently, and she moaned loudly, squeezing his leg, rocking against him, and he knew then what she wanted. He released his grasp on her left hip, and moved his right hand down, sliding one finger into those red gold curls, and found the soft wet flesh there. Rubbing softly, he worked his finger down, exploring new territory, not sure exactly what he was touching, but knowing that he was doing what she wanted, and that it was certainly having an effect on her. She was rocking harder against him now, breathing fast, her heart pounding. He tried to synchronize the movements of his tongue and his finger, and found himself touching a small protrusion of flesh. Her response was immediate and ecstatic. Her body jerked hard and he felt wetness both against his hand and his leg, and she cried out, a long loud sound and continued until the muscles spams stopped, and then slowly died away as he held her close and murmured to her. He held her, stroking her back softly, until the tremors died away, and her muscles went all soft and loose. And then he twisted about and lifted her, laying her down on the bed, and stretching out so that he was against her, with one knee between her legs, and his arm over her. His enflamed lok was pressing into her hip. It was all he could do not to rub it against her. All it would take would be a small amount of friction.

He waited then, until she opened her eyes and smiled at him, all soft and dreamy-looking. She lifted her hands, and cupped his face, and looked him right in the eye. "You're doing just fine, Grayson. Everything you did was just wonderful. All of it. You didn't touch too hard, or pinch, or anything."

"I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing." He had to confess. "I just wanted to feel you and see how you reacted. To learn how you respond." His voice was soft, and heavy, and he wanted her to know just how much he meant everything that he said.

"Just keep on that way. I'll let you know if you make a mistake." She was grinning at him now. He took her words for an invitation, and began to shower her with soft kisses. He could feel her hands, running over his body, pressing here and there, stroking softly. It was wonderful. It was glorious. He could feel her skin, so soft, against his everywhere. And he could smell her, smell the difference between what she usually smelled like, and how she smelled now. Her scent now was intoxicating. Every time he drew in a breath, it lit him up inside. He buried his face in the side of her neck, nipping at her skin, and she sighed and wiggled against him. When he raised up slightly and moved to another spot, she managed to get her own face against the side of his neck, and began to move slowly over his skin, kissing and nipping, making little soft sounds of happiness. He growled softly at her, and she clutched at him.

"Grayson, what was that?"

"What?"

"That sound you made."

"I don't know. I didn't realize I made any special sound." He was still nibbling on her, her scent and taste so intoxicating that he could not resist at all.

She bent to his neck again, and gave him a sharp little nip and he growled at her again, louder this time. "That sound!"

"Ah...something Vulcan, I think. I've heard Baba growling at Mama when they thought none of us was within hearing distance. It's good, Jilly, very good."

"Mm, yes, yes it is." And then there were no more words for some time, as they explored each other, learning the other's body, sighing and groaning and moving against one another until they were both panting and gasping, so very close.

Grayson moved down her body, and nuzzled against the nest of red gold curls, and she moaned loudly, but then began to pull at him. He raised his head and looked up her body to see what she wanted. "Turn around, Grayson. Oh, please."

It took him a moment to realize what she meant, and then he was moving, twisting his body about, moving to straddle her body, presenting himself to her. Once more he bent, and nuzzled those red gold curls, and she spread her legs apart, showing her secret flesh to him. He inhaled her wonderful scent, and felt her hands on his lok, soft gentle touches that made him gasp and jerk. One of her fingers found the drops of lubricant oozing out and began to spread it around over the head of his lok, leaving little shocks behind, tormenting him. He carefully used one hand to spread her apart and began to lick and suck, while she bucked beneath him, making louder noises now than she had earlier. And her own mouth closed about him, and began to draw him in. He struggled, trying to retain his control, trying hard to make it last, but he was so aroused, and had been for so long, that it was not something that he could do. All too soon, he knew the end was very near, and he found that small nubbin that he had touched before, and sucked it into his mouth as he had her nipples, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. She arched up beneath him, pushing her body against his face, and screamed at him, sucking hard on his lok at the same time, and he felt the hot surge from deep within and began to shudder over her, filled with ecstasy. He could feel everything that she was feeling, and could sense that she was feeling his release as well. They soared high, into the white hot heat, their bond shining bright around them, for an endless time, and then they fell, trembling, back into themselves, shaking and sighing. He laid his face against the side of her thigh, and just held her, while she clung to his buttocks with both hands. When all the tremors had ceased, he carefully rose and turned about, laying down beside her and pulling her up against him. She nestled down onto his shoulder and breathed softly against his neck, draping one arm over his chest and bringing her leg up so that her knee rested over his. A few deep breaths and she was almost asleep.

"Grayson, can you reach the blankets?"

He almost couldn't understand her, she spoke so slowly and softly. But he reached down and felt around, until he could grasp the covers and pull them up, covering the both of them. And then he wound his arms around her and followed her into sleep.


	49. Chapter 49:Beach

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Forty-nine - Beach**

**May 2288**

The end of the year was fast approaching. And the weather was beautiful and clear and warm enough to spend most of the weekend at the beach. They packed hampers with food and blankets and firestarter and headed out. They got there early enough to stake out a prime spot, with a small elevation behind them that would block off some breeze in the evening. They laid their fire and surrounded it with rocks they picked up off the beach, spreading their blankets out around it. And then they pulled out the balls they had brought with them and headed for the permanently set nets for an afternoon of games, interspersed with swimming.

By the time they were all tired and hungry, the sun was beginning to set. Joey lit the fire and people dried off and pulled their long-sleeved Academy tees and sweatpants on over their swim wear. The next order of business was to pull out all the food that needed to be cooked over the fire, except for the marshmallows, which were part of desert. Grayson saw the large chocolate bars in the bottom of the hamper and smiled to himself. He definitely intended to eat some.

Plates and disposable tableware were passed around, followed by containers of various sorts of salads, chips, buns, and condiments. Then came the hot dogs and burgers, singed well on the outside. Jilly was careful to be sure that Grayson got soy dogs. And then they all fell to, and there wasn't much conversation at all for a while, as the hungry young people filled up.

When everyone was full again, the trash was picked up and carried across the beach to one of the brightly colored barrels. And then, by common agreement, it was time for story telling, and singing, until it was full dark, and time for dessert. Thin sticks were filled with marshmallows, and pieces of chocolate laid on the sweet dark crackers. Gooey, almost burnt marshmallows went on top, with another cracker holding the whole thing together. This desert had remained a favorite of young people everywhere, ever since its invention.

Jilly watched Grayson as he consumed three s'mores, each with a large piece of chocolate on it. When he reached for the chocolate again, she laid her hand over his, and he felt her determination that he had had all the chocolate he needed for one evening. Regretfully, he pulled his hand back, and let her make the decision. After all, she had watched him eat chocolate before, and knew how he responded. If she thought he had had enough, she was probably correct.

The desert mess was quickly cleaned up, and everything except the blankets was packed back in the hampers. And then the young people all settled back down on the blankets, in pairs, and began to talk, occasionally adding another piece of driftwood to the fire.

They began to speculate on what their summer internships would be this year, and whether they would be on ships or planets. In another week, the announcements would be made, and the waiting and wondering would be over. And the week after that, they would disperse until the fall. Only by great good luck would any of them see each other over the summer.

Slowly the discussion died away, and the kisses and caresses that had been being exchanged became more important. Some drew a little further away from the fire, receding into the dark, away from the flickering light. But soon no one was paying any attention at all to what anyone else was doing, as each of the couples took what might very well be the last opportunity of the year to express what they felt for each other.

When the internal alarm that Grayson had set went off, he reluctantly backed off from Jilly, reaching around to refasten her bra, and helping her to straightened her clothing back up. She tugged at the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling them back up to his waist. His lok was still hard and throbbing, wanting more of her touches. And he could tell that she was still unsatisfied as well. Life just didn't seem fair sometimes.

He rose and began to pour sand on the fire, soon joined by Joey and Kan. The others folded the blankets and packed them in the hampers, and everyone was ready to leave by the time he was sure that the fire was completely out and the embers well scattered. It would not do to have a fire erupt after they had left.

They trudged through the sand back to the transit station, and caught the next bus, which took them right to the main gate of the Academy campus. There they separated some, heading to different dorms. When they reached Jilly's dorm, she came into his arms, holding him close, nuzzling against his neck. He tucked her up against him, and murmured soft words to her until it was time that she must go in and he must hurry away to his own dorm. It was not enough, but it was all they could do at this time. One last kiss, and she turned and hurried in, and he left at a quick walk, knowing his time was short.

Inside his dorm room, he went to the bathroom to remove his sand-covered clothing and stepped into the shower, still thinking of Jilly, and how she had touched him and tasted him there beside the fire. And his lok, which had almost completely deflated, rose again, and he groaned and took it in his hand, imagining that it was Jilly who clasped and stroked, until he tipped over the edge, flying into the heat. He stood there a few moments more, relishing the hot water beating down over him, and then he exited the shower and dried off and tumbled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	50. Chapter 50:Time to Say Goodbye

**Destined From the Start**

**Chapter Fifty - Time to Say Goodbye**

**May 2288**

They had all gathered in Grayson and Pete's room, sitting on the floor, leaning against the walls, a few on the beds or in the chairs. The room was full of people, all waiting to hear what their summer internships would be. While they waited, PADDs ready, they talked, and drank beer, and sampled the snacks they had brought with them. For most of them, this would be the last gathering of the year.

At exactly 1800 hours, the PADDs began to buzz. Quickly each of the cadets raised their PADD and keyed in the personal identification that would allow them to open the file and find out what their next assignment was.

Grayson let out a loud whoop as he read what was on the screen of his PADD. "I'm going to be on a medical ship! Out in space with a real assignment!" His friends sitting near him punched him in the shoulders and grinned at him, while Jilly, sitting between his legs and leaning back against his chest, smiled up at him while waiting to find out what her own assignment was.

Joey was the next one to exclaim out loud. He was going to one of the new listening outposts, way out on the edge of this sector of space. He would be manning a communications console there and was completely overwhelmed by his good luck.

Sh!ss was not far behind. His summer would be spent on a planet being prepared for colonization, helping to catalog all the flora and fauna. His narrow blue tongue flicked in and out, while his neck patches puffed out a glorious bright gold.

To Shron's absolute delight, he would be helping to set up a power grid on an ice planet in a newly developed system. Grell would be assisting in research into a new metal for landing skids for shuttlecraft. Pete was off to explore the dynamics of personal interactions on a new planet seeking admittance to the Federation.

One by one they got their assignments, first the juniors, and then the sophomores. When Jilly's PADD chimed at her, she could hardly punch in her code, her hands were shaking so. Grayson was peeking over her shoulder, watching to see what would appear, and when he recognized the name of the ship that appeared there, he hugged her tightly. They would be together all summer, serving on the same medical ship. There was no way that either of them had anticipated this development. Their joy simmered through their bond, expanding and filling them both so that neither of them could talk at all. The happy chatter around them receded as they shared the happiness they felt, knowing that they would not be separated, but would have that three months together, seeing each other every day.

When Annie and Sally realized that Jilly's assignment was to the same ship as Grayson, they were astonished, and envious. "You are one lucky girl! I've never gotten an assignment with anyone that I knew, much less my boyfriend!" But Annie was smiling at Jilly as she said it.

When everyone had gotten their assignment, and knew when and where to report, it was time for celebration. They all trooped off to the Galaxy Pit for one last night of loud music, dim lights, beer, and dancing. And if some of the dancing took part in the dimly lit areas, and the people involved never moved more than one or two steps away from the position they started in, no one paid any attention at all.

…

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of Part One of 'Destined From the Start'. Part Two will start soon and will be rated M.


End file.
